Padecimiento Etéreo
by pepsipez
Summary: Han pasado diez años, los integrantes de la Brigada SOS crecieron, evolucionaron, y por supuesto, no se separaron. Los seis -sí, seis- miembros del club viajan en busca de una nueva aventura a más de un océano de distancia y tendrán que unir sus esfuerzos con invitados muy, muy especiales... Casi lo olvido... Contenido Lemon eventual.
1. Prólogo

Y tal como los había amenazado, aquí está: La primera secuela de "Sueño Recurrente". El disclaimer estará al final del capítulo, pero ya se lo saben de todas formas. Esta vez trataré de darle un rumbo diferente a la historia, aunque haré lo posible por conservar los elementos más fundamentales de la narrativa.

Poniéndolos en situación, quizás sería conveniente dieran un vistazo a "Sueño Recurrente" (si es que no lo han leído) para saber en qué contexto nos ubicamos y no sean tomados por sorpresa en el desarrollo de la historia. Bien... terminado este simulacro de introducción, los dejo con el prólogo. ¡Qué lo disfruten...! ¡Y comenten!

* * *

**Padecimiento Etéreo.**

**Prólogo.**

Mi espíritu decae poco a poco en tanto nos acercamos a nuestro destino… bueno, mientras pretendo que nos acercamos… la verdad es que conducir un auto del lado izquierdo nunca fue mi fuerte, los autos nacionales se conducen al revés… además, estar en las calles de un país ajeno confunden fácilmente a cualquier turista perplejo como yo. Seis personas comparten este compacto de alquiler que parece conducido por una anciana mientras el chofer, despistado, mira con curiosidad los letreros en las esquinas que nos dicen el nombre de las calles… y tal como ya asumieron, dicho chofer tonto soy yo. Aunque eso es ciertamente penoso, no es esa la causa de mi incipiente depresión. Lo es que nos dirigimos a un hospital.

—¿Te perdiste, verdad?— Dice Haruhi mientras me ve con esa mirada penetrante que bien puede ser comparada con un _Mikuru Beam_.

—Claro que no—. Respondo de inmediato, a la defensiva.

—Bien… ¿Dónde estamos entonces?

—Cerca.

—¿Cerca? ¿Cerca? ¿Qué clase de respuesta estúpida es esa?— Pregunta irritada mientras me golpea en la cabeza con la copia de _The Jersey Journal_ que adquirió apenas llegamos a la ciudad.

—De hecho, sí estamos cerca—. Interviene una voz infantil desde la parte de atrás del auto. Sentada en las piernas de Nagato, junto a la ventanilla, Ryoko interrumpe el juego de manos que sostenía con Asahina para responder la agresión de su madre contra mí. —Sólo debe tomar la calle Washington Road a la izquierda y seguir derecho por un kilómetro.

Cómo es que sabe eso, se preguntarán. Sí, también es su primera vez en Nueva Jersey, de hecho, es su primer viaje intercontinental, yo ya había venido a los Estados Unidos antes, pero no en particular a esta ciudad. Bastó con que ella echara un vistazo al mapa que estaba en el aeropuerto… además, es impresionante que ni ella ni Haruhi estén al menos un poco cansadas, ha sido una jornada larguísima que comenzó con un primer vuelo Tokio-Los Ángeles con el transbordo Los Ángeles-Nueva Jersey…

Cuando Haruhi se embarazó de ella, hace algunos años, tuve al estupenda idea de decir en voz alta: "deseo que sea la niña más especial del mundo…" pues bien, mi pequeña, a sus seis años ha concluido ya la secundaria, entre las muchas virtudes que la adornan, está una perfecta memoria eidética visual y auditiva… cuando nació, el médico me dijo que tenía hipertrofia de la memoria y mi ignorancia me hizo pensar lo peor… descubrí luego que simplemente se refería a que tenía un cerebro enorme.

—Mejor que un GPS, ¿no?— Agrega Koizumi al lado de Asahina, justo en la otra ventanilla del asiento trasero. Los años le han sentado un poco mal… el tipo nunca embarneció mucho, de hecho, es particularmente delgado, aún así, sigue poniendo esa cara y esa sonrisa de metrosexual de quinta, ahora con el rostro adornado por un fino y bien cuidado bigote y siempre bien vestido. Con toda honestidad siento que no va con él el vello facial. Sin embargo, sigue teniendo mucho éxito con las chicas.

La mayor de los miembros de la Brigada SOS (Sí, aún en funcionamiento), va sentada entre la alien y el ésper. Asahina apenas si ha aumentado de estatura, y fácilmente podría ser tomada por una jovencita de preparatoria aún cuando hoy por hoy supera los veintiséis. Afortunadamente para todos, ese espíritu infantil y caritativo apenas si ha cambiado, aunque en efecto ha madurado con el paso de los años. Al igual que Nagato, desarrollo un gran apego por mi hija. Hoy luce particularmente linda en un atuendo ligero, aunque formal, muy propio para la estación.

Nagato, por su parte, mira con interés las calles de la ciudad. En su caso, es su primer viaje fuera de Japón y observa ensimismada a las personas tan diferentes que viven por aquí y sus costumbres. De no ser por Haruhi y Asahina, seguramente seguiría vistiendo el uniforme de la Preparatoria del Norte, apenas nos graduamos, las otras dos mujeres de la brigada se encargaron de comprar un vasto guardarropa para ella y Haruhi le dejó la indicación de elegir una prenda diferente para cada día. Al principio fue muy gracioso. Nagato carecía de todo sentido de la moda y solía combinar colores y estilos muy aleatoriamente. Al final aprendió el fino arte de la armonía para vestir, supongo que es inherente a ella por el simple hecho de haber sido creada como mujer… hoy viste jeans, camisa vaquera y botas. Supongo que revisó por internet el _estilo texano_.

En el asiento del copiloto, Haruhi juega ansiosamente con sus dedos mientras busca la calle que Ryoko nos acababa de indicar. Por motivos de trabajo, Haruhi no viste la ropa casual que tanto le gustaba en su adolescencia, y constantemente se le ve enfundada en trajes sastre, también tuvo que renunciar a su emblemática banda amarilla, aunque de vez en cuando se pone algún tocado discreto o un broche de dicho color. Como sucede con muchas mujeres, el embarazo y nacimiento de Ryoko, lejos de hacerla ganar peso, perfeccionó su de por sí agraciada figura, y sin importarme cuan morboso suene, debo hacer énfasis en el muy favorable aumento de estatura, así como del tamaño de sus senos y caderas… no es voluptuosa, sino que dejó de tener el cuerpecito de una adolescente para convertirse en una mujer que simplemente levanta pasiones. Hoy viste de falda entubada y saco negros con una blusa blanca, todo esto, en conjunto con las zapatillas altas que lleva, simplemente quita el aliento… ahora que lo pienso, cuesta algo de trabajo concentrarme en el volante mientras miro de reojo sus piernas debajo de esas largas media negras… aunque creo que es una buena señal que después de diez años de conocerla siga teniendo ese efecto en mí.

Mientras hago esta reflexión sin quitar los ojos de sus muslos, ella baja la mano y truena los dedos un par de veces, obligándome a verla a la cara.

—Esta es la calle…— Me dice en voz baja. —…fisgón…

—Tú eres la única culpable…

Giro a la izquierda el vehículo y tomamos algo parecido a una autopista rural. Pasamos un pequeño canal e inmediatamente después un brazo de lago Carnegie. El campus de la Universidad de Princeton nos esperaba del otro lado. De cierto modo me trae recuerdos de mis buenos años de universitario en Tokio, y siento una ligera nostalgia. Los estudiantes, con sus reservas, claro, lucen tan semejantes en todos lados donde he estado…

Luego de estacionar el vehículo, soy nuevamente reprendido por dejarlo lejos del lugar a donde realmente nos dirigimos.

—No le hagas caso—. Me dice Ryoko tomándome de la mano.

—¡Tú! ¡Deja de consentirlo!— Ordena Haruhi mientras caminamos al frente del grupo.

—Te regaña sólo porque siente pena de demostrar lo mucho que te quiere—. Continúa la pequeña ignorando los regaños de su madre.

—¡Y deja de decir ese tipo de cosas!

—Sí, pero no se lo digas, porque al final termina desquitándose conmigo…— Le digo a Ryoko, ignorando también a Haruhi.

—¡Motín! ¡Se amotinan contra su líder de brigada!— Aumenta Haruhi su tono de voz. —¡Doble penalización por ser mi hija! ¡Triple por ser mi esposo! ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ryoko me suelta de la mano y abraza por la cintura a Haruhi. Los gritos cesaron… es escalofriante cuán bien adiestrados nos tiene.

—Pequeña chantajista—. Reprocha ella. Recuperada su compostura, se vuelve hacia el ésper. —¿Tenemos dónde hospedarnos, Koizumi?

—Por supuesto—. Responde él de inmediato. —Tres habitaciones sencillas y una familiar en el hotel Hyatt Regency Princeton por tiempo indefinido, cortesía de la Agencia. De hecho, hace unos minutos pasamos por el hotel… sin embargo, no incluyeron viáticos por alimentos.

—De eso se puede encargar Kyon—. Demonios… ¿Por qué yo? —Mikuru, ¿qué sabes sobre las personas que vamos a ver?

—No puedo dar muchos detalles, pero históricamente hablando, son varios de los mejores médicos del mundo, en particular uno. Te va a resultar muy entretenido—. La trémula expresión de gozo en el rostro de Haruhi aumentó.

—Yuki, ¿algo de lo que deba enterarme?

—Todo dentro de los parámetros de normalidad, no parece haber afluentes de información extraños. Actualización de datos según lo previamente requerido completada.

—Kyon, ¿empacaste toda la ropa que te encargué?

—¿Por qué debo ser yo el responsable por eso?

—Tu mala actitud ha hecho que a lo largo de los años no trasciendas de rango en la Brigada, sigues siendo el tipo de los trabajos raros… hasta Ryoko tiene mejor rango que tú.

—¿Por qué no podemos comportarnos como una familia normal aunque sea cuando estamos fuera del país?— Pregunto con amargura.

—¿Cómo cada vez que cae la noche y se encierran a ver televisión en su alcoba?— Pregunta Ryoko, adelantándoseme. —A mí me limitan sólo con dos horas de televisión. Creo que hay una injusticia en eso—. Mi pequeña… si supieras que lo único a lo que no prestamos atención en ese momento es al televisor… lo prendemos para evitar que se filtren otros sonidos fuera de la alcoba… sin importar que clase de niña genio seas, eres pequeña para comprenderlo, seguirás pensando que somos unos ogros por unos cinco o seis años más. —¿Por qué no hacen el amor como otros papás y me dan un hermanito? Eso sí que sería genial.

Nagato parpadea un par de veces rápidamente, Asahina se sonroja y Koizumi sonríe como idiota ante tal afirmación. Retiro todas y cada una de las palabras que dije… es un alivio que su sentido común aún no trascienda su inteligencia.

Por cierto, es marzo. Dentro de menos de una semana comenzará la primavera y el clima de esta parte del mundo es muy semejante a la de nuestra propia localidad. Incluso dentro del campus hay varios árboles de cerezo que hacen que no me sienta tan lejos de casa. Fuimos convocados aquí por motivos de trabajo… oh, sí, la Brigada SOS es una asociación seria hoy en día, asociación civil sin registro o reconocimiento formal, claro. Vaya que hemos tenido más de un trabajo interesante, y esta es la primera vez que Ryoko viene con nosotros, Haruhi pensó que incluso podría llegar a ser útil.

En algún punto de nuestra historia establecimos que sería nuestra misión (La de la brigada) mejorar al mundo, pues será donde nuestra Ryoko vivirá cuando crezca. Ese propósito se acerca de alguna manera al que teníamos en un principio, cuando Haruhi fundo nuestro alocado club. Las cosas han cambiado para bien y en el presente me siento muy honrado de ser parte de la Brigada SOS.

En un principio, tal como hicimos en la preparatoria, resolvimos pequeños misterios y casos locales, rara vez teníamos algún caso verdaderamente extraordinario, pero nuestra reputación fue creciendo poco a poco. Antes de graduarnos de la universidad, el apellido Suzumiya (que como seguramente recordarán, ahora es también el mío, haciendo a nuestra familia una parte del diminuto tres por ciento de las familias niponas que adoptan el apellido de la esposa) había ganado fama a nivel nacional. Sin embargo, fue hasta un año después que Haruhi obtuvo un trabajo que le permitió llevar su cruzada a nivel internacional. Puedo decir orgullosamente que a mis veinticinco años he pisado cinco de los seis continentes en cerca de dos docenas de países.

Koizumi y su organización se han encargado de procurarnos algunos de los recursos materiales que no son posibles para Haruhi o para mí, y pasaron de estar atados al estado anímico de Haruhi, a estarlo a su voluntad, ésta dispuso que se volvieran una asociación humanitaria, y así lo hicieron. Tengo la noción de que nuestro ésper tiene un rango alto hoy en día, pero termino aburriéndome cuando me lo cuenta y hasta ahora no lo tengo del todo claro. Su principal aportación, sin embargo, es su poder de deducción, como siempre.

Asahina sigue al pendiente de las órdenes de Haruhi. Por un momento estuvo a punto de ser forzada a usar el disfraz de enfermera que usó en la preparatoria… no es que me moleste verla vestida así, pero me da la impresión de que podríamos ser incluso arrestados aquí por tratar de aparentar que somos lo que no somos. Es algo así como un asesor externo y eventualmente ha tenido que hacer uso de su tecnología para ayudarnos a resolver algún misterio. También hay veces en que desaparece por unos días, disculpándose con que tiene que "atender otros asuntos". Supongo que serán asuntos como la "Comandante Michiru…" creo que ya está en esa edad.

Nagato sigue haciendo las veces de monitor-analista de Haruhi y sus capacidades para creación de datos. También sus facultades nos han ayudado de mil maneras y en muchos escenarios para realizar el trabajo, sobre todo si dicho trabajo es peligroso, además de ser la niñera y protectora autoproclamada de Ryoko.

Algunos minutos de caminata después, arribamos a la recepción del amplio edificio hospitalario que buscábamos. Era una enorme habitación cuadrada con un segundo piso visible desde el recibidor, con una gran sala de espera. Es realmente un grandioso hospital, muy parecido en tamaño e infraestructura a los dos que tiene la Universidad de Tokio.

—Bienvenidos al Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro—. Nos dice la recepcionista, una mujer de mediana edad de raza negra con el cabello enrulado. —¿Puedo ayudarlos?

—Sí, gracias—. Responde Haruhi en inglés perfecto. —Estamos buscando al decano de medicina…— Rebusca en su bolso y saca un papel arrugado. —…el… doctor Cuddy… debe estar esperándonos.

—La doctora Lisa Cuddy—. Corrigió la recepcionista. —¿Quién la busca…?

Haruhi sonrió ampliamente a la pregunta y sacó su billetera del bolsillo, abriéndola a un lado de su rostro, haciendo visible placa y credencial:

—Detective Haruhi Suzumiya, Interpol.

Aquí vamos de nuevo…

**Prólogo.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Sí, es correcto... es un crossover... sin embargo, me parece conveniente ponerlo en esta sección hasta que esté terminado, por aquello de que parte de una historia completamente ubicada en el universo del animé. así que una vez que concluya su escritura, será puesto en la sección de crossovers.

Por cierto, y anticipando un poco los eventos del futuro, les comento que tomaré como guía otro de los esquemas de Tanigawa, es decir, contaré las historias con eventuales desórdenes cronológicos, pero no se asusten, será muy entendible.

Pongo, ahora sí, el disclaimer: Peronajes creados por Nagaru Tanigawa (Excepto por Ryoko Suzumiya). Personajes creados por David Shore.

¡Comenten, comenten!


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo primero de Padecimiento Etéreo... ojalá lo disfruten... espero los comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

La oficina del decano de medicina era un muy amplio despacho, un enorme ventanal detrás del escritorio permitía entrar una gran cantidad de luz. Sólo de entrar, fuimos invitados a sentarnos en un pequeño sofá donde difícilmente cupimos los seis.

—Les agradezco mucho que hayan aceptado venir—. Nos dice aquella mujer que se identificó como la Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Para estar entrada en sus cuarentas, parecía muy preocupada por su salud… lo digo porque se veía en verdad saludable… era alta y tenía un cuerpo que daría envidia a muchas jovencitas. Su cabellera negra ligeramente ondulada caía con gracia sobre sus hombros. Era un poco contrastante la combinación de unos ojos azules tan luminosos con un rostro más bien largo y serio.

—Era lo menos que podíamos hacer, le debo un par de favores a Lucas—. Respondió Haruhi.

—¿Y por qué pensó que podríamos ayudar…?— Pregunto yo… aún no me queda del todo claro porque estamos aquí.

—Por su reputación… he escuchado muchas historias sobre ustedes—. Lanza una mirada de prevención repasando al grupo, como reconsiderando si fue buena idea llamarnos. —La verdad es que no imaginaba que fueran tan… jóvenes.

—¿La OMS ya hizo su investigación?— Reorientó Haruhi.

—Sí, al igual que la FDA. Están tan confundidos como nosotros… si no determinamos que es lo que pasa, en unos días será declarada una pandemia mucho más grave que la de la influenza. Nuestra razón para hacerlos venir es que nadie más ha podido averiguar la causa de la enfermedad.

—¿Cuántos casos se han reportado hasta el día de hoy?— Intervino Koizumi tomando notas en un pequeño block esquela.

—Dieciséis, de los cuales cuatro han sido mortales. Entre ayer y hoy han aparecido tres personas más con síntomas.

—¿Quién es el médico responsable?— Pregunté yo.

Cuddy hizo un gesto difícil de interpretar mientras daba un profundo suspiro.

—Acompáñenme—. Indicó luego de unos segundos de indecisión. —Tendrán que trabajar con él después de todo, es mejor que se vayan acostumbrando a sus modos… tenemos una guardería para que la pequeña pase el rato—. Dijo refiriéndose a Ryoko, supongo que considera que un hospital no es el ambiente apropiado para una niña. Le doy toda la razón.

—Ryoko…— Comenzó Haruhi en japonés, agachándose frente a ella. —Vamos a dejarte un rato con otros niños mientras papá y mamá trabajan, ¿te portarás bien?

La pequeña asintió y aceptó radiante, le encanta jugar con otros niños. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Cuddy y tomó su mano. Ella quedó fascinada con la chispa de la niña.

Luego de dejar la guardería nos encaminamos por los pasillos de aquel hospital. A pesar de que muy personalmente prefiero cualquier otro ambiente que el de un sanatorio, este lucía de muchas maneras diferente a cualquiera de los otros en que he estado. Los muros no son blancos y sombríos, aquí abunda el magenta y el guinda y la actividad simplemente es abrumadora. Sin embargo, el aroma a desinfectante aún inunda mis pulmones haciéndome desear con desesperación salir a la calle y tomar aire fresco. Unos cientos de metros entre los intrincados pasillos del edificio nos llevaron a las jefaturas de departamento, y estábamos llegando al fin a nuestro destino: el Departamento de Diagnóstico. Había una pequeña oficina junto con algo parecido a una sala de juntas, pude ver todo eso a través de los muros de cristal. Sin tocar la puerta, Cuddy, al frente de nosotros, abrió haciendo que todos los presentes se volvieran hacia nuestra comitiva, eran cuatro personas. Una doctora alta de cabellera rubia sonrió apenas nos vio entrar, en la mesa estaba otra doctora, muy joven, por cierto, y muy hermosa, de pómulos pronunciados, cabellera castaña y ojos azules. Junto a ella, estaba un médico, quizás en la primera mitad de sus treinta, muy atractivo según los comentarios que Haruhi me haría más tarde. Por último, estaba un sujeto de amplios hombros, barba de candado y piel negra, enfundado en un traje formal.

Nuestro corrillo se quedó detrás de Cuddy y un silencio confuso nos tenía a todos a la expectativa.

—Son las once de la mañana—. Refunfuñó la decano mirando al grupo de médicos con impaciencia. —¿Dónde demonios está…?

Su frase fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de cristal abriéndose de nueva cuenta detrás de nosotros. Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia dicha puerta. Por un momento pensé que sería algún paciente perdido por el hospital, o quizás un indigente que bien pudo haber vulnerado la seguridad del edificio. Yo no tenía idea de frente a quien estaba parado…

El hombre, que rondaba los cincuenta, era muy alto y delgado. Su gesto estaba endurecido, como el de un sobreviviente de guerra, su cabello era muy corto, tal que si recientemente se hubiera rapado por completo y una importante región de su cabeza mostraba canas. Sus ojos azules, cargados de una sagacidad sólo comparable con la de mi esposa, junto con sus profundas ojeras, las arrugas de su rostro, su mal rasurada barba y su angulosa y pronunciada nariz lo hacían lucir más viejo de lo que seguramente era. Había un bastón en su mano derecha, ornamentado con unos curiosos dibujos de llamas, como las de las motocicletas, y sí, como podrán imaginar, el tipo era cojo de un pie… ¿no se supone que debería usar el bastón del otro lado…? En fin. En su hombro había una diminuta back pack y su vestimenta era tan informal como la mía los domingos.

Nos escrutó a todos con intensidad antes de hablar o moverse del lugar donde estaba. Luego de unos momentos de indecisión, entró por completo al recinto y cerró detrás de él. Y así fue como habló:

—Al fin llegaron las edecanes que pedí. Pero el trabajo era para anoche, chicas—. Dijo dirigiéndose a Haruhi, Asahina y Nagato. —Sin embargo, si entran a mi oficina, podríamos cerrar las persianas y…

—Por favor, House…— Interrumpió la decano mientras cruzaba los brazos. —Son los expertos con los que vas a trabajar en los próximos días.

El tipo fingió sorpresa mientras pasaba a través de nosotros sin pedir permiso y lanzó su back pack a una de las sillas. Cuddy negó con la cabeza y se dirigió una vez más hacia nosotros:

—Él es el doctor Gregory House, jefe del departamento de diagnóstico.

—Los expertos con los que voy a trabajar entonces—. Comenzó House mirándonos con curiosidad. —No los quiero. Yo ya tengo a un grupo de expertos—. Resolvió sentándose sobre la mesa del salón y haciendo un guiño a los cuatro médicos que ocupaban la sala cuando llegamos.

—Expertos que no pueden averiguar de qué se está enfermando la gente que estás tratando. No estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento, estoy ordenándote que pongas a estas personas al tanto de lo que sucede—. Dijo Cuddy determinante… si me hubiera dicho a mí con ese tono de voz que hiciera cien flexiones, las hubiera hecho sin pensar.

—¡Pero mamá…!— Se burló House haciendo una mueca infantil.

—Es suficiente, House—. Reviró ella de inmediato con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas que ella era quien mandaba… intimida de verdad. —Constantemente estoy tolerando tus tonterías, pero esta vez es diferente, Seguridad Nacional está presionando.

—Sólo necesito tiempo…— Dijo él irritado.

—No. Se te acabó el tiempo, ya han muerto cuatro personas, acepta que esta situación te ha superado—. Se giró hacia nosotros, con la misma actitud autoritaria que había utilizado contra su médico. —Espero de verdad que sean tan buenos como dicen. Consideren que en esta ocasión hay vidas que peligran. El Dr. House les dará las facilidades que necesiten, o de otra forma, haré que se arrepienta.

Lanzó una última mirada intensa sobre el médico cojo y salió del lugar en camino a su propio despacho. Hubo un silencio que se prolongó por cosa de dos minutos mientras las diez personas en el lugar nos mirábamos los unos a los otros. House fue el primero en hablar:

—Tú, la de grandes pechos—. Dijo dirigiéndose a Asahina. —Si vamos a trabajar juntos, me gustaría un poco de café.

Ella estuvo a punto de obedecer, la vi mirar la cafetera al fondo por un momento y dudar. Luego se dio cuenta de que sería una tontería hacer caso. La siguiente en hablar fue Haruhi.

—Entonces… ponnos al corriente Greg-_Ojisan_.

—¿Tienen entrenamiento médico alguno?— Preguntó el galeno levantando la voz… y en japonés… bastante bueno para un no nativo o no residente. —Porque si no, no tiene ningún maldito sentido que estén aquí, además, preferiría que me llamaran House-_Sensei_.

—¿Cómo te dicen tus amigos?— Preguntó Haruhi, también en japonés, provocando rostros de frustración entre los otros médicos que se estaban perdiendo la conversación.

—No tengo amigos.

—Eso es muy triste, Greg-_Ojisan_. Sin embargo…— Haruhi volvió al inglés. —No es una decisión tuya el trabajar con nosotros—. Mientras decía eso, colocó las manos en su cintura abriendo intencionadamente su saco, dejando a la vista la placa policiaca en su cinturón y el soporte para el arma en su costado.

—Otro policía no, por favor—. Dijo House molesto mientras se daba media vuelta para buscar el café que la viajera del tiempo se negó a servirle. —Ustedes son todos iguales, creen que pueden ir y meter su nariz en asuntos difíciles y resolverlos… esto es un caso médico, los médicos deben resolverlo. Si ninguno de ustedes lo es, lo mejor será que se larguen y dejen a la gente verdaderamente competente hacer su labor.

—¿Gente tan competente como tú? ¡Buen trabajo!— Hasta yo sentí que Haruhi abusó con ese comentario.

House azotó con fuerza la taza en la que estaba a punto de servirse café sobre la mesa del fondo y se volvió hacia Haruhi montado en cólera. Por un momento pensé que trataría de golpearla con el bastón.

—¿Y tú que tienes para ofrecer? ¿Vas a interrogar a los cadáveres?

—Si llegase a ser necesario. Nunca hemos dejado un caso sin resolver.

—¿Eres estúpida?— Retomó House en japonés. —Esto no es una investigación de homicidio, no estamos buscando joyas robadas o combatiendo al crimen organizado, ¡Estamos tratando de diagnosticar una enfermedad! Así que lo diré por última vez: Si no tiene un médico competente con ustedes, ¡lárguense!

—De hecho, sí lo tenemos. Te diré quien es si nos presentas a tu equipo—. Dijo Haruhi llena de autoconfianza y nuevamente en inglés. Agradezco que sea así, yo me habría retirado desde la primera mirada intensa de este tipo.

House hizo un gesto de incredulidad y volvió a darnos la espalda para intentar servirse café por segunda vez. No iba a presentarnos a su equipo de buena gana.

Cuando terminó de preparar su bebida, se volvió hacia nosotros, aún de pie, aún expectantes.

—¿Siguen aquí?— Preguntó sin preocuparse en ocultar su creciente irritación. El hombre de raza negra fue quien dio el siguiente paso.

—Basta, House, podrían ser de ayuda—. Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia nosotros, justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, House tomó la palabra de vuelta.

—Bien. Este es mi asistente, Foreman—. Dijo señalándolo con el bastón.

—Erick Foreman, neurólogo, supervisor y subjefe del departamento de diagnóstico—. Dijo aquél hombre, ignorando la burla.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Supervisor! Con eso de la emancipación y la igualdad… así ponemos en sus contratos para que no nos demanden—. Es curioso… House es… ¿racista? No lo creo… parece que simplemente goza de hacer burla de la gente que tiene alrededor… —Evitemos dramas… la chica rubia es Cameron, la inmunóloga y moralista del equipo. No se dejen llevar por sus lindas piernas—. Continuó luego de mover su bastón hacia ella. —El niño bonito es Robert Chase, el intensivista y lamebotas oficial del departamento, también exesposo de la rubia, la cual está disponible, por cierto—. Fingió susurrar mientras se dirigía a Koizumi, que fue sorprendido por el médico lanzando intensas miradas a Cameron. —La otra chica se llama… eh… ¿Cómo te llamas…? Qué más da, entiende perfectamente por Trece, la internista… por cierto, es bisexual.

Además de los innecesarios comentarios personales sobre sus colaboradores, House no se presentó a sí mismo. Haruhi no pasó ese hecho por alto.

—¿Qué hay de ti, _Ojisan_?— Preguntó ella prácticamente ignorando a los recién presentados. —Oh, no me digas, déjame adivinar… genio solitario, poco realizado, amargado, con serios problemas para socializar, quizás adicto a alguna droga… has echado a perder todas y cada una de las relaciones sentimentales que has tenido gracias a tu finísima personalidad… además de estar sometido por una mujer…

House la miró intensamente por unos segundos.

—Es buena—. Dijo Chase sonriente. House se volvió hacia él, furioso. —¡Lo es!— Se defendió el joven médico.

—Mi turno…— Dijo el cojo. —Veamos… hiperactiva, mandona, intransigente y egocéntrica… tu problema no es tan grave, sólo te falta madurar… con suficientes coitos a la semana podrías mitigarlo.

—Tuve más coitos la última semana que tú en todo el año.

—Y ustedes son…— Intervino Foreman, notando que la discusión entre los líderes de equipos no nos llevarían a ningún lado. Haruhi accedió radiante a responder.

—La belleza de allá es Mikuru Asahina, nuestra experta en derecho internacional—. Esa es una gran mentira… aunque supongo que está bien pensando que no puede decir que es una viajera que viene del futuro. Me pregunto si mentirá sobre la profesión de todos. —El tipo de bigote es Itsuki Koizumi, detective privado—. Eso también es una mentira… Koizumi estudió mercadotecnia. —La chica callada es la Dra. Yuki Nagato—. Un momento… Nagato no es médico… aunque supongo que a esas actualizaciones se refería hace un rato, seguramente ya es mejor que muchos practicantes de medicina. —Él es el Profesor Suzumiya—, Dice refiriéndose a mí. —Maestro en Literatura de la Universidad de Tokio, pero pueden llamarlo Kyon—. ¡Demonios! —Yo soy Haruhi Suzumiya, detective primer nivel de Interpol división Asia y Pacífico Sur—. Al menos no mintió con su profesión y la mía.

—Asia y Pacífico Sur… Están fuera de jurisdicción, muchachita—. Dijo House con agudeza.

—Mi comisión no tiene jurisdicción—. Respondió ella casual.

—¿Y qué comisión tienes?

—No es algo que te incumba, _Ojisan_.

House no respondió, pero se quedó viendo a Haruhi penetrantemente a los ojos. Por un momento pensé que comenzaría a salir humo de los párpados a cualquiera de los dos, los irises azules no daban un ápice de terreno a los ojos ámbar de Haruhi… al final House dijo:

—¿Nos hemos visto antes…?

—No lo creo—. Haruhi comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar y tomé yo la palabra.

—Bien… Dr. House, quizás sería conveniente que nos mostrara porqué nos solicitó la decano del hospital.

—Porque hay personas enfermas.

—Supongo que sí… pero por qué a nosotros…

—Porque hay personas enfermas…— Enfatizó el médico. —…eres algo lento para ser profesor.

—No tanto como tú, Greg-_Ojisan_…— Interrumpió Haruhi ya en la puerta que separaba el despacho del salón de juntas. —Si mi oficina tuvo que intervenir, de verdad eres lento.

House tomó aire para lanzar un improperio bastante sonoro. Nagato habló por segunda vez en el día haciendo que todos nos volviéramos hacia ella.

—Pacientes—. Fue todo lo que dijo.

El jefe del departamento dudo por unos segundos. Finalmente respondió:

—Pabellón B de cuidados intensivos.

Nagato sólo tuvo que escuchar la ubicación para salir sin prisa, pero sin pausa del salón y encaminarse hacia donde le fue indicado, no me sorprendería que ya se supiera el mapa del edificio. House la siguió unos metros con la mirada para luego hacer un gesto a su equipo. A esta orden sin palabras, Trece se puso de pie y salió a toda prisa detrás de nuestra alien. Apenas escaparon de nuestro rango de visión, un nuevo doctor entró al salón. Un hombre de mediana edad y con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ignórenme, por favor, yo sólo vine a ver—. Dijo el doctor con los ojos iluminados, parecía un niño pequeño al que se le habían prometido dulces.

—¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí?— Preguntó House aún más molesto si era posible.

—Cuddy me contó… tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos—. Se adelantó hasta donde yo estaba y me tendió la mano. —James Wilson, usted debe ser el Detective Suzumiya… he leído tanto de usted.

—No, no lo es—. Dijo House sin darme oportunidad de responder y usando una vez más su bastón para señalar a Haruhi, que ya hurgaba en la oficina del galeno… ¿qué no sabe él que es de mala educación señalar a las personas…? ¿Qué no sabe ella que es de mala educación fisgonear en las pertenencias de otras personas?

—Esto será tan divertido…— Dijo Wilson mientras iba a buscar a Haruhi para presentarse.

Realmente esta presentación se estaba prolongando de más. Le expresé esa idea al que desde mi punto de vista era el más centrado y objetivo del lugar, además de que parecía tener la jerarquía para poner las cosas en orden.

—Dr. Foreman… ¿Podría ponernos en situación?

Finalmente, el médico afroamericano logró poner algo de orden en el lugar y comenzamos a ser informados.

El motivo de que el hospital nos llamara es el surgimiento de una enfermedad. Eso no es lo misterioso, por lo que sé, el departamento de diagnóstico del Princeton-Plainsboro es uno de los más reconocidos a nivel mundial, y su jefe, el multicitado Dr. House es quizás el más afamado diagnosta de este país. El verdadero problema radica en que la enfermedad ha atacado únicamente a un grupo de personas dentro del área metropolitana de Nueva Jersey y en menos de una semana, los pacientes comenzaron a morir. Según lo que Cameron nos indicaría después, los pacientes estaban en aislamiento y sólo podían ser auscultados por médicos y los que no ejercíamos la profesión deberíamos mantenernos detrás de un muro de vidrio para evitar un posible contagio.

—¿Cuál es el cuadro de síntomas?— Preguntó Koizumi, con su inseparable block de notas.

—Comienza con algo de inflamación en las vías respiratorias y sarpullido… luego de un par de días viene una crisis de fiebre intensa, ninguno de los pacientes ha estado debajo de los 42ºC, la mayoría suele tener alucinaciones en este punto. Luego de esta crisis, viene una meseta con una fiebre inferior pero con fuertes delirios e insuficiencia renal aguda, que provoca una hipervolemia galopante, esa última parte es la que realmente termina matándolos. Asumimos que a causa de los daños cerebrales como secuela de la primera crisis de fiebre, todos padecen un alto nivel de ansiedad que les dispara un miedo patológico… y todos tienen…— La Dra. Cameron, que era quien nos daba la explicación dudó por un instante y miró a su jefe, como buscando aprobación.

—No nos creerían—. Dijo House repentinamente serio, como si su afirmación fuera para él también… tampoco parecía creer lo que la doctora aún no nos había dicho aún. —Que lo vean con sus propios ojos—. Resolvió al final y nos indicó que lo siguiéramos.

Una vez más estábamos en los pasillos del hospital, sólo que mi martirio era mayor al caminar a velocidad limitada, dado que nuestro guía cojeaba y nos hacía lentos a todos. Haruhi se adelantó para caminar al lado de él. Puedo ver como aumenta su interés por el caso, parece que encontramos algo serio y extraordinario al final.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna, _Ojisan_?— Preguntó ella… Haruhi… no seas indiscreta…

—Me preguntó que qué me pasaba—. Dijo él lanzándole una mirada asesina y hacia abajo… la supera en estatura por cerca de veinte centímetros, aún tomando en cuenta que Haruhi lleva zapatillas de tacón.

—¿Eres tan odioso con todo mundo?— Dijo Haruhi divertida.

—¿Eres tan fastidiosa con todo mundo?

—Sí.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estarán molestándome hoy?

—Descuida, _Ojisan_, sólo hasta que Yuki eche un vistazo a tus pacientes, luego nos iremos a nuestro hotel, hace menos de una hora llegamos a la ciudad, ni siquiera hemos desempacado.

Durante el camino, manteniéndome al final de la comitiva, junto con Foreman, traté de observar detenidamente a la gente con la que iba. Asahina parecía particularmente contenta mientras mantenía una conversación trivial con Chase. De alguna manera, este tipo me recuerda a Koizumi… muy popular, pero algo superficial y no necesariamente muy sincero, aunque cometerías un error al considerar que por ser apuesto no puede ser inteligente. Hay algo en su carácter que me inquieta… no sé como describirlo… ya antes he tenido esa sensación en presencia de otras personas… es como si tuviera un lado oscuro… mi instinto rara vez se equivoca en esos asuntos, trataré de hacer el comentario a Haruhi más tarde. Koizumi, por otro lado, parece estar encantando a la Dra. Cameron con su actuación de gran detective privado. Parece una mujer inteligente, pero el histrionismo de Koizumi puede ser demasiado para algunas personas. Es tranquilizante verlo convivir con mujeres nuevamente. Me inquietaba que no pudiera recuperarse por completo del incidente con aquella extraterrestre en tercer año de preparatoria.

—¿No son un poco jóvenes para dedicarse a cosas tan serias?— Me pregunta Foreman, aparentemente casual.

—Considero que la edad no es un factor determinante para el potencial de una persona.

—¿Han tratado algún caso médico antes?

—Este será el primero.

—Entonces espero que sean tan buenos como dicen, o en su defecto, muy afortunados… yo tengo más de diez años de practicar la medicina y nunca había visto nada como esto.

Mientras trataba de digerir las palabras de Foreman noté que el pasillo por el que ahora transitábamos estaba desierto. El rótulo sobre una gran puerta doble nos indicaba que habíamos llegado al pabellón B de cuidados intensivos, y que actualmente estaba aislado del resto del hospital. A un lado de la puerta, sobre una pequeña mesa con ruedas para instrumental médico había una caja con guantes para cirujano y máscaras cubre bocas, House tomó una de las últimas y se la colocó en el rostro. Todos lo imitamos y cruzamos la puerta.

Adentro, el escenario era digno de la escena de la autopsia del extraterrestre en _Independence Day_. Una puerta de cristal con cerrojos eléctricos mantenía separadas las camas de los enfermos del pasillo donde estábamos nosotros. Foreman parecía particularmente inquieto ante el panorama… como si le trajera algún tipo de recuerdo. Del otro lado del muro, había un par de astronautas… bueno, en realidad no eran astronautas. La doctora… ¿cuál era su nombre…? Bueno, Trece y Nagato vestían trajes de protección muy parecidos a los que usan los apicultores. Podía ver como Trece decía algo, pero su voz era demasiado baja para escucharla de este lado del vidrio. Nagato se limitaba a mirar a los pacientes, la mayoría de ellos, inconscientes, y eventualmente los tocaba para auscultarlos adecuadamente.

Foreman se acercó al control de los cerrojos, tocó un botón y habló:

—¿Qué opina, Dra. Nagato?

Nagato no respondió de inmediato. Se limitó a ver a Haruhi y a mí… demonios, conozco esa mirada… es la misma que nos lanza cuando algo está terriblemente mal.

—Cadáveres—. Dijo ella. Foreman hizo una seña indicándole las últimas cuatro camillas de la habitación. Nagato atravesó el lugar lívida como un fantasma, Trece la seguía de cerca y trataba de darle todas las explicaciones. —¿Tiempo de deceso?— Preguntó mientras destapaba uno de los cuerpos…

—Menos de doce horas—. Alcancé a escuchar de Foreman.

Asahina tuvo que dar media vuelta y llevarse una mano a la boca, seguramente para prevenir las arcadas que sintió. Los médicos tenían una expresión de desazón en el rostro, Koizumi y yo también tuvimos que apartar momentáneamente la mirada. Daba la impresión de que sólo Haruhi, House y Nagato tenían la entereza (o la sangre fría) para soportar el espectáculo… el cadáver parecía haber perdido la mitad de su peso en las últimas horas antes de morir. Puedo calcular eso, porque su piel aún tiene rastros del volumen original que tenían sus brazos. Parece que era un hombre joven y con buena condición física. La hipervolemia que había experimentado había terminado por reventar sus vasos sanguíneos, lo que provocó que tuviera una fuerte hematidrosis que tiñó su piel blanca (porque era caucásico) de carmín intenso. Sus ojos, ligeramente abiertos, se veían igual de derramados y aún resbalaban algunas lágrimas de sangre. Su cabello, aunque cortísimo, daba signos de haber comenzado a caerse. Por cierto, la terminología médica nos la estaba explicando House. Miré al suelo cuando pensé que tendría pesadillas si seguía viendo el demacrado rostro del occiso y reparé que el piso estaba cubierto de mantas sanguinolentas…

—¿Sigue sangrando?— Pregunté… no soy doctor, ni de lejos puedo saber las cosas que esta gente sabe… pero si algo sé es que cuando mueres, dejas de sangrar.

—Así parece ser… desde que comenzó la hematidrosis unas seis horas antes de morir hasta ahora no ha dejado de sangrar. No sabemos ni siquiera de donde sale tanta sangre… el cuerpo, aunque muerto ya, sigue produciéndola… ahora mismo no siente nada… pero debió sufrir un infierno antes de morir. También el rigor mortis y la putrefacción comenzaron antes del deceso…— House parecía haber dejado su espíritu rebelde y su impertinencia detrás de la puerta mientras decía esas palabras. —Si esta es una enfermedad natural, alguien arriba de verdad debe odiarnos…

—¿Qué tipo de enfermedad es esta _Ojisan_?— Preguntó Haruhi apenas recuperó la voz. —¿Es infecciosa? ¿Autoinmune? ¿Parasitaria?

—No…— Parecía tomarle un esfuerzo supremo a House combinar las palabras que diría a continuación. —No lo sé. Aunque es por demás decir que es una enfermedad de la sangre, me da la impresión de que es infecciosa…

Mientras decía eso, levantó el bastón señalando a Nagato con él. Ella alzaba con suavidad la cabeza del cadáver y acercó su rostro con curiosidad. Levantó un poco más el cuerpo y nos indicó que echáramos un vistazo.

Qué me condenen…

Entre la deteriorada piel del cuello del muerto, a pesar de la sangre y las arrugas propias de la humedad, eran perfectamente apreciables… un par de agujeros… ¿Es una…?

—Yuki… ¿Eso es una mordida?— Se adelantó Haruhi a mis pensamientos.

Nagato asintió y House habló:

—Todos los pacientes la tienen. No sabemos que se las hizo… considerando que sólo hay una animal con esas medidas dentales.

—¿Qué animal?— Preguntó Asahina temerosa, saliendo por fin de su mutismo y evitando por todos los medios ver hacia donde estaban las camillas.

—Un humano.

¿En qué nos metimos esta vez…?

**Capítulo 1.**

**Fin.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 online... si House está inspirado en Sherlock Holmes, Haruhi no podría ser más feliz con otro modelo de detective... ¡disfruten el capítulo y no se olviden de dejar un review!

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Mi mente aún no puede recuperarse de la imagen del cadáver sanguinolento que dejamos en la sala de cuidados intensivos aislada del hospital. Los otros tres muertos lucían iguales, y sé que si no trato de sacarlos de mi cabeza, tendré sueños desagradables esta noche. Cuando volvimos a la oficina de House, Haruhi se comprometió a estar al día siguiente a primera hora en el hospital para comenzar con la investigación. Yo iba nuevamente al volante en nuestro auto de alquiler abandonando los terrenos de la Universidad en dirección a nuestro hotel.

—Parece que viste un fantasma—. Me dice despreocupada Ryoko mientras juega con una consola portátil que recibió en la última navidad, parece que juega una partida en línea con Koizumi.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Pregunta Haruhi.

—Porque venimos de un hospital… me imagino que debe haber muchos fantasmas dentro de los hospitales. A lo mejor tuvieron suerte y vieron uno—. Debo decir que Ryoko no sólo memoriza lo que encuentra en su camino. Una de las cosas que heredó de mí es el relacionar y analizar profundamente lo que pasa a su alrededor. Unos meses atrás, por la televisión pasaron un documental sobre fantasmas en un popular canal educativo. Quizás de ahí venga su pregunta.

—Los fantasmas no existen, Ryoko—. Atajo yo.

—¡Claro que existen!— Responden madre e hija al mismo tiempo, mirándome como miraría un miembro de la inquisición a un hereje declarado.

—¿Te divertiste en la guardería del hospital, Ryoko?— Sale Asahina a mi rescate.

—Sí, hay muchos niños y jugamos a muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que te entendieran?— Preguntó Koizumi, igual que Ryoko, sin separar los ojos del LCD de la consola portátil.

La niña hizo un mohín dándonos a entender que no tenía idea. Es una niña, y los niños, sin importar la etnia, raza o lo que sea, podrán jugar… es una facultad propia de los infantes trascender más allá de las barreras del idioma para interactuar… quizás este mundo de adultos podría aprender algo de ellos.

—Tío Koizumi… eres terrible…— Dijo la niña luego de unos segundos y volviéndose hacia el ésper. Por la expresión de él, Ryoko lo había derrotado vergonzosamente a lo que sea que estuvieran jugando… hay cosas que nunca cambian.

* * *

Tuvimos un viaje sin incidentes y media hora después de salir del hospital atravesábamos el lobby del Hyatt Regency Princeton. Era un hotel grande y más o menos lujoso, supongo que disfrutaremos nuestra estancia aquí… aunque con el problema que debemos investigar, supongo será difícil que tengamos tiempo para entretenernos. Koizumi nos informó que los miembros de la Agencia se habían encargado de llevar nuestro equipaje del aeropuerto al hotel en el transcurso de la mañana, además de haber registrado adecuadamente las habitaciones que utilizaríamos durante nuestra estancia en esta ciudad.

Luego de que Haruhi y Nagato arrasaran con el bufete del restaurante, Haruhi dio las últimas indicaciones del día siendo poco antes de las seis de la tarde:

—A partir de este momento son libres hasta mañana a las nueve de la mañana. Despéjense y traten de descansar lo más posible, como vieron, tenemos un caso difícil entre manos y los necesito al cien por ciento.

Koizumi comentó algo de ir a ver una película a una sala de proyección local haciendo la invitación extensiva, al final terminó yendo solo. Asahina habló de dormir el resto de la tarde y se puso a nuestra disposición si algo se ofrecía.

—Autorización—. Dijo Nagato tras ponerse de pie y mirarnos inexpresiva.

—¿Para qué?— Pregunto mientras nos dirigimos a la caja para que yo, fiel a la costumbre de la brigada, pague por la comida.

—Visitar la zona comercial de la ciudad.

—No necesitas pedir permiso para eso, Yuki—. Responde Haruhi.

—Autorización para llevar a Ryoko.

La niña de inmediato nos regala esa sonrisa de un millón de vatios que rivaliza con la de su madre mientras se cuelga de la mano de Nagato.

—Nada de golosinas y nada de separarte de Nagato—. Le indico dando por entendido que el permiso estaba concedido. No pasó más de un minuto para que ambas mujeres salieran de nuestra vista con destino desconocido. No dudamos mucho para dejarlas ir, creo que además de con Haruhi, con Nagato es el lugar más seguro de la tierra para Ryoko.

Luego de recibir nuestras llaves en la recepción, llegamos a la suite que nos fue rentada después de casi treinta y seis horas desde que salimos de casa. ¿No han notado que lo primero que hacen las personas al llegar a un hotel es abrir las cortinas y ver a través de las ventanas? Pues siguiendo esa regla, me adelante una vez en la habitación para ejecutar ese ritual de viajeros mientras Haruhi se deshacía del saco, el cinturón para su arma y los tortuosos zapatos de tacón.

Unos segundos después de que yo dejara mi propia gabardina colgada en el perchero, acerqué una silla a la cama, justo enfrente de donde Haruhi se sentara momentos atrás. Cuando se embarazó de Ryoko, y muy a pesar de su magnífica condición física, noté que el dolor en los pies era una de las pocas cosas que lograba someterla al final de la jornada. Un buen día me acerqué después de que ella llegara de la universidad y masajeé sus pies, costumbre que sigo teniendo hasta el día de hoy, así que ella sólo se deja hacer, mirándome con esos ojos cargados de gratitud que sólo yo he visto y son sólo para mí.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?— Le pregunto a sabiendas de que también debe estar exhausta, aunque sólo le tomará unas horas recargar sus baterías.

—Darme un baño y dormir un poco—. Responde relajada. —Cuando Ryoko regrese, llegará directo a dormir, así que no creo que de muchos problemas—. Yo asiento y le indico que levante el pie faltante, Haruhi me mira con intensidad. —Estúpido Kyon—. Me susurra luego de unos segundos.

—¿Pasa algo malo?— Pregunto ante el inusitado insulto.

—Aún creo que el amor es un lapsus del juicio… una enfermedad.

—¿A qué viene eso?— Cuestiono divertido.

Me pellizca las mejillas y un instante después recarga su frente en mi cuello.

—Por tu maldita culpa vivo enferma.

* * *

La tarde corrió sin mayores acontecimientos. Tomamos un relajante baño caliente y poco antes de las nueve de la noche, mientras Haruhi terminaba de secarse el cabello en el baño, yo estaba ya en la cama, vistiendo un bonito pijama chino en azul celeste, regalo de San Valentín de Haruhi, mientras tomo las notas del día en mi fiel laptop. A medida que vacío los recuerdos de mi cabeza en el procesador de texto que acostumbro, comienzo a dar una dimensión un poco más realista a lo que presenciamos hoy en el hospital. A estas alturas debe ser evidente ya aquello que parece que enfrentamos, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿qué cosa muerde a la gente haciéndolos enfermar de tan extravagante forma?

Yo tenía la idea de que los vampiros te convertían en uno de ellos cuando te mordían, sin embargo, haciendo una investigación un poco más profunda, me di cuenta de que más bien, un ser humano normal moriría de ser atacado por uno de estos seres. Esto, obviamente, es conocimiento sacado del saber popular, no hay documentación seria acerca de estos seres por ningún lado, y por serio me refiero a escritores acreditados en alguna ciencia como la medicina o la fisiología.

Sin embargo, gracias a las grandes obras literarias, tenemos una interpretación tanto de los vampiros de fantasía como los que describe Anne Rice; como de los "vampiros reales", aquellas personas en la historia que han llevado tales estilos de vida que han sido relacionados con estos seres, como el caso de Elizabeth Báthory o Vlad Tepes (mejor conocido como Drácula)… sólo espero que no tengan piel brillante como en cierta película que una personita en esta habitación abucheó con particular entusiasmo.

Y muy a pesar de que Haruhi así lo desee, tengo la firme esperanza de que haya una buena explicación para lo que sea que pase en el Princeton-Plainsboro que no involucre a ningún ser de ultratumba. La otra parte de este entuerto está en uno de los médicos.

Por supuesto, House.

A medida que voy encontrando cosas sobre él en internet, me doy cuenta que estamos en presencia de uno de los médicos de mayor reconocimiento a nivel internacional, no sólo famoso por su innegable genialidad, sino por su peliagudo y contrastante carácter. Trataré de preguntar a sus colaboradores en otro momento, siempre es bueno tener una visión más amplia de las personas con las que trabajas.

Mis reflexiones fueron cortadas por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación al ser golpeada.

Ryoko y Nagato estaban ahí de pie, la niña me mira poniendo en su rostro esa expresión que hace irresistible una petición suya y a la que sólo Haruhi puede hacer frente, si no fuera por ella, ya tendríamos un perro y un conejo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres…?— Pregunto cruzando los brazos frente a mi pecho, haciéndome el duro.

—Quedarme a dormir con la tía Yuki.

—Te he dicho que no puedes disponer del tiempo de Nagato…— Comienzo a decirle con tranquilidad.

—No tengo problema con que se quede conmigo—. Intercepta la alienígena.

—Qué vaya—. Dice de pronto Haruhi, levantando la voz desde el baño sin asomarse. —Que se lleve un pijama y su cepillo de dientes, y que Yuki no la deje ver televisión hasta muy tarde.

Yo me limito a encogerme de hombros ante la indicación y unos momentos después despacho a las dos mujeres con toda la indumentaria necesaria. Nagato parece particularmente feliz (aunque su expresión no lo muestre) de tener una relación tan estrecha con Ryoko, también mi hija parece tener mayor empatía con ella que con los otros miembros de la brigada.

Volví a sentarme en la cama y comencé a cerrar las notas que había hecho… mañana tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer y quisiera estar en mis cabales para hacerlo. Es curioso… Haruhi, a últimas fechas, también se ha vuelto más consciente de respetar el espacio y el tiempo de los otros miembros de la brigada, y peticiones como la que Ryoko acaba de hacer suelen ser discutidas… pero hoy le concedió el permiso casi de inmediato… me pregunto qué será lo que trama.

—¿Kyon…?— Finalmente Haruhi sale del baño. Instintivamente me vuelvo a verla. Hora de una evocación…

* * *

—¿Sabes que tu futuro académico está en riesgo, verdad?— No responde. Esa es una de las cosas que hace que los estudiantes de bachillerato me enerven. —Al menos finge que te interesa. —La reprendo con voz baja, ella mira al piso mientras se masajea las manos ansiosamente.

—¿Eh… existe alguna forma de arreglarlo?— Me pregunta luego de unos instantes, apenas sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, los retira de vuelta… está realmente avergonzada.

—Aunque no lo creas, sé por lo que estás pasando—. Le digo relajándome un poco. —También fui adolescente alguna vez y sé que es difícil ignorar lo que los demás hacen. Pero créeme en lo que te voy a decir a continuación: si haces un uso responsable de tu tiempo, podrás cumplir con todas tus responsabilidades escolares sin abandonar las cosas con las que te diviertes.

—¿Y… ahora qué debo hacer…?

—Primero que nada, debo informar a tus padres… ellos deben saber que tu situación es muy poco favorable con los exámenes para la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina—. Le explico tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Los exámenes no son problema… puedo pasarlos con los ojos cerrados.

—Sin duda—. Le doy la razón, es una muchachita brillante, pero tengo que bajarla de su nube. —Pero no servirá de nada un examen perfecto con un promedio tan mediocre como el que llevas hasta hoy. Y para eso necesito que tus padres estén al tanto.

Una vez más se queda en silencio. Tratando de ocultar mi irritación, me levanto de mi escritorio y camino hacia la ventana detrás de mí. La Preparatoria del Norte apenas si ha cambiado en los años que la dejé, ver el sol del ocaso pintando el paisaje de anaranjado intenso me trae magníficos recuerdos.

—Profesor Suzumiya… Por favor… no llame a mis padres… usted no sabe la vergüenza que me haría pasar…— La escucho llamarme en un hilo de voz. —En verdad… ¿cree que habría alguna forma de mejorar mis notas…?

—Si te comprometes y trabajas duro, puedo ayudarte con algunas evaluaciones, pero necesito ver tu esfuerzo—. Le digo sin volverme hacia ella. Realmente es un desperdicio que una mente tan brillante se deje llevar por las tonterías de la preparatoria, sé que puede dar más que eso.

—No, profesor… yo hablaba de otro tipo de negociación.

¡Ah, no…! ¡Eso sí que no!

—¿Estás tratando de sobornarme?— Pregunto mientras me vuelvo hacia ella, cada vez me resulta más difícil ocultar mi molestia, está llegando demasiado lejos. —No te ofendas, pero gano más en un par de meses de lo que seguramente tú has ahorrado en toda tu vida.

Pero al verla de frente nuevamente me doy cuenta que no está hablando de pagarme… al menos no con dinero…

Está ya de pie sin haberse movido de frente a mi escritorio. Sus manos están tomadas a la altura de su diafragma, enredada entre sus dedos está la parte frontal de la blusa del uniforme de marinerita que siguen llevando las estudiantes de esta escuela desde que tengo memoria, permitiéndome tener una muy favorable vista de su perfecto y juvenil abdomen, adornado por ese diminuto y desafiante ombligo, que a su vez sostiene como invitado a un discreto _piercing_.

—Sé que no podría pagarle con dinero… sin embargo…— Sus ojos finalmente se giran hacia mí… están llenos de determinación. —Sé que hay algo que puedo darle que nadie más podría…

No, no, no… esto está muy, muy mal… mi mente me dice eso mientras veo como comienza a rodear el escritorio que nos separa, esa trémula torpeza hace que su andar sea sumamente sensual.

—Detente…— Le digo poniendo una mano al frente mientras retrocedo hacia la ventana, como si me estuviera amenazando con un arma de fuego… es una buena analogía, francamente creo que lo que sea que ronda su cabeza es mucho más peligroso que cualquier tipo de arma. —De verdad… reconsidera… ¿No es un precio muy alto a pagar para obtener una buena calificación?

—¿Cree que es por mis calificaciones que hago esto…?— Su voz suena diferente… congestionada, letárgica… —No, profesor… me quedé aquí, con usted, mientras todo mundo dejó la escuela ya… porque lo quiero…

La frase es como un martillo sobre una capa de hielo… estoy desesperado mientras mi huída es frenada por el muro detrás de mí.

—Esto no está bien… sabes perfectamente que nada bueno podrá resultar de esto…

Estando a menos de un paso de mí, se detiene, y me mira con los ojos repentinamente rojos y húmedos.

—¿Es que…? ¿Acaso no le gusto…?— Mira al piso mientras comienza a hipar. A esta distancia puedo ver perfectamente sus pequeñas lágrimas como diamantes caer a la duela. —¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita…? ¿O es que le gustan inteligentes?

—Cálmate… no es eso… es sólo que no es correcto…

—¿No es correcto?— Me pregunta encarándome de nueva cuenta. —¿En qué universo no sería correcto amar… y desear pertenecer a aquél a quien se ama…? pero juzgue usted mismo…— Al decir eso, toma mi mano y la pone sobre su mejilla… cálida, suave y empapada por sus lágrimas. —¿Usted siente que esto es incorrecto?

No sé que responder… ciertamente algo me dice que está mal… es muy joven y no tiene el discernimiento para ver el error que está a punto de cometer… pero no puedo mover mis labios… un instante después, ella gira su rostro hacia la palma de mi mano y comienza a besarla con ternura mientras cierra los ojos… quiero decirle que se detenga… quiero salir corriendo… pero no hay una sola neurona haciendo sinapsis que me permita ejecutar ninguna de esas acciones. Una vez más me mira, esa mano que me robó (porque ya a estas alturas no gobierno yo sobre ella), es llevada a través de su cuello… su piel es muy suave… luego baja con tranquilidad entre sus senos y las yemas de mis dedos acarician su abdomen y su ombligo… ella sigue haciéndola bajar… hasta que puedo sentir la maravillosa suavidad de sus muslos tibios… está tomando mi mano como se toma a un pez que pelea por volver al agua, teniendo buen cuidado de evitar que escape… y luego de llegar al límite de la falda, mi mano es guiada por debajo de ésta nuevamente hacia arriba…

Aún a pesar de la ropa interior puedo sentir el calor y la humedad… ella se encorva un poco al sentir a este intruso que ella misma ha invitado a entrar y se aferra a mi muñeca cautiva como si de ello dependiera su vida… involuntariamente (de verdad, es involuntario) comienzo a mover mis dedos, provocando un repentino escalofrío en mi alumna…

—Se… se ve agitado, profesor…— Me dice ella… no lo había notado… estoy jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, además de sentir que mi cabeza se quedó sin sangre… y toda esa sangre fue a parar a otro lugar… —No es sano que acumule tanta presión… déjeme ayudarlo a liberarla…

Dicho esto, mi olfato es golpeado por el aroma a frutas de su brillo labial mientras une sus labios con los míos… vaya que es buena besando… mi sorpresa aumentó cuando sentí la fina textura de su lengua. Desde mi muy personal punto de vista, quizás una de las cosas que define a una mujer como buena amante, es la calidad y técnica de los besos. Esta jovencita, diez años menor que yo, no es una experta… es una artista.

Mi mano no es cautiva ya, pero no se ha movido de lugar y sigue su perverso juego, que ha logrado agitar la respiración y ritmo cardiaco de mi joven acosadora. Ella, por su parte, ya hace algo semejante sobre mis pantalones… esto es simplemente demasiado… creo que debo sentirme orgulloso de mi autocontrol… ella sabe que a estas alturas mi voluntad ya le pertenece, así que sin esforzarse demasiado me toma por el cinturón y me lleva hasta el asiento de mi escritorio, ordenándome sin palabras que me siente.

Al hacerlo, ella se hinca frente a mí… no irá a hacer lo que creo que… oh, demonios… mientras alguna parte de mi cerebro busca despertar a mi aparato locomotor y ayudarlo a hacer lo correcto, mis ojos se nublan ante la visualización de las manos de la jovencita abriendo los seguros de mi cinturón y mis pantalones… no es tan inocente como parece… sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo… no pasó mucho para que encontrara lo que estaba buscando.

—Guau… Profesor Suzumiya… es magnífico…— Es raro escuchar eso… pero también es sumamente estimulante… —…y parece que está pasando por una _situación dura_…— No puedo evitar reír por tan crudo juego de palabras mientras la veo masajearme. —Yo voy a ayudarlo, profesor… esto no le va a doler…

Ya lo creo que no… pero sin duda me costará el infierno…

Cualquier idioma me quedaría parco para describir la sensación de su lengua sobre dicha parte de mí. La repasaba con tanta soltura que imaginé que acostumbraba comer caramelos o paletas congeladas con frecuencia. Ni un ápice de recelo o aversión en su rostro… maldición, eso también es estimulante. Justo cuando pensé que no podía ser mejor, abrió esos labios frutales tanto como pudo y se llevó todo lo que cupo de mí a su boca…

—¡Por Dios!— Digo irremediablemente. Al escucharme exclamar me mira sin detenerse y sonríe tanto como puede… otro regalo visual que simplemente no puedo ignorar. Se detiene por un momento y me dedica una mirada perversa, porque sabe que ahora es ella quien manda. Regresa a la carga, sólo hasta este momento reparo en que se ha estado tocando desde que esta locura comenzó… me siento en deuda.

Así, unos minutos después aumentó la velocidad de sus succiones, mientras yo agradezco estar sentado, pues mis piernas se sienten como de gelatina… y a estas alturas no puedo soportarlo más…

—D… ¡Detente…! ¡Voy a…!

—Sóo haalo pdfs'or…— Después de decir algo tan ininteligible, no me queda fuerza para resistirme…

Fue uno de los más duraderos, intensos y abundantes orgasmos que he tenido jamás… y esta estudiante me acompañó hasta el final en él… no se retractó ni un milímetro… y después de unos segundos, con delicadeza, separa su rostro de mi cuerpo, aunque esa parte de mi anatomía sigue siendo su juguete mientras tanto.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?— Le pregunto en un hilo de voz.

—"Sólo hágalo, profesor"—. Me mira con algo parecido a la súplica. —A pesar de tal descarga… sigue tan firme… creo que merezco una compensación…

Ya lo creo que sí. Tomándola por sorpresa, me levanto de un salto de mi silla. Sin importarme nada en absoluto, barro con mis brazos todo el menaje que hay en el escritorio y acto seguido, abusando un poco de mi fuerza, levanto a la chica y la tiendo bocarriba sobre el mueble.

—P… profesor… por favor… sea gen… ¡Ah…!— Creo saber qué es lo que iba a pedirme, pero mi apetito fue mayor que mi paciencia. A mitad de su frase, mi rostro estaba hundido en su entrepierna. Al no poder saborear completamente tan exquisito elíxir caí en cuenta que aún no me deshacía de su ropa interior. Dejándome llevar por el frenesí del momento, sólo me costó un rápido movimiento de mano para arrancar la prenda hecha jirones.

Aún me resulta impresionante el modo en que los sentidos pueden ubicar a tu cerebro en muchas instancias simultáneamente. Por un lado, mi tacto le obsequia la increíble suavidad de sus muslos blancos en mis mejillas. Mi vista me da el bellísimo panorama de las esbeltas dimensiones de su estómago y ese _piercing_ en el ombligo tan incitante. Mi oído puede captar toda la sinfonía de gemidos y palabras entrecortadas que mi victima pregona. Mi olfato recibe la combinación de la suave fragancia que utiliza y su exquisito aroma corporal natural, igualmente delicado. Mi gusto, sin embargo, ubicado en la lengua como en todos los seres humanos, es quien recibe la mayor parte del botín, pues mientras siente la suavidad inimaginable del más delicado de los postres, recibe el sabor maravilloso, con un toque acre, de su sexo, ahora desbordado.

Teniendo como ventaja una experiencia que supera por diez años la de ella, me resulta particularmente fácil llevarla al clímax.

Es mi rostro esta vez el que lleva el gesto diabólico, no sé en qué grado, pero debe ser uno alto, pues la jovencita parece un poco asustada a pesar de que no ha salido palabra de mi boca. Quizás debió pensarlo un poco mejor antes de tentarme de esa forma… por su culpa acabo de condenar mi alma… así que ya no me importa lo que pase.

La atraigo por las manos para incorporarla. Una vez sentada ante mí, tomo con delicadeza el cuello de su uniforme y en un rapidísimo movimiento rompo la parte frontal. Ahora de verdad está inquieta y trata de cubrirse el torso mientras la observo… todo en esta jovencita vivifica esa parte salvaje de mí, que hasta hoy he explorado tan poco. Retomando la delicadeza en mi actuar, paso mi brazo derecho por su cintura mientras toco su rostro con la otra mano. Una vez más nuestros labios hacen contacto, aunque por menos tiempo. Con la misma sutileza comienzo a bajar a través de su cuello, sintiendo como se erizan los vellos de su nuca mientras lo hago. Cuando llegué a sus clavículas, noté que el sostén había desaparecido ya, seguramente ella misma lo retiró en un afán por no quedarse atrás, otorgándome la visión de esos bellos y bien formados senos. Mi camino de besos sigue en descenso, con un apetito poco común degusté esos pezones, tan sensibles y rosados, que hacían a mi acompañante lanzar pequeños lamentos de dolor y placer, no sé cuales con más frecuencia.

Mientras eso pasa, mi virilidad ya rosa los límites de su vulva, y apenas siente el contacto, tiene un escalofrío e intenta escapar de mí… pero ya es tarde…

—Cuidado… es mi primera vez…— Me dice en voz baja, en una extraña mezcla entre miedo y excitación. Yo asiento y comienzo a empujar… lenta, pero firmemente. —¡Ah…! m… más despacio, por favor…— La escucho, sé que puede ser doloroso la primera vez, pero el dolor durará poco tiempo. Continúo. —¿Profesor…? Me duele… por favor…

—Sólo un poco más…— Le digo con dulzura, tratando de calmarla al ver que no abre los ojos.

—De… deténgase, por favor… me duele…

—Sólo resiste un poco más, preciosa, te prometo que el dolor se irá…— Casi he llegado al tope y una vez que lo haga, seré mucho más gentil.

—¡Nnhh! ¡Basta…! ¡Por favor…! ¡Me va a partir en dos…! ¡Ah…!— Exclama mientras se aferra al escritorio con la derecha y clava las uñas de la izquierda en mi nuca.

Sus lamentos paran al mismo tiempo que mi avance. He llegado al límite. Dejo que se habitúe a la invasión por un par de minutos mientras se regulariza su respiración. Es curioso… luego de que ese tiempo pasara, el gesto de dolor que tenía se había esfumado casi por completo, dando paso a un hermoso guiño de felicidad en su ahora arrobado rostro, coronado por unos cristalinos conatos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Sonríe al fin.

—¿Estás bien?— Le pregunto al ver su cambio de actitud.

—Mejor que nunca…— Responde ella con naturalidad.

—Comenzaré a moverme…— Le indico. Ella asiente de conformidad.

Unos minutos después parecía haberse recuperado por completo del dolor, y ahora podía escuchar nuevamente sus gemidos, sólo que en una entonación completamente diferente. Echando mano de lo que he aprendido a lo largo de los años, la hago estremecerse con facilidad y alcanzar un par de orgasmos en el camino.

El uniforme de marinerita, ahora parcialmente rasgado, hace un sugestivo frufrú en el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos al friccionarse… cuando noto que está por llegar a la cúspide por tercera vez, decido que es momento para mí también… mi ritmo aumento, facilitando la llegada también para ella.

No hubo palabras, sólo mi respiración entrecortada y sus lamentos en mi oído mientras se aferraba a mí y hundía su rostro en mi cuello… sé que notó cuando inundé sus entrañas, pues dejó escapar un mohín de sorpresa… una vez que todo terminara, me dejé caer a su lado, sin energías ya…

* * *

El techo de nuestra habitación parece particularmente interesante en este momento. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea… pero Haruhi y yo lo miramos con intensidad. Procurando moverme lo menos posible, giro mis ojos hacia el reloj de pared. Las cuatro de la madrugada.

—¿Kyon?— Comienza Haruhi, recuperando parte de la compostura y sin dejar de ver al techo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?— Me pregunta con un acento extraño en la voz.

—No tengo idea… pero fue bueno, ¿no?

—¿Bueno…? ¿Bueno…? ¡No hacíamos el amor seis veces en una sola noche desde que concebimos a Ryoko…!

—Entonces podremos esperar otros siete años para volver a hacerlo, ¿no?

—¡Oh, de ninguna manera!— Me dice con entusiasmo al tiempo que se mete entre mis brazos. —Te encontré el botón, pervertido… y lo usaré…

¿Pensaron que aprovechándome de mi condición de profesor había abusado de una alumna? ¿Por quién me toman…? Aunque creo que merecen una explicación.

Apenas Ryoko y Nagato se fueron, Haruhi me llamó desde la puerta del baño, ¿recuerdan? El verla me hizo ponerme de pie de inmediato… ahí estaba ella… vestida con su viejo uniforme de la preparatoria del norte, incluso con la banda amarilla en el cabello, tal como la recuerdo en su adolescencia. A razón de los años, el viejo atuendo de marinerita le queda favorablemente pequeño, exaltando su belleza y dándole un toque de sensualidad que no había visto antes… como era de esperarse, no pude hacer más que hincarme frente a la diosa una vez que la tuve de frente… luego ella planteó un escenario y vivimos la escena que leyeron renglones arriba… esta mujer simplemente no deja de sorprenderme.

* * *

A las nueve en punto de la mañana siguiente, los seis regresábamos al hospital para encontrarnos con la sorpresa de que el jefe de diagnóstico aún no se presentaba. No fue una gran noticia en realidad. Haruhi, Nagato y Koizumi se adelantaron junto con los médicos para enterarse en la medida de lo posible de los detalles del caso y poder comenzar una investigación más seria. Asahina y yo nos ofrecimos a llevar a Ryoko a la guardería del hospital para luego unirnos a los otros. Unos minutos después de dar las recomendaciones pertinentes, dejé a mi hija entre los hijos de los empleados y pacientes del hospital, notando que entre ayer y hoy ya dominaba algunas palabras del inglés.

No di mayor importancia a la escena que presenciaría unos segundos después, al encontrarme nuevamente con Asahina. Ahí estaba nuestra bella maestra del té en el área de cuneros. Miraba aquí y allá las nuevas adquisiciones del mundo con ojos iluminados. Sin atreverme a sacarla de su embeleso veo que una de las enfermeras se le acerca con un recién nacido, permitiéndole cargarlo. Se veía tan realizada al tener al pequeño en brazos… es decir… quizás un varón nunca sepa realmente del significado que un hijo tiene para una madre… y supongo que es natural que muchas mujeres tengan una inquietud casi orgánica por experimentarlo.

Alrededor de las diez y media de la mañana House hacía gala de todo el descaro que le era posible mientras daba vueltas a su bastón, de pie al lado de una pizarra blanca en la cual estaban escritos los nombres de varias enfermedades, la mayoría ya tachados.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— Susurré a Foreman.

—Un diferencial… aquí todos damos una idea de qué podría ser la enfermedad y…

—Y yo la descarto al escuchar que es una idea estúpida—. Exclama House triunfante.

—Lo dices como si pudieras hacerlo sin ayuda, _Ojisan_—. Responde Haruhi.

—Puedo, pero me aburría mucho sin alguien de quién burlarme.

—¿Podemos continuar?— Interviene Cameron irritada. —Por si no lo recuerdan, hay gente muriendo en C. I.

—Podríamos si no dejaran de darme ideas idiotas acerca de lo que sea que tienen…— House se volvió hacia la silente Nagato, de pie al lado de Trece. —¿Qué opinas tú, Dra. Nagato?

—No hay una enfermedad que coincida con los síntomas presentados por los enfermos.

—OK… mis doctores dan ideas estúpidas que sirven para ver en qué nos equivocamos… tú ni siquiera das ideas que nos sirvan… ¿Acaso conoces todas las enfermedades de la sangre para decir eso?

—Las conozco.

House miró suspicaz a nuestra alienígena, completamente inamovible.

—¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que la enfermedad es eritroleucemia?

Nagato respondió con una ininteligible perorata de tecnicismos médicos que, por la expresión de los otros doctores, deduzco que fue más que acertada. La idea principal del discurso fue que el cuadro de síntomas no coincidía. House atacó con enfermedades con nombres de lo más estrambóticos, cada intento chocaba contra el muro de acero de los argumentos de Nagato, ahora seguramente con un acervo de conocimientos médicos muy superiores a los esperados por el galeno cojo.

—La enfermedad que aqueja a los pacientes del pabellón B de C. I. no es una enfermedad registrada entre los males conocidos de la sangre. Sus síntomas son arbitrarios y selectivos, obedeciendo un patrón común en todos los casos.

—¿Cómo si fuera una enfermedad inteligente?— Preguntó Chase, bajando a su nivel de entendimiento la disertación de Nagato.

—Sí.

—¿Y cuál es el patrón?— Pregunta Haruhi, con los ojos rebosantes de interés.

Nagato se queda en silencio.

—Producir dolor y una muerte espantosa—. Responde House con un tono sombrío.

—Entonces, _Ojisan_... quizás el problema no esté en la enfermedad por sí misma, sino en tus pacientes—. Haruhi dice esto mientras borra la mitad de la diminuta pizarra y arrebata el marcador de las manos de House. Él se vuelve hacia mí como si yo fuera el responsable. —Supongo que ya notaste las peculiaridades de tus pacientes.

House no responde, aunque parece divertido.

—¿Qué peculiaridades?— Pregunta Trece.

—Mikuru, indícales, por favor.

—Eh…— Comienza Asahina, haciendo que todos los varones de la sala (entre ellos yo, y quizás también Trece) sintieran un vuelco en el corazón al verla tan repentinamente avergonzada al ser el centro de atención. —Que… todos son varones…

—Muy bien, Mikuru… ¿Koizumi?— Dice pasando la estafeta al ésper.

—Todos son mayores de edad, el mayor no supera los cincuenta.

—No esperaba menos del vicecomandante de mi brigada. ¿Kyon?

Reflexioné unos segundos acerca de lo que había visto el día anterior.

—Todos tienen… o tenían un buen físico.

—¿Y eso es relevante por…?— Me motiva Haruhi.

—Porque podría darnos un punto de referencia como la ocupación… eventualmente eso nos llevaría a la fuente del mal.

Haruhi mira complacida a House.

—También nosotros podemos hacer diferenciales, _Ojisan_.

—Lamento bajarte de tu nube, niña, pero no hay relación entre los pacientes—. Dice él, retador. —Tenemos un abogado, un carpintero, incluso un veterinario.

—¿De verdad…? ¿Quieres que volvamos al pabellón y eches un vistazo más detallado…? Es raro… pensé que eras más observador.

—¿Por qué no nos lo explica Ud. detective?— Salta Foreman, aparentemente cansado del juego del escondite que parece emocionar a House y a Haruhi por igual.

Haruhi se aclara la garganta y dice:

—Veamos… todos mayores de edad, todos varones, todos con buena condición física y todos con el mismo corte de cabello… así que hay dos opciones: o esta enfermedad ataca sólo a personas con estas características tan aleatorias, lo cual considero ridículo, o…

—Todos están mintiendo acerca de quiénes son en realidad…— Cierra House, con ojos centelleantes.

—Y si me lo preguntas a mí… las únicas personas que podrían compartir estos requerimientos tan particulares podrían ser…

—Militares…— Completa Foreman.

House se queda en silencio, reflexionando mientras mira a un punto indefinido sobre el suelo. Recobra la compostura apenas unos segundos después y tan rápido como su cojera se lo permite, sale de la habitación, seguramente hacia el pabellón de cuidados intensivos de nueva cuenta. Todos salimos detrás de él. Unos metros después se detuvo y deshizo algunos pasos hasta quedar frente a Nagato.

—¿Cuánto te paga Suzumiya?— Preguntó.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, _Ojisan_!— Responde Haruhi tomando de la mano a Nagato y arrastrándola a nuestro destino. —¡Consigue a tu propio ratón de biblioteca!

Esta vez son House y Nagato los que llevan el traje de astronauta dentro del pabellón aislado. Haruhi toca el botón del intercomunicador para poder escuchar lo que pasa adentro. Pocas veces (afortunadamente) he tenido la necesidad de estar al cuidado de un médico, la mayoría de ellos muy empáticos, en el peor panorama, indiferentes. House redefinió la relación médico-paciente para mí.

Los doce sobrevivientes parecían dormir. House, sin un ápice de compasión estrelló sonoramente su bastón contra la camilla del más joven de los pacientes, haciéndolo despertar estrepitosamente.

—¿Quién los contagió?— Ataca él, apenas el hombre recupera cabalmente la conciencia.

—¿Qué…? No… no sé de qué hablas…

—¿Qué eres? ¿Ejército? ¿Naval? ¿Fuerza Aérea? ¿Marine?— Sigue House ante el evidente susto del muchacho, que no debe superar los veinte. —Debes decírmelo, ya no tienes nada que perder de todas formas, morirás igual… pero si nos dices quién o qué te contagió, no sólo podrías salvar tu vida, sino hacer algo verdaderamente bueno por tu país en lugar de guardar este sucio secretito.

—Yo… yo no…

—¿Es un experimento genético? ¿Un virus que se les salió de control?— Esta vez es Haruhi quien presiona desde detrás del vidrio, crispando aún más los nervios del enfermo.

El chico miró a los más de diez presentes que lo observaban… según lo que sabíamos de su enfermedad, a estas alturas debe tener los nervios destrozados y la ansiedad debe estar carcomiendo su raciocinio… me sentí muy mal por él, en particular porque Haruhi y House iban a utilizar eso como ventaja para obtener información.

—Tranquilo, muchacho… nadie sabrá que nos lo dijiste… ni siquiera debes decirnos algo que no debamos saber… con que nos des un pequeño empujón a la dirección correcta habrás salvado tu vida y la de tus compañeros—. Dice Haruhi con voz calmada después de haber seleccionado muy bien sus palabras… el efecto fue el esperado…

Unos segundos después de reflexionarlo, el chico mira a House suplicante.

—Juro que no diré nada—. Indica el médico adelantándose a la pregunta del joven militar.

—La… la base Fort Dix…

Una pista al fin… y un posible destino… es un gran comienzo.

**Capítulo 2.**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

¡No se olviden de comentar!**  
**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

En general, me considero una persona sociable. Sin embargo, hay pequeñas excepciones en las cuales podría sentirme incómodo con la presencia de muchas personas simultáneamente… eso pasaría si, por ejemplo, esas personas fueran soldados, también si lo fueran de un país que no es el mío… me harían sentir particularmente inquieto si estuvieran armados hasta los dientes, y mi perturbación sería suprema si me estuvieran amenazando con esas armas de las que hablo… con todas estas condiciones, puedo decir que en este preciso momento me siento muy, muy incómodo. Haruhi se vuelve hacia mí, luce igual de sorprendida que yo y me indica con un gesto que haga lo que ella. Pone su arma sobre el suelo y acto seguido levanta las manos, yo hago lo mismo; detrás de nosotros, el resto de la brigada nos imita. La soldadesca no se relaja un ápice a pesar de nuestra evidente docilidad. Siento deseos de hacerlos ver su error… no somos nosotros a quienes buscan, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar… pero no es fácil discutir con un rifle automático apuntándote a la cara.

* * *

La base militar Fort Dix del ejército norteamericano estaba ubicada a una treintena de kilómetros al sur de donde nosotros nos hallábamos. Después de que la asustada víctima de House revelara esa pequeña pista, fue materialmente imposible obtener nada más de él. El equipo de diagnóstico y la Brigada SOS regresó a la oficina de House y ahora se discutía sobre la estrategia a seguir. House nos decía que era muy difícil que la milicia nos revelara cualquier tipo de información, y que por lo general, cualquier persona desistiría luego de los primeros días de interminable burocracia por la que había que pasar para obtener una pizca de información sobre el ejército.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces? ¿Sólo los dejamos morir?— Preguntó Foreman.

—Esa sería una opción… en especial si se lo merecen, pregúntale a Chase al respecto—. Respondió House burlón. —Yo estaba pensando en algo más directo que sólo preguntar.

Los ojos de Haruhi centellearon nada más escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué tiene en mente, Doctor?— Preguntó Asahina en voz baja.

—¿Qué no es obvio?— Respondió el médico sin perder la oportunidad de recrearse la vista con nuestra viajera del tiempo.

—Infiltración—. Resumió Haruhi acudiendo a una de sus palabras favoritas.

—Eso es un poco precipitado, ¿no creen?— Traté de intervenir poniéndome una mano en la frente, presagiando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, a mi lado Foreman daba un profundo suspiro. Estaba a punto de argumentar que en otras circunstancias y con otras personas menos… peligrosas, sería una gran idea, sin embargo, estábamos tratando con una de las fuerzas militares más poderosas del mundo, sino la que más… nada de eso pudo salir de mi garganta al final.

—Nosotros podemos encargarnos de eso,_ Ojisan_. Lo hemos hecho antes, y somos muy buenos…

—De verdad, no creo que…— Hago un intento por frenar su afán.

—¡Koizumi! ¡Necesito todos lo que puedas averiguar sobre la base!

—De inmediato, detective—. Responde el pelagatos de Haruhi, fiel a sus costumbres.

—Podríamos incluso ir esta misma noche—. Continúa Haruhi, cada vez más congestionada por la emoción. —Ten listos a tus médicos, _Ojisan_, mañana estaremos aquí con mucha información útil.

¿Por qué me molesto en tratar de convencerla de lo contrario? Al final sé que no hay forma de evitar que haga lo que se le antoja si dicha actividad le reporta agua cristalina a su enorme sed de aventura…

—¿Quién es ella?— Pregunta House de pronto señalando con su bastón la puerta de cristal de la oficina, que por cierto, acaba de abrirse.

Un curioso silencio cayó sobre el lugar mientras todo mundo miraba a Ryoko, que a su vez nos escrutaba con esos inmensos ojos ámbar mientras comía confituras en total calma.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?— Pregunto yo, aunque sé la respuesta.

—Hoy no hay niños en la guardería, así que me escapé, y como ayer dijeron que estarían con el jefe de diagnóstico…— La detengo y de inmediato la tomo en brazos. Ojalá no fuera tan inteligente.

—Es nuestra hija—. Responde Haruhi al galeno. Él las mira alternadamente.

—¿Tu hija? ¡Es un maldito clon tuyo!— Se dirige entonces a la niña en mis brazos, hablándole en japonés y en tono de reprimenda. —¿Sabes que está prohibido para un niño andar por los pasillos de un hospital sin la compañía de un adulto…? Por supuesto que no lo sabes… todos los niños son estúpidos.

—No lo sabía… y aunque eso no me exonera de mi falta, no me hace estúpida… en todo caso, el estúpido sería el adulto que no me instruyó al respecto.

House se quedó mudo por unos segundos. Es natural. Estoy seguro que no esperaba que una niña de seis pudiera elevar la conversación a ese nivel… y aún no ha visto nada.

—De acuerdo, quizás no seas estúpida… ¿te sientes orgullosa de eso? No creas que hará diferentes las cosas… si eres inteligente, eso sólo te hará miserable, hará que las personas se alejen de ti y te eviten, y al final serás quizás la única entre tus hipócritas amigos estúpidos en ganar un Nobel, pero eso no te hará feliz.

—¿Estás advirtiéndome o contándome tu historia, _Ojisan_?— Responde mi hija. No intervine en toda su charla, nadie lo hizo. Muchos de ellos porque no la entendieron al ser en mi idioma. Sigue estoica con ese contraste tan peculiar que logra: argumentos tan válidos como los de cualquier adulto, pero con esa mirada infantil llena de inocencia… me pregunto si habré tenido una mirada así de limpia a su edad. —¿Dulce?— Pregunta ella al fin, extendiendo la mano donde lleva los confites que come a House.

A diferencia de la reacción que esperaba del médico, aunque sin quitar su gesto hosco, tomó un par de caramelos… parece que la niña logró empatía con él a un nivel que desconozco.

* * *

No pasaron más de cuarenta y cinco minutos y abandonamos el hospital, dejándole claro a House que haríamos una pequeña incursión a la base militar que teníamos como pista. Huelga decir que ésta es, y por mucho, la idea más estúpida y descabellada que Haruhi ha tenido en sus veinticinco años de vida. Todos los miembros de la Brigada están en nuestro cuarto ahora.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Ryoko? Estás loca si crees que la vamos a llevar allá…— Le digo a mi esposa mientras la sigo frenéticamente a lo largo y ancho de la habitación mientras ella organiza nuestro viajecito de la noche.

—Claro que no la llevaremos, babas, ya pensé en qué hacer con ella esta noche.

—¿Alguien se quedará para cuidarla?

—No. Necesito a toda la brigada.

—Dime que no estás pensando en…

—¡Yuki! ¿Puedes congelar el tiempo como lo hiciste cuando Kyon viajó al pasado con Mikuru?

Nagato parpadea un par de veces y luego se vuelve hacia mí con un muy, muy pequeño gesto de reproche en el rostro. Lo sé y admito mi falta, nunca debí contarle sobre eso a Haruhi.

—Puedo—. Responde al final.

—¿Lo ves?— Se gira Haruhi radiante hacia mí con las manos en la cintura. —Asunto arreglado. Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y prepara algo de ropa negra.

Resignado, tomé unas cuantas prendas negras de la maleta de viaje. Un fuerte olor a loción de diseñador penetra mis pulmones mientras Koizumi se recarga en el muro a un lado de donde estoy con los brazos cruzados.

—Es emocionante, ¿verdad?— Me dice el ésper.

—Sí, sí… ir allá, a donde están los militares, para que crean que somos terroristas y nos maten a los cinco a tiros… no quiero sonar indeciso, pero este país es bien conocido por su paranoia con los extranjeros… y nosotros somos extranjeros…

—No deberías ser tan pesimista. Dudo que nada malo vaya a pasarnos. Además, ¿Qué sería lo peor que podríamos encontrar…?— Se llevó una mano al rostro, pero en lugar de ponerla en su barbilla como en su adolescencia, juega con el lado derecho de su bigote. —Además, esta vez estamos ayudando a las personas, no es sólo una extravagante aventura a las que Suzumiya acostumbraba llevarnos en la preparatoria, y al igual que tú, dudo que quiera dejar a Ryoko huérfana.

Dichas esas palabras, me vuelvo hacia mi hija, que juega tranquila sentada en el regazo de Asahina, seguramente tratando de obtener información de ella acerca de todo el jaleo que hacemos en la habitación. No me preocupa en realidad, quizás mi niña sea enormemente intuitiva e inquisitiva, pero si hay alguien en quien confío para guardar secretos, esa es Asahina.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde pretendiendo que nada pasaba, eso para procurarle la menor ansiedad posible a Ryoko y que cayera dormida lo más rápido que se pudiera, y que de esa manera Nagato pudiera congelar el tiempo en la habitación, dándonos una noche completa para ir a tentar el destino a Fort Dix. Alrededor de las siete de la noche, el móvil de Haruhi nos puso en alerta.

—Quiero ir con ustedes—. Sonó casi como una orden en el auricular, lo escuché porque House prácticamente gritó esas palabras.

—¿Estás loco, _Ojisan_? Somos un equipo bien conformado y no podemos darnos el lujo de intentar llevar a alguien más… y con todo respeto, un lisiado sólo sería un lastre—. Eso fue duro, sin embargo, coincido con ella.

—Bien, es verdad, soy lento… llévense a Trece, es todo un estuche de sorpresas.

—Olvídalo, tú mismo lo dijiste, tú eres el médico y te encargas de los diagnósticos, yo soy la detective, me encargo de las investigaciones…

Hablaron un poco más sin que ninguno de los dos aceptara el punto del otro, pero al final Haruhi ganó y colgó la llamada. Estoy seguro de que no le sabría mal que House fuera con nosotros, al igual que yo, ha notado que sería de gran ayuda…

A las ocho treinta de la noche, Ryoko da el primer bostezo poniéndonos en guardia. Pasamos media hora más vigilando sus movimientos hasta que finalmente sucumbió y apoyaba su cabecita sobre el pecho de Haruhi, completamente entregada al sueño. Haruhi, Nagato y yo regresamos hasta la habitación para acomodar a mi pequeña en cama. Luego de recitar un inaudible conjuro, Nagato cerró la puerta de la habitación y Haruhi colgó en el picaporte el anuncio típico de los hoteles que dice _Don't Disturb._ Asahina y Koizumi nos esperaban ya en el estacionamiento, según lo que calculamos, en menos de una hora estaríamos allá.

* * *

Según el muy peculiar modo de ver las cosas de Haruhi, pasaríamos desapercibidos en el estacionamiento de un restaurante de comida japonesa, así que siguiendo sus indicaciones aparcamos nuestro vehículo en aquél pequeño establecimiento llamado "Tokyo C" a menos de un centenar de metros de la entrada al complejo militar. Cenamos y Haruhi echaba miradas constantes a la calle, tratando de hallar un patrón en la conducta de los guardias, a pesar de que desde nuestra ubicación, no eran visibles. Eso sólo hacía más sospechosa nuestra presencia… es decir, cinco personas, evidentemente orientales, todos vestidos de negro… o éramos músicos o maleantes.

Luego de pedir la cuenta y pagarla, fingimos que nos dirigíamos a nuestro auto. Veo a Haruhi fruncir el entrecejo con algo semejante a la frustración. Debió anticiparlo. No íbamos a tratar de entrar en una fábrica abandonada, o en una escuela vacía… íbamos a tratar de irrumpir en un complejo militar, seguramente vigilado de todas las formas posibles las veinticuatro horas. Lo lamento, amor mío, pero no siempre puedes ganarlas todas.

Sin embargo, el señor destino, amante de la costumbre de contradecirme cuando siento que tengo plena seguridad sobre algún tema que involucra a Haruhi, me da la espalda en el último momento.

Una exclamación pudo escucharse en todo el vecindario a razón del corte de energía eléctrica, en unos instantes todo quedó a oscuras, dándole a Haruhi la impresión de que esa era la señal que estábamos buscando para tratar de hacer nuestra entrada a los terrenos de la base militar. Con la voz más baja posible nos indicó que corriéramos hacia las plumas de acceso sobre la calle en la que estábamos (Fort Dix St.) y así lo hicimos.

—Esto es estúpido—. Le digo.

—No necesito que seas negativo ahora—. Me contesta sin poder ocultar su irritación y sin dejar de correr.

—No, lo digo en serio… si queremos entrar a ese lugar sin ser descubiertos, explícame por qué demonios estamos corriendo hacia la entrada principal, la cual seguramente está custodiada.

No hubo respuesta, pero tampoco había guardias… gracias, destino, gracias… adoras contradecirme… sin embargo, eso era muy raro… no había persona alguna, ni civil ni militar en las casetas de acceso a la base. Más raro aun, considerando que seguía sin haber energía eléctrica… pensé que este tipo de lugares tendría plantas propias. Mientras pensaba en eso, ya corríamos entre las solitarias calles del complejo… los puestos y los vehículos parecían haber quedado abandonados en un momento, pero no como si los soldados hubieran desaparecido… más bien, como si hubieran sido convocados para una emergencia de improviso… a medida que corremos, cada vez más descaradamente entre las calles, mi ansiedad va creciendo… tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto…

Llegamos hasta una pequeña intersección de donde partían tres calles más, y el lugar seguía sin dar señales de vida, sólo la luna, en su fase menguante, nos proveía un mínimo de luz que nos permitía seguir avanzando. Fue en ese momento que la verdadera parte seria del trabajo comenzó.

Una explosión sonó, haciendo cimbrar el suelo y activando la alarma de varios autos a cerca de medio kilómetro hacia la parte central del complejo, en amplios edificios que bien podrían pasar por hangares o puestos de mando. Haruhi miró aprehensiva hacia la fuente del ruido… parece que llegamos justo a tiempo. Se vuelve hacia el ésper.

—Koizumi…— Bastó con que ella susurrara.

—A la orden—. Respondió él.

Inspiró profundamente y salió disparado hacia el cielo, sin hacer visible la esfera carmesí que siempre lo rodea cuando hace uso de sus poderes. No, no está en un aislamiento, así que respondiendo a la pregunta lógica que tendrán a continuación, sí, ahora puede hacer uso de sus poderes en la realidad. Flotó por unos segundos circundando sobre el pequeño cruce sobre el que estábamos y aterrizó poco después a nuestro lado.

—No hay incendios, tampoco humaredas serias… parece que fue una granada de mano o algo así—. Explicó el ésper, reportando lo que alcanzó a ver desde el cielo.

—¿Algún accidente?— Preguntó Haruhi.

El ruido nuevamente fue quien respondió a sus preguntas. Esta vez no fue una explosión. Eran disparos. Ráfagas completas de rifles de asalto, en el mismo lugar del que vino la explosión, pareciera que había una pequeña guerra en el lugar. Esa si era nuestra señal… algo verdaderamente malo está pasando ahí… parece que nuestro tímido informante no nos estaba dando una ubicación para encontrar respuestas… sino el próximo blanco.

—Yuki…— Comenzó Haruhi. Nuestra alien no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar nos apuntó con la palma de su mano y comenzó a hacer un cántico.

—Camuflaje completado, será efectivo por trescientos sesenta segundos a partir de este momento.

—¡Mikuru!— Ordenó entonces la detective mientras, como lo practicábamos constantemente, nos tomamos todos de las manos.

Asahina nos procuró un salto de cerca de quinientos metros gracias a su TPDD, ahora está autorizada para hacer saltos en el espacio de forma discrecional, los viajes en el tiempo son otra cosa.

Y fue precisamente Asahina la primera en reaccionar ante la escena que quedó frente a nosotros, llevándose ambas manos a la boca mientras hacía un extraño sonido gutural. A ambos lados de una enorme puerta doble, dos militares yacían inertes, cortes precisos habían sido hechos en sus cuellos, lo que seguramente provocó que murieran en pocos segundos, desangrados. Nagato caminó hacia uno de ellos y se agachó a su lado.

—No hay nada que hacer. Por ninguno de los dos—. Dijo luego de unos instantes, indiferente.

—¿Fueron mordidos?— Preguntó Haruhi.

—No. Su fallecimiento fue a causa de un ataque con un punzocortante.

Unos segundos más pasaron y nuevamente los disparos llamaron nuestra atención… suenan espeluznantemente cercanos, y están combinados con gritos y maldiciones, a cual más aterradora, como en una mala película de terror norteamericana. No supimos que hacer por los próximos dos minutos. Sólo nos quedamos ahí, escuchando la perturbadora cacofonía de la batalla, hasta que ésta por fin se detuvo.

Casi salto de la impresión al ver que la luz eléctrica volvió, haciendo que fuera visible el alcance de la tragedia que se desarrollaba a nuestro alrededor. Haruhi hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándonos que era nuestro turno. Tomó el lugar al frente del grupo y sacó su arma del soporte, retirando el seguro y apuntando al suelo; yo tomé mi fiel cuchillo de combate del broche magnético en mi pantorrilla debajo de mis pantalones y avancé a su lado, detrás de nosotros, Nagato caminaba como si fuera un paseo dominical, pero silente como un alma en pena. Koizumi parecía concentrado analizando la escena y Asahina lucía temerosa, indecisa en si tomarse del brazo del ésper o no.

A medida que caminábamos hacia el interior del lugar, se hacía más y más tétrico el ambiente. Había sangre regada por el suelo y salpicaduras en los muros, y en los menos de veinte metros dentro del pasillo llevamos contados al menos una decena de cadáveres. Al llegar a la primera puerta, que según lo que alcancé a ver del exterior de la construcción, es el centro del edificio, la abrimos en el mayor silencio posible. Adentro era un pabellón de altísimo techo, y se podía llegar a un segundo piso a través de unas escaleras metálicas que subían por uno de los muros, hacia un pasillo individual sólo protegido por un barandal que rodeaba la instancia. Aquí hay más hombres muertos. Sin embargo, puedo escuchar lamentos de dolor entre los escombros y los cadáveres.

Nuestra detective nos hace una seña con la mano y todos atendimos. Nos señala a Nagato y a mí, se señala los ojos y luego apunta hacia las escaleras metálicas, dando por entendido que debemos buscar arriba… como si supiéramos en primer lugar qué demonios buscar. Luego indica a Koizumi que vaya con ella y por último, hace una seña cerrando y abriendo la mano a Asahina. Repartidas las órdenes, Nagato y yo comenzamos a hacer camino hacia las escaleras, Haruhi y Koizumi caminaron por el pabellón mientras que Asahina desaparecía para reaparecer al centro del lugar.

Una vez arriba, Nagato comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj mientras yo voy al otro lado. Desde mi ubicación puedo ver a los demás miembros de la brigada, moviéndose cautelosamente entre las ruinas del lugar. Supongo que deberán quedarnos cosa de dos minutos del camuflaje que nos procuró Nagato, tiempo suficiente para encontrar alguna pequeña evidencia y que Asahina nos lleve de vuelta al auto para salir de aquí.

Un lamento, no de dolor, sino de miedo, llamó mi atención. Salía del final del pasillo donde yo me encontraba, de inmediato comencé a correr hacia el lugar, si había algún sobreviviente, haría lo posible por ayudarlo. La escena a continuación fue simplemente desconcertante.

Contra el muro, a un lado del ascensor que conectaba la planta baja del pabellón con el improvisado segundo piso, estaba un joven militar sentado en el suelo. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, aunque por sus movimientos no parecía herido. Sus pantalones estaban mojados, probablemente a causa de la incontinencia que el miedo puede provocar, y se restregaba contra el muro, como si así fuera a atravesarlo.

De pie, a un par de metros de él, estaba otro hombre, pero no parecía militar de ninguna forma. Una larga cabellera lacia caía por su espalda y sus amplios hombros, llevaba el tórax cubierto solamente por tirantes que cargaban lo que identifiqué como diminutas dagas, las cuales seguramente habían sido las responsables de la muerte de muchos de los soldados de abajo. Podía ver parte de su perfil: caucásico, no mayor de treinta, cercano al metro y ochenta de estatura, atlético, su rostro era adornado por una barba de candado y bastó con que abriera la boca y hablara para hacer visibles unos dientes incisivos más largos de lo usual.

—No debes temer…— Decía aquel extraño hombre a su víctima, su inglés tenía un acento extraño. —No morirás esta noche… primero experimentarás en carne propia todo el dolor que ustedes me propinaron a mí.

Mientras él estiraba su brazo derecho hacia el soldado, haciendo que lanzara un alarido de terror, tomé mi cuchillo por la hoja, y recordando lo que me fue enseñado sobre su uso, lo arrojé a la espalda del agresor.

El soldado se quedó atónito al ver como la hoja de un cuchillo salido de la nada se hundía en la pared. Mi blanco desapareció en un parpadeo, dejándome muy confundido… un instante después, el ascensor se abrió, haciendo que Haruhi apareciera. Le tomó sólo un segundo verme.

—¡Kyon!— Gritó mientras me apuntaba al rostro con su arma. Si no lo hubiera hecho ya decenas de veces antes, estaría enfadado por su falta de precaución, pero que se comporte así sólo puede significar una cosa: lo que sea que me está amenazando, está exactamente detrás de mí…

Me tiré pecho a tierra tan rápido como pude mientras Haruhi hace un par de ensordecedores disparos que terminan impactándose contra los muros… ¡Eso es sorprendente! Desde que Haruhi comenzó a ejercer el oficio, jamás la he visto fallar un tiro… jamás.

Al volver a levantar el rostro, mi desconcierto se vuelve aún mayor. Haruhi dispara en repetidas ocasiones hacia el techo, siempre en una dirección diferente, aunque no acierta en ninguna. Sólo entonces pude verlo… el tipo, que ya había esquivado mi cuchillo y varias balas de Haruhi, saltaba entre las columnas y el menaje del lugar a una velocidad inverosímil. Me levanté por fin y corrí tan rápido como pude hasta llegar a un lado de mi esposa y recuperar mi cuchillo, pero apenas lo hice, el tipo aterrizó ante nosotros. Me tomó de las solapas y como si no pesara un gramo me lanzó contra el muro a la derecha, quedándose frente a Haruhi. A ella la tomó de la mano donde llevaba la pistola, obligándola a descargar el cartucho en el techo y tomándola por la barbilla, dispuesto a hundir el rostro en su cuello… eso sí que no… ese cuello es mío y sólo yo puedo morderlo… con esa idea en la cabeza me lancé furioso hacia el sujeto y descargué con furia un mandoble hacia su cara. Tal como esperaba, el tipo hace un movimiento y captura la hoja con sus dientes, al mismo tiempo, Haruhi lanza un puntapié brutal contra su entrepierna… asombrados notamos que no hubo una pizca de dolor en su expresión.

El tipo abre la boca para hablar y yo recupero mi cuchillo.

—¿Creyeron que podrían lastimarme con eso?— Pregunta con ese extraño acento extranjero mientras me mira, divertido.

—Por supuesto que no… al menos no yo—. Le digo con la mirada cargada de confianza, sorprendiéndolo.

Haruhi hace un hábil movimiento liberándose y yo me lanzó sobre ella, cayendo los dos a un lado de lo que presumiblemente es el vampiro que buscamos, nuestro atacante no puede esquivar a tiempo un pesado escritorio de metal que lo arrastra varios metros hasta comprimirlo contra el muro opuesto. El ataque, desde luego, fue cortesía de Nagato.

Al momento siguiente, el escritorio salió volando nuevamente, liberando a su rehén, que en un rapidísimo movimiento lanzó tres de esas diminutas dagas en nuestra dirección. Nagato, oportuna y rápida como el demonio, se interpone entre él y nosotros, recibiendo las tres cuchillas en el brazo.

—Le voy a suplicar, señor…— Dice Koizumi, flotando a un lado de la barandilla—, que no intente lastimar a mis amigos—. Inmediatamente después lanza una pequeña ráfaga de energía hacia el extranjero, la cual esquiva sin muchos problemas, para luego lanzarse hacia nuestro ésper.

Sin embargo, nunca logró tocarlo. Asahina se materializó en el aire, a un lado de Koizumi, lo tomó de la mano y ambos se desvanecieron reapareciendo junto a nosotros.

La Brigada SOS quedó en guardia, con Haruhi al frente, recargando con un nuevo cartucho su arma. El extraño invitado, haciendo gala de un increíble equilibrio, queda de pie en el barandal y nos miró aparentemente divertido.

—¿Qué son ustedes?— Preguntó él.

—Irónica pregunta, viendo quién la hace—. Respondo.

—No tengo problemas con dejarlos ir… sería divertido volver a verlos después… sin embargo… me molestaría mucho no poder llevarme a esa sabandija—. Dijo señalando al militar que estaba pálido como el papel y al borde del desmayo detrás de nosotros.

—Sobre nuestros cadáveres, raro—. Responde Haruhi sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Si así lo desean…— Podría jurar que estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia nosotros, pero desistió y nos dedicó una sonrisa que me puso los vellos de la nuca de punta.

En lugar de eso, se lanzó de espaldas al vacío, por la barandilla. Los cinco corrimos para ver su caída, sin embargo, ya no había rastros de él.

El sonido del ascensor abriéndose una vez más hizo que nos volviéramos en su dirección.

En general, me considero una persona sociable. Sin embargo, hay pequeñas excepciones en las cuales podría sentirme incómodo con la presencia de muchas personas simultáneamente… eso pasaría si, por ejemplo, esas personas fueran soldados, también si lo fueran de un país que no es el mío… me harían sentir particularmente inquieto si estuvieran armados hasta los dientes, y mi perturbación sería suprema si me estuvieran amenazando con esas armas de las que hablo… con todas estas condiciones, puedo decir que en ese preciso momento me sentía muy, muy incómodo. Haruhi se volvió hacia mí, lucía igual de sorprendida que yo y me indicó con un gesto que hiciera lo que ella. Puso su arma sobre el suelo y acto seguido levantó las manos, yo hice lo mismo; detrás de nosotros, el resto de la brigada nos imitó. La soldadesca no se relajó un ápice a pesar de nuestra evidente docilidad. Sentí deseos de hacerlos ver su error… no éramos nosotros a quienes buscaban, nosotros estábamos ahí para ayudar… pero no es fácil discutir con un rifle automático apuntándote a la cara.

Dos de ellos se abrieron paso entre el resto, por las boinas y los distintivos en el uniforme, asumí que serían de rango mayor, y se acercaron hasta quedar frente a frente con la brigada. Ninguno habló. El primero, un hombre rubio entrecano que rondaría los cincuenta, robusto y de rostro duro, estiró una mano hacia el cinturón de Haruhi, donde colgaba su billetera con la insignia de Interpol a la vista. La tomó y examinó la credencial y miraba momentáneamente dicha identificación y a Haruhi. Luego de revisarla concienzudamente, cerró la billetera y la guardó en su bolsillo de pecho.

—Dígame, detective Suzumiya… ¿No está un poco lejos de casa?

—Estoy de comisión, ¿señor…?

—Coronel Campbell. ¿Qué clase de comisión, detective?

—No estoy autorizada para contarle, pero mi oficina estará encantada de responder a sus preguntas si usted hace una llamada allá.

—¿La oficina de Interpol en Nueva York?

—No, coronel… la de Lyon.

—Entonces supongo que no le molestará que los tomemos en custodia esta noche junto con su amigo, mientras aclaramos lo que evidentemente es un pequeño malentendido diplomático, ¿verdad?

—¿Nuestro amigo?— Pregunté confundido.

La escolta militar abrió camino una vez más.

—Ya te dije que no es un arma, imbécil, es un bastón… soy lisiado por si no lo has notado—. Refunfuñaba House mientras era llevado hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

Haruhi no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó mirando al coronel intensamente. Unos segundos después, la mayor parte de los soldados bajó los rifles y un par de ellos se acercaron a levantar el arma de cargo de Haruhi y mi cuchillo.

—El capitán Orwell les indicará cuál es el procedimiento de rutina y los llevará a un transporte seguro, apenas aclaremos la situación les serán devueltas sus pertenencias.

Sólo hasta que el coronel dio esa indicación miré con mayor detenimiento al afroamericano que estaba a su lado, y quien evidentemente era el capitán Orwell. Sin temor a equivocarme, puedo decir que bien erguido apenas si llegaba a sus pectorales, me superaba en estatura al menos por medio metro, considerando que no soy precisamente un tipo bajo. Calculé que uno de sus brazos era del grosor de mi cabeza mientras trataba de leer su expresión en aquel rostro redondo que coronaba una anatomía que bien podría ser la de dos hombres dentro de un mismo traje. También noté en sus rasgos simiescos que desde que llegó, no apartó la vista de Nagato. Apenas recibió la orden de su superior y responder con el estereotípico "_Yes, Sir_", se nos acercó, tomó a Nagato con fuerza por el brazo derecho, el mismo con el que había recibido el ataque con las dagas y que sangraba profusamente, lo cual hizo que Haruhi le lanzara un par de improperios en japonés mientras el soldado nos encaminaba a uno de los apartados.

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, _Ojisan_?— Preguntó Haruhi en un susurro a House.

—Llegué antes que ustedes… estoy un tanto intrigado sobre lo que vi…

Maldita sea… vio a nuestra pequeña brigada en acción… creo que es una de las pocas personas que preferiría no hiciera preguntas al respecto.

—¿Llegaste solo?

—No. Trece vino conmigo, la oculté cuando comenzó la carnicería, la encontrarán pronto y la traerán con nosotros. Sólo yo vi a tu peculiar grupo de trabajo actuar… y a menos que quieras que difunda lo que vi, tendrás que darme algunas explicaciones, niña.

El séquito de militares nos llevó hasta un amplio cuarto de interrogatorios y Orwell pidió que los otros soldados se quedaran afuera, encerrándose con los que fuimos capturados.

Apenas estuvimos todos adentro y cerradas las puertas, Nagato recuperó su brazo y caminó hasta House.

—Compromiso—. Le dijo.

—¿Perdón?— Preguntó un tanto contrariado House.

—Lo que verás y escucharás a continuación deberá ser guardado en secreto.

El médico nos miró suspicaz. Incluso a mí me resultaba un poco confusa la situación, sin embargo, terminó por hacer caso. Nagato volvió a encarar a Orwell, todos la seguimos con la mirada. Los dos se quedaron frente a frente y sin cruzar palabra por interminables segundos de suspenso. Fue el gigantesco afroamericano quien rompió el silencio.

—Solicitud de sincronización—. Que me caiga un rayo… no me diga que es…

—Concedida—. Esa fue Nagato. Ya antes la había visto en un proceso semejante, aunque esta es la primera terminal TFEI que veo fuera de Japón.

Miré atónito al gigantesco militar y a nuestra colega hacer la conocida pantomima de compartir información mientras miran al techo. Luego de algunos segundos más de incertidumbre, ambos compartieron una mirada y se asintieron el uno al otro.

—La Señorita Nagato me ha puesto al tanto de su situación, no deben preocuparse por nada—. Dijo Orwell con una amplia sonrisa infantil que contrastaba con su descomunal tamaño.

—¿Hay algo útil que puedan decirnos?— Preguntó Haruhi.

—La Señorita Nagato se encargará de contárselos después, tenemos que cumplir ciertos protocolos aquí para evitar sospechas. Lamentablemente no tengo autorizada ningún tipo de acción directa, sólo puedo compartir información con otras terminales—. Se disculpó el capitán. De uno de los muchísimos bolsillos de sus pantalones sacó un saco de tela. —Lamento mucho esto, pero tengo que pedirles que me den cualquier otra arma que traigan, así como sus móviles, y cualquier otro tipo de dispositivo electrónico.

Cinco teléfonos móviles (Nagato no usa), un beeper propiedad de House e incluso las llaves de nuestro auto terminaron al fondo de la bolsa.

—Respaldé la información de los móviles y eliminé cualquier información comprometedora—. Señaló Nagato para tranquilizarnos.

La puerta fue golpeada un par de veces, Orwell dio paso al visitante, que resultó ser otro soldado, trayendo por el brazo a la doctora Trece… debo averiguar su nombre cuanto antes, no sé cómo la gente se acostumbró a llamarme sólo por mi apodo… en fin. Luego de hacerla pasar por la revisión de rutina, se le decomisaron las pertenencias y fue ella quién notó que algo quedaba sin resolverse…

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Te sientes bien?— Preguntó mientras caminaba apurada hacia Nagato… estamos tan acostumbrados a su falta de expresión que casi olvidamos que tres hojas de acero seguían incrustadas en su brazo, ella misma parecía haberlo olvidado y se miró el brazo herido con indiferencia. —¡Déjame ayudarte!— Continuó la joven médico haciendo que Nagato se sentara en una de las pocas sillas del lugar. Luego, tomó su brazo y trató de improvisar una forma de sacar las dagas. —¿Tienen un botiquín médico aquí? ¡Oh, por Dios!

Su exclamación salió cuando Nagato, en un solo movimiento y sin la más mínima expresión de dolor o molestia se arrancó las tres piezas de metal. House se acercó a las dos mujeres, ya había obtenido un pequeño botiquín de Orwell y lo lanzó a las piernas de Trece.

—Bueno… tengo que llevarlos a resguardo a otra parte de la base. Lamento que deba ser así—. Dijo Orwell una vez más alcanzando un objeto de sus pantalones. Esta vez eran unas esposas plásticas ligeras.

Mientras uno a uno pasábamos a que nos ataran de manos, me volví movido por la curiosidad a Koizumi, que parecía absorto y aprehensivo por la escena de unos metros atrás. Miré hacia donde él miraba.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?— Preguntó Trece mientras vendaba el brazo de Nagato. Ella, aparentemente indiferente, aunque según mi experiencia, más bien confundida, no respondía. —El mío es Remy.

—Yuki—. Dijo al fin.

* * *

Menos de cinco minutos después, los siete abordábamos la parte posterior de la caja de una camioneta militar, debidamente esposados. De un lado estaban la Doctora Remy, Nagato, Koizumi y Asahina, de frente a ellos estábamos House, Haruhi y yo.

—Una _Desert Eagle_… ¿Qué variante es?— Pregunta House refiriéndose a la pistola de Haruhi, la cual había sido recogida por los militares junto al cuchillo que me heredó Asakura hace algunos años.

—Una Mark XIX, .375 Magnum de diez pulgadas—. Responde mi esposa orgullosa. —Es elegante y precisa.

—¿No es un poco grande para una chica?— Pregunta House. Coincido con él… es un arma muy grande y he notado que a muchos hombres les cuesta trabajo maniobrar con ella… pero no conoce la firmeza de las manos de Haruhi.

—Quizás—. Responde Haruhi reflexiva y se vuelve momentáneamente hacia mí. —Pero estoy acostumbrada a maniobrar con pistolas grandes.

Me relajé sobre el asiento y no me fue posible evitar una amplia sonrisa… gracias, amor mío… mi ego acaba de ir al paraíso.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, tardó un poco más de lo usual, pero aquí está al fin. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y trataré de no tardar tanto en la próxima entrega. ¡Espero sus comentarios!


	5. Capítulo 4

Es hora de ahondar en otros caminos de la historia de nuestros personajes... aquí dejo este capítulo. No se olviden de dejar un comentario.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

—Eres bueno con el cuchillo—. Me dice el médico norteamericano con esa intimidante mirada azul.

—Soy mejor con el _Daisho_, pero es difícil viajar con uno en avión.

—No lo hubiera creído de ti, pareces débil y tonto a simple vista—. Retoma rompiendo todo el encanto del halago.

—¿Verdad que sí? Me la paso repitiéndoselo todo el tiempo… ¿Cómo es que alguien tan carente de gracia puede ser tan talentoso?— Esa fue Haruhi… qué desconsiderada.

Estamos los siete confinados en un pequeño y austero cuarto, que si bien no tiene las características de una celda, si nos ha tenido prisioneros por las últimas tres horas. Ya no estamos esposados, y al no tener nada mejor que hacer, hemos estado mirándonos las caras aquí y allá.

A unos metros de mí están la doctora Trece y Nagato, decir que charlan sería una mentira redonda, así que lo dejaremos en que Nagato escucha todo lo que su interlocutora le cuenta. Sentada en una silla al rincón está Asahina, terminó por quedarse profundamente dormida y recargaba su cabeza contra el muro. Justo frente a mí, pero del lado contrario de la habitación está Koizumi, recargado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados, no habla ni conmigo ni con nadie más… desde hace un rato parece irritado. Yo estoy sentado junto a House y Haruhi, y los tres hacemos eventuales y amistosos combates de palabras. House es mordaz, grosero, irritante y sarcástico, pero debo admitir que es muy vivificante para el intelecto poder charlar con alguien tan lúcido y elocuente.

—Entonces, niña… ¿Qué es lo que debo saber de ustedes?— Ataca el médico.

—Nada en realidad, Greg-_Ojisan_. De verdad—. Responde mi esposa tratando de dejarlo fuera de la jugada e indagando indirectamente qué tanto fue lo que House vio esa noche.

—Oh, vamos… de una forma u otra terminaré enterándome. Además, en tanto tengamos que trabajar juntos, lo mejor será compartir toda la información posible entre nosotros.

—Seguramente viste mal. Soy policía y hago cosas de policías—. Hizo su intento por restar importancia, con un poco de suerte, House no vio más que a mí y a Haruhi peleando con el extraño aquel, y eso no fue muy sorprendente.

—Bien, de este payaso y de ti, lo creo—. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacia nosotros. —Pero la doctora Nagato levantó y lanzó un escritorio de casi trescientas libras… y lo hizo con una sola mano.

—¿Las drogas que usas causan alucinaciones?— Reviró Haruhi.

—Me rehabilité hace poco—. El médico se puso de pie. —Sabía que había algo raro en ustedes desde el principio… y al igual que todas las personas… ustedes también mienten.

Avanzó renqueando al no tener su bastón hasta llegar a Nagato, ésta no se inmutó al sentirlo tan cerca. Trece miraba a su jefe confundida. El médico no medió palabra, simplemente tomó el brazo herido de Nagato y presionó su pulgar sobre las cortadas, por encima de las vendas, provocando que la sangre las empapara. Como era de esperarse, Nagato no movió un músculo por unos segundos, para luego lanzar una mirada gélida e inexpresiva a su captor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo House?— Preguntó Trece, supongo que de alguna manera sintiendo el dolor que House quería provocar y que no obtenía de la alienígena.

—Comprobando…— Respondió el galeno sosteniendo la mirada de Nagato. —¿No hay lamentos?

Nagato giró sus imperturbables ojos hacia Haruhi y a mí. Haruhi hizo una seña apenas perceptible.

—Auch—. Nuestra alienígena _dijo_ el lamento… tiene pésimas dotes histriónicas.

—El tejido que rodea los huesos es sumamente sensible al dolor, y apostaría la pierna que aún me sirve a que esas navajas tocaron el hueso… ¿Por qué no sientes dolor, doctora Nagato?

—Si lo siento.

—¿Y por qué no lo manifiestas?

—Porque no lo siento del mismo modo que tú.

House aumentó la intensidad de su prensión, comenzando a exasperarse. Da la impresión de que le molesta sobremanera no entender las cosas.

—Ya basta, _Ojisan_. Yuki tiene un gran autocontrol, es todo—. Lanzó Haruhi en un tono peligroso mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se desarrollaba la escena.

—Que ella me detenga—. Respondió el médico, su tono de voz hacía patente el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en tratar de arrancar un lamento a Nagato.

En ese momento noté que Asahina se había despertado por el jaleo, y nos miraba confundida y ansiosa, Trece trataba de convencer a House de que desistiera mientras Haruhi aumentaba la velocidad de su paso, al igual que yo, con la única intención de detener el loco afán del diagnosta.

Sin embargo, no llegamos hasta él.

El brazo cautivo ahora era el de House. El médico tuvo que retroceder un paso y miró con furia a quien lo había interrumpido. Lo que encontró fue a Koizumi, con el rostro serio y los pómulos tensos.

—Es suficiente—. Dijo el ésper apenas conteniendo el enojo. Es muy raro verlo así.

—¿Cuál es tu problema…? No me digas que tú…

Estoy plenamente convencido de que House iba a hacer un comentario hiriente e inoportuno contra nuestro compañero, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta de la estancia al abrirse lo detuvo.

La actividad paró por completo, aunque el ambiente no se relajó en absoluto. Campbell entró seguido por Orwell, éste último cargando unos documentos que parecían _post-it_ en sus manos gigantescas.

—Quiero que quede muy claro, detective: nosotros no pedimos su ayuda y no espere que le demos ningún tipo de respaldo—. Comenzó el coronel, sonaba ofendido. —Lyon, Interpol Américas e incluso la embajada de su país han abogado por usted. Le permitiremos la estancia en el país y la participación en las investigaciones, pero como cortesía, usted y su equipo deberán hacer algo por nosotros.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieren que haga?— A su pregunta, Orwell depositó los papeles que llevaba en las manos y los acomodó en siete juegos de documentos.

—Que firmen esto, usted, su equipo y también ellos dos—. Dijo señalando a los dos médicos. Luego se dirigió a House. —Tengo entendido que usted lidera al equipo médico que pretende encontrar un tratamiento para los hombres que están en su hospital. Tal como seguramente ya saben, son todos soldados, buenos hombres que sirven a su país y…

—Que seguramente hicieron algo horrible y por eso están siendo castigados de esta manera, ¿no?— Preguntó House, agresivo.

Campbell lo miró con ojos de halcón, pero no respondió a la provocación.

—Estas son cartas compromiso. En ellas se estipula que no deberán hablar con nadie sobre lo que sea que vean aquí o en cualquier otro lugar en relación a este caso. Lo que están investigando es alto secreto norteamericano.

—Deme una buena razón para firmar ese documento, Coronel—. Dijo Haruhi sin siquiera ver los documentos sobre la mesa.

—Yo no tengo una, pero algo me dice que accederá de buena gana a firmarlo—. Respondió el militar mientras le extendía el móvil que le había recogido horas atrás.

Haruhi tomó su teléfono, confundida.

—¿_But why_…?— Comenzó en inglés… luego dio un respingo al sentir el teléfono vibrar, miró la pantalla… —¡_Kuso_!— Dijo en japonés al reconocer el número que le hablaba. Un poco dubitativa, tomó la llamada: —_¿Oui? Je sua _Suzumiya… _oui… oui… mais… oui, Monsieur… merci…_

Colgó su trilingüe llamada y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, furiosa. Sin decir una palabra más, tomó uno de los muchos bolígrafos sobre la mesa y firmó el documento. El resto de nosotros la imitó poco después. No me tomé la molestia de leerlo, aunque me doy una idea de cuál es su contenido. Una vez que los siete hicimos lo propio, los artículos decomisados nos fueron devueltos: llaves, móviles, la pistola de Haruhi (aunque no le devolvieron ni el cartucho ni las balas) y mi cuchillo, el cuál revisé con especial atención… es un cuchillo muy especial.

* * *

El mismo camión que nos llevó a nuestro confinamiento nos llevaba ahora a los límites de la base militar, al mismo restaurante de comida japonesa donde dejamos aparcado nuestro auto. Orwell nos obsequió con esa extraña sonrisa de niño mientras nos abría el compartimiento de carga, dejándonos bajar para irnos.

—Eso fue interesante, ¿no?— Me pregunta Asahina mientras nos encaminamos a nuestro vehículo.

—Eso me suena a que sabes algo sobre lo que debemos enterarnos—. Le respondo.

—_Información clasificada_—_. _Me dice mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa. —Sin embargo, trataré de buscar algo que pueda ayudarnos sin que rompa el secreto histórico. Aún así, parece que Nagato ya obtuvo bastante información de Orwell.

Me giro hacia donde el resto de la brigada camina. Nagato sigue en su estoicismo con el brazo abrigado por las vendas que Trece le puso cuidadosamente. Unos pasos detrás camina Koizumi. Lleva las manos en los bolsillos y parece distraído.

—Los veré en una hora—. Nos llama una voz detrás de nosotros en un susurro. House estaba ahí, con el bastón en una mano y un casco en la otra. —Llevaré a Trece a casa y los alcanzaré en su hotel.

—¿Sabes al menos en qué hotel…?

—El Hyatt Regency Princeton, ¿verdad?— El médico nos lanzó esa enigmática y torcida mueca de júbilo y se encaminó a la motocicleta donde su colega lo esperaba.

El viaje de regreso, aunque sin incidentes, fue un tanto tenso. Por un lado, Haruhi, en el asiento del copiloto, tenía una expresión de intranquilidad poco común en ella… quizás fuera la conmoción de los eventos del día… ver gente muerta no es una imagen grata de conservar… creo que a estas alturas, seríamos perfectamente capaces de ver un _thestral_. Ella miraba por la ventanilla tratando de poner cada recuerdo en su lugar. Por el retrovisor puedo ver a Koizumi, ensimismado también en la ventanilla, Nagato mira con algo parecido a la aprehensión los vendajes en su brazo, mientras que Asahina, en medio de los dos, bosteza. Sin quitar mi concentración de la carretera frente a mí, dejo que el clima de la madrugada me despeje la mente un poco… retomaremos todo esto en breve, en el hotel.

* * *

A las tres treinta de la madrugada, pedíamos nuestras llaves en la recepción. Subimos y Nagato retiró el encantamiento a nuestra habitación. Ryoko dormía tan plácidamente como una niña de su edad lo haría, sin ninguna preocupación… sin poder evitarlo, me senté por unos segundos en la cama y acaricié su cabeza. Comenzaba a preguntarme si había sido una buena idea traerla a este viaje. Haruhi me imitó segundos después… por la expresión en su rostro, parece que piensa lo mismo que yo.

Para evitar cualquier inconveniente, decidimos hacer la reunión en una habitación diferente a la nuestra. House se nos unió en menos de la hora que amenazó y al momento de decidir donde hablar, propuso que fuera la habitación de Asahina, haciendo la sugerencia de quedarse luego de que todo terminara, por estar lejos de su casa… comentario que hizo que nuestra experta del té se incomodara. Al final, optamos por el cuarto de Nagato.

—No voy a repetir esto _Ojisan_—. Advirtió Haruhi antes de comenzar. —No vamos a explicarte nada que no entiendas.

Con esa sentencia guiaba a House hasta la habitación de la alienígena, dejando bien claro que haríamos oídos sordos a cualquier eventual pregunta que tuviera sobre la brigada y las peculiaridades de sus miembros. House aceptó gustoso la oferta. Pareciera que sus ganas de ver más cosas extrañas de nosotros eran superiores a su interés en revelar nuestras identidades.

Las seis personas nos sentamos como pudimos en el pequeño, pero lujoso cuarto. Nagato, sabiéndose dueña de nuestra atención, comenzó la explicación.

—La interfaz conocida como George Orwell proporcionó datos sobre la entidad que enfrentamos hace unas horas en la base militar de Fort Dix. Muchos de los datos nos han sido mantenidos en secreto puesto a que pueden crear interferencias en los planes que la EID tiene en esta región del planeta. Sin embargo, con lo que tenemos, podríamos iniciar acciones para obtener respuesta al padecimiento que aqueja a los pacientes de Gregory House.

—Dinos, Yuki… ¿Quién es el tipo de hace rato?

—Vamp—. Es por demás decir que la sola mención del nombre o seudónimo no ayudó mucho. Ante nuestro silencio, Nagato asumió que nos estaba dando menos información de la que requeríamos. —El nombre real del individuo, en adelante denominado Vamp, es secreto o desconocido, se sabe que es procedente de Rumania, y que en su niñez temprana fue víctima junto con su familia de un atentado terrorista donde quedó atrapado entre los escombros de una iglesia. Al no tener fuente de alimento y estar sepultado por varios días, debió alimentarse de la sangre de sus congéneres muertos—. Una vez más sucedía lo que en el hospital. En esa sola parte de la historia, Asahina, Koizumi y yo ya lucíamos aterrorizados. House y Haruhi, sin embargo, estaban absorbidos por la historia. Nagato continuó. —Se sabe de él que hace una década era parte de un cuerpo antimotines de élite de la CIA conocido como _Dead Cell_, el cual tenía por objetivo desmantelar fuerzas terroristas o subversivas. Luego de la muerte de su líder, el grupo se sublevó contra el gobierno adoptando el nombre de _Sons Of Liberty_, cometiendo uno de los más famosos ataques terroristas de principios de siglo en la ciudad de Nueva York, para algunos sólo comparable con los eventos del 9-11. En dicho evento fueron abatidos todos los miembros del grupo, excepto por Vamp.

Haruhi levantó la mano para intervenir. Una pregunta que sin duda alguna la estaba quemando por dentro desde que enfrentamos al tipo aquél.

—¿Es un vampiro? ¿Uno de verdad?

Nagato la miró con esos intensísimos ojos oscuros por algunos segundos. La duda nos estaba matando a todos. Respondió por fin:

—No.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Sus habilidades se originan en nano máquinas con base proteínica que funcionan en su organismo. Estas nano máquinas previenen la destrucción masiva de tejidos, dándole la posibilidad de regenerar daños a sus sistemas corporales en tiempo real, y eso incluye células cerebrales. También le dan fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, no sólo locomotoras, sino también sensoriales. Según los registros de Orwell, Vamp es capaz de predecir las acciones de otras personas observando los movimientos musculares que hacen, dándole un margen de ventaja de hasta cero punto cero diez y seis segundos.

De acuerdo, lo admito, no entendí la mitad de esa última parte, pero suena peligroso.

—¿El tipo puede morir?— Preguntó House.

—No. No podría aunque así lo deseara.

—Eh… disculpen…— Intervino Asahina, un tanto temerosa. —No sería conveniente pensar en su capacidad para morir. Su participación en la historia es… relevante.

—¿De qué habla ella?— Trató de preguntarme House. Me limité advertirle con la mirada que no habría respuesta a esas dudas, tal como habíamos acordado.

—¿Cómo está relacionado con los enfermos?— Atacó Koizumi.

—De alguna manera encontró una forma de manipular las nano máquinas que corren por su torrente sanguíneo, logrando que se reprodujeran. Estas nuevas nano máquinas están programadas con los síntomas observados en los pacientes, y una cantidad es inyectada a través de su mordida.

—Entonces, ¿Analizando la sangre de los pacientes podrías encontrar una cura?— Lanzó Haruhi de nueva cuenta.

—No—. Era la tercera vez que Nagato daba una negativa esa madrugada. —El funcionamiento de dicha tecnología está encriptado en paquetes de datos diferentes a los utilizados por la EID. Sólo analizando directamente la fuente podría correr un diagnóstico preciso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendrías que analizar la sangre de Vamp?— Pregunté yo, tratando de entender.

—No…— La respuesta, sorpresivamente no vino de Nagato, sino de House, que lucía particularmente serio, como si hubiera descubierto algo. —No le serviría analizar su sangre… necesitaría analizar su médula… ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas.

—Eso va a ser difícil, ¿verdad?—. Intuyó Haruhi.

—La posibilidad de obtener la muestra de médula ósea de Vamp con nuestras habilidades combinadas no supera el cuatro punto seis por ciento. Eso sin considerar que es poco probable averiguar cuál será su siguiente objetivo.

—Asumiendo que conoce más de nanotecnología que yo, doctora Nagato…— Comenzó House poniéndose de pie y haciendo mucho énfasis en el sarcasmo que imprimió a la palabra "doctora". —…supongo que bien podría ayudarnos a formular algún tratamiento para los enfermos que tenemos ¿no es así? Si no quieren decirme quiénes son ustedes en realidad, está bien por mí… pero hay gente muriendo en el hospital, y quisiera al menos un mínimo de información para darles la oportunidad de salir con vida de ésta—. Lo dijo sin quitar ese tono burlón de su voz, pero parecía estar diciéndolo muy seriamente. —Aquello que motiva a su monstruo me tiene sin cuidado. —Se volvió hacia Haruhi. Con el rostro vacío de expresión esta vez. —Así que te propongo lo siguiente: Yo y mi equipo buscaremos todas las formas posibles de contener el padecimiento… tú concéntrate en atrapar a tu espécimen… tengo la impresión de que ambos saldremos ganando, yo tendré un buen enigma médico que resolver y tú podrás correr por ahí, cazando a tu pseudo vampiro.

—De acuerdo—. Respondió ella, también de pie.

La reunión duró unos minutos más, pero al final optamos por tratar de descansar el resto de la mañana. House se fue del hotel (provocando que Asahina lanzara un suspiro de alivio) y después de una de esas breves despedidas que acostumbra, Nagato nos despachó de su habitación.

* * *

—Nunca antes había fallado un tiro—. Me dice Haruhi minutos después, mientras vamos en el ascensor hacia nuestra habitación.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Ni siquiera tú puedes atinar a todas.

—¿Crees que sea peligroso meternos con ese sujeto de nueva cuenta?

—¿Te refieres a Vamp o a House? Francamente ambos me hacen sentir inquieto.

—Me refiero a Vamp, idiota.

—Déjame ver… el tipo es lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar balas, tiene fuerza sobre humana, además de que es probablemente inmortal, eso sin contar que una mordida suya podría provocarte una agonía larga y tortuosa, haciéndote suplicar la muerte… ¿qué te hace pensar que es peligroso?

Me lanzó esa mirada con los ojos entrecerrados que en cualquier idioma conocido y desconocido me ponía un rótulo de "retardado" en la frente.

Al entrar a la habitación, el panorama apenas si había cambiado. Nuestra hija estaba tumbada sobre la cama, su respiración acompasada y sus pupilas moviéndose bajo sus párpados indicaban que soñaba… me pregunto qué tipo de sueños tendrá… si juntas la mente hiperactiva que heredó de Haruhi con la capacidad de su cerebro privilegiado, cada sueño debe ser una aventura épica. Me senté en la cama mientras que Haruhi ordenaba algo de comida al restaurante del hotel. Al colgar, me imitó y se sentó al lado contrario de la cama.

—¿No te has aburrido?— Me preguntó después de unos minutos de silenciosa contemplación a la niña entre nosotros.

—¿De qué?

—De todo esto… de los misterios, de las aventuras, de los viajes…

—En absoluto… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé… creo que es porque pareces un tipo que trataría de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de esas cosas.

—Y me haces esta pregunta después de diez años de conocernos, luego de pasar por cosas tan alucinantes como salvar a nuestro universo de nuestras contrapartes malignas, o de proteger a nuestra ciudad de esa extraterrestre loca, después de casarnos no sé cuantas veces y engendrar una niña genio… creo que es un poco tarde…

—Más vale tarde que nunca.

Aunque lanzó esa contestación seriamente, no pude evitar reír. No le respondí. Al menos no en palabras. Sólo la miré sin poder desdibujar la curvatura de mis labios. No Haruhi. No me he aburrido. Creo que nunca lo haré… mi vida ha sido extraña desde que te conocí… es como si hubiera pedido una hamburguesa con papas y soda… pero me hubieran mandado el paquete jumbo familiar y tuviera que comérmelo yo solo. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, y esta vez sólo lo haré a través de mi mirada: gracias.

Ella relajó el gesto. Como siempre, interpreta mis pensamientos sin la menor necesidad de cruzar palabra. Acaricia el cabello de Ryoko con esa misma dulzura que sólo nosotros tres sabemos que es capaz de manifestar. Parece que al final lo logré. Franqueé la brecha temporal, analicé el torrente de datos, estabilicé a la diosa… y yo mismo fui feliz en dicha campaña.

Un par de carritos repletos de comida, suficiente para un pequeño regimiento, llegó algún tiempo después. Con un gesto inmisericorde me fue requerida la tarjeta de crédito y el tamaño de la cuenta me hace pensar que mi alma le pertenecerá en breve a American Express. Resignado ante dicho escenario, tomé algo de jugo y cereal.

—Debes comer algo más. El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día.

—Son las cinco de la mañana, el desayuno comenzará en un par de horas… esto es más bien como un entremés de medianoche.

Unos minutos después, la comida nos hizo entrar en un confortable letargo y terminamos dormidos sin siquiera cambiarnos de ropa.

* * *

El sol a través de una de las lejanas ventanas me indicó que serían no más de las diez de la mañana. El televisor frente a la cama estaba encendido en un popular canal de documentales que tiene a la Tierra como símbolo y transmitían un programa sobre las placas tectónicas u otra cosa de geología. A mi lado, Ryoko jugueteaba con aquél control remoto demasiado grande para sus manecitas, sin quitar la vista del lujoso monitor de por lo menos el doble de tamaño del que tenemos en casa. Su cabeza descansa sobre los senos de una Haruhi profundamente dormida. Debo admitir que me da algo de envidia.

—¿Adónde fueron anoche?— Me pregunta la niña sin dejar de ver al televisor.

—A ningún lado—. Le miento. —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque ambos están vestidos en ropa de calle, tienes ojeras y mamá nunca duerme hasta tan tarde.

—Bueno, señorita, debería saber que no siempre puede enterarse de qué hacen sus padres.

Me mira con los ojos de incredulidad de su madre, pero ella matiza ese gesto con una sonrisa.

—Tengo hambre—. Resuelve al final mientras se pone de pie sobre la cama.

Me siento con ella en el diminuto comedor de la habitación y damos cuenta de la comida traída algunas horas atrás, nada que una pasada por el microondas no pudiera resolver. Mi móvil sonó.

—…

—¿Nagato?— Reconocería ese emblemático silencio en cualquier lado. —Qué bueno que me hablaste a mí, Haruhi está dormida.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Asahina Mikuru está conmigo en el Princeton-Plainsboro, estamos dando apoyo a Gregory House. Esta llamada es únicamente para reportarnos.

—¿Koizumi no está con ustedes?

Nagato dudó antes de responder.

—Dijo estar indispuesto para salir—. Se quedó sin hablar por unos segundos… casi puedo sentir su arrobo a través de la línea, aunque sé que su rostro sigue inamovible. —¿Podría…?

Tardó unos segundos y no terminó la oración.

—Claro que puedes—. Dije yo a sabiendas de qué es lo que quería. Acto seguido, pasé el teléfono a Ryoko.

* * *

A lo largo del día, Nagato se la pasó haciendo llamadas cada hora con la exactitud de un reloj atómico. Eventualmente ponía a Asahina al teléfono para contarnos lo que sucedía. Haruhi despertó alrededor de las tres y nos hizo a Ryoko y a mí partícipes de sus deducciones.

—Lo que me intriga son los motivos de Vamp—. Dijo refiriéndose a él como si fuera un conocido de toda la vida, mientras hacíamos sobremesa y veíamos a Ryoko jugar con otros niños en el área infantil del restaurante del hotel.

—Es un mercenario, no creo que le tenga mucho aprecio a los militares.

—Ese es el punto… Debieron hacerle algo muy malo… una venganza común daría como resultado una masacre como la de anoche, pero sin infectar a los soldados con esa horrible enfermedad… Vamp quería que sufrieran… larga y miserablemente… y tuvo la delicadeza de hacer su enfermedad lo suficientemente potente y rara como para que no pudiera ser controlada… haciendo su padecimiento… etéreo. House comentó que las drogas contra el dolor no hacían efecto.

—Y el tipo es un experto… según Lucas, fue adicto a la hidrocodona… mejor conocida como vicodín.

—El tipo puede esquivar balas, Kyon… eso me asusta… nunca habíamos enfrentado a un criminal tan… capaz.

—¿Notaste que Nagato logró atacarlo exitosamente?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El estoicismo de Nagato no es el de una persona común… ella literalmente no mueve un músculo a menos que sea necesario… sus movimientos no pueden ser anticipados por Vamp. Ella es la forma de someter a este tipo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me preocupa es: si logramos capturarlo, ¿cooperará con nosotros? O más importante aún… ¿podrá hacerlo?

—Más nos vale que sí, o los enfermos y nosotros estamos arruinados. Por otra parte, no podemos matarlo. Según Mikuru, el tipo es importante para la historia… ¿Cómo puede algo tan abominable ser importante para la historia del mundo?

—No subestimes su contribución… este mundo no sería el que es si no hubieran existido Napoleón o Hitler… o Suzumiya.

—¿Te refieres a mí o a ti?— Me pregunta mientras da un sorbo al café hirviente que acababan de traerle.

—A los tres.

—Babas. ¿Los chicos siguen en el hospital?

—Según Nagato, estarían de regreso a las siete… y son "las chicas", Koizumi está en el hotel.

Haruhi se volvió hacia mí repentinamente seria.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… no…

—No es posible…— Dijo ella súbitamente exasperada y tomó su móvil. Yo esperé mientras marcaba… maldita sea, soy tan estúpido… me jacto constantemente de mis dotes de observación y no noté como se aisló de pronto. Supongo que es porque hace un tiempo considerable que no lo hace. —Su teléfono está apagado…— Se puso de pie, dispuesta a todo. —Voy a hablar con él… y me va a escuchar.

Antes de que diera el primer paso, tomé su mano.

—Déjamelo a mí… no sabes que es lo que le pasa y ambos sabemos que podrías inhibirlo…

Se cruzó de brazos por unos segundos y finalmente se volvió a sentar. Supongo que coincide conmigo en que hay cosas que deben discutirse entre hombres.

* * *

—Abre la puerta, soy yo, Kyon—. Exclamo afuera de la habitación de Koizumi luego de tocar sin recibir respuesta.

A pesar del silencio inicial, finalmente escucho el pestillo y la puerta se abre. Koizumi no me mira, camina hacia adentro de la habitación con paso tambaleante mientras lo sigo. En mi camino casi tropiezo con una botella de _Johnnie Walker_. Conforme entro a la parte más iluminada de la habitación noto que hay varias botellas regadas por el piso… maldita sea, creí que habíamos superado esto…

—¿Qué es lo que te pasó?— Le pregunto al ésper, que desprende el aroma de su colonia de siempre combinada con una fuerte esencia a alcohol… está ebrio.

—Las cosas de siempre, querido amigo…

Traté de hurgar en mis recuerdos de la jornada… creo que ya entiendo… por eso estaba tan distraído…

—Es Nagato, ¿verdad?

—Sea de este planeta o no, creo que lo único que puede romper una sobriedad de casi dos años es una mujer—. Dicho eso, se tumba sobre el sofá y acomoda la frente entre sus manos. Le está costando mantener el equilibrio.

—Ya tuvimos antes esta charla… tú sabías tan bien como Haruhi y yo que era… bueno, una campaña perdida. Lamento que sientas cosas así, pero no hablamos de cualquier persona… hablamos de Nagato.

—Sí… viejas noticias… Nagato, la inamovible, la sabelotodo, la extraterrestre… cada quien sus parafilias, hay a quienes les gustan morenas, a quienes les gustan altas, a quienes no les gustan y a los que les gustan las chicas con colas de caballo… creo que tengo una afinidad natural por las chicas _fuera de este mundo_.

—Eso no es una excusa para volver a beber… ¿Acaso no significa nada para ti todo el tiempo de la rehabilitación?— Suena como un reproche… tal vez lo sea. Cuando Koizumi se hizo alcohólico, literalmente lo sufrimos con él.

—Pues discúlpame… nunca les pedí que me ayudaran en primer lugar…— Responde agresivo y volviéndose hacia mí. Es natural, mi último comentario fue muy poco considerado.

—De acuerdo… perdona, no quise que lo tomaras personal—. Me senté a su lado. —No te aflijas… te ayudaremos… ¿Necesitas hablar al respecto?

—No creo que haya mucho que decir…

—Tal vez no, pero sin duda…

—¿Sin duda qué?— Preguntó levantando la voz nuevamente. —¿Vas a consolarme? ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y tratar de tranquilizarme? Sin duda eres muy elocuente y en más de una ocasión he comprado tus argumentos, pero hoy no—. Me dice molesto, como si yo fuera el causante de sus problemas. —Para ti es fácil venir aquí y decirme que todo estará bien… tú eres el héroe, el que ganó a la chica, el que tiene la enorme bendición de una familia. ¡Yo sólo soy el idiota que ama a alguien que nunca le corresponderá!— Dejó que sus manos cayeran desmayadas en sus costados. —Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando.

—Koizumi… la última vez que hablamos de esto, creo que habíamos llegado al buen acuerdo de que ibas a controlar esas emociones… ¿Te está costando trabajo hacerlo?

—Podía… pero entonces apareció esa…— Se contuvo y la mala palabra se quedó en su garganta. —… esa doctora…

—¿Trece?

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Viste como miraba a Nagato? ¡Y toda esa pantomima de la curación! ¡Como si Nagato la necesitara!

—Bueno, salvo por nosotros, nadie sabe que no requiere curaciones… a mí me pareció un acto de preocupación legítima.

—Por supuesto que no… sólo quiere aprovecharse de ella…

—No es que quiera contradecirte, pero creo que de la última persona de la que podría aprovecharse cualquier ente de este mundo o fuera de él, es de Nagato.

Koizumi se quedó silente y ensimismado unos instantes. Luego rió. Una risa amarga y salitrosa. Una real, no esa mueca fingida a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—Claro… ¿Cómo podría intentar defenderla…? Ella puede hacerlo todo… es una terminal virtuosa incluso entre los de su especie… yo sólo soy un ésper presuntuoso y alcohólico… ¿sabes cuál es la única diferencia entre tú y yo…?— Me preguntó mientras daba una palmada innecesariamente fuerte sobre mi hombro. No esperó mi respuesta. —Que mi historia romántica nunca se concretará.

No supe que decir. No tenía nada que decir.

La puerta sonó un par de veces. Son los golpes de Haruhi, en la frecuencia acústica precisa para ponerte nervioso. Me levanté.

—Creo que no es un buen momento, Haruhi…— No me dejó terminar. Pasó a mi lado como un huracán y sólo entonces noté que Ryoko estaba en el pasillo. Estaba abrigada como si fuéramos a la calle.

—De pie—. Le ordenó a Koizumi con aquella voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas, él se levantó como un resorte. —Date un baño rápido y bajaremos a que te acabes todo el café del restaurante, te necesito sobrio en veinte minutos. Después hablaremos de esto.

Koizumi obedeció, tambaleante y sin replicar.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?— Le pregunté a Haruhi mientras escuchamos el sonido de la ducha.

—Tenemos que ir al Princeton, lo más rápido posible…

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Un par de cosas—. Su rostro se ensombreció. —Están imponiendo una cuarentena militar y… nuestro informante murió hace unos minutos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina. No conocía a ese chico. De alguna manera puedo decir que no significaba nada para mí… pero la empatía me hace desear terminar con esta locura lo antes posible. Perdóname, Koizumi, pero con toda franqueza lo tuyo puede esperar… esas personas no.

**Capítulo 4.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Bien, es tiempo de un nuevo disclaimer: Vamp es propiedad de Hideo Kojima, Konami y Kojima Productions.

¡Espero comentarios!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Ambulancias. Muchísimas. Gubernamentales, militares, privadas e incluso civiles entran y salen de los terrenos de la universidad de Princeton. No son los únicos vehículos por aquí, también hay muchos convoyes militares, jeeps y algunas patrullas. La mayoría salen, nosotros entramos. El retén militar que limita el acceso a la unidad médica nos da paso cuando Haruhi muestra su credencia y su placa, al parecer ya están al tanto de su participación. El hospital está a unos cien metros de nosotros. Haruhi luce intranquila e irritada, juega con su billetera sin prestarle atención. En el asiento trasero, Ryoko mira por la ventanilla, ajena a la tribulación a su alrededor. Koizumi bebe su tercera lata de _Red Bull _mientras recupera el color del rostro. Nagato y Asahina nos esperan en el hospital, al igual que House y su equipo.

Mientras aparco el auto, veo a los enfermos que pueden andar hacer una fila para abordar un autobús escolar, guiados por un policía militar con un megáfono. Paramédicos, enfermeros y personal administrativo del hospital hacen lo propio arrastrando las camillas de aquellos pacientes más graves.

En nuestro camino hacia el departamento de diagnóstico somos detenidos varias veces por soldados que nos piden abandonar el hospital. Haruhi los confronta y les advierte sobre quién es y porque estamos ahí. Ahora que lo pienso, toda esta situación nos tiene particularmente tensos. No me es posible siquiera echar mano de mi usual sarcasmo para distraer un poco la mente… lo sé, porque en algún momento Ryoko, en mis brazos, me dijo que me veía raro… como si estuviera asustado. Es una niña. Una hermosa, saludable e inocente niña. Dicen que la niñez se pierde en el momento en el que te vuelves consciente de que algún día morirás… alcanzamos finalmente la oficina que buscábamos. House está ahí, solo, sentado en la silla giratoria detrás de su escritorio, jugando con una pequeña pelota de suave felpa… y nos mira con desazón e impasividad.

—¿Dónde están todos?— Pregunta Haruhi.

—Están ayudando a vaciar el hospital.

—¿Por qué no estás ayudándolos?

—Sólo estorbaría… estoy mejor aquí, sin entorpecer el trabajo de nadie.

Al principio sólo pensé que era holgazanería… sus gestos y actitud decían eso. Sin embargo, leyendo a este tipo entre líneas, se aprecia un matiz de amargura en sus palabras… ese espíritu indomable que grita con desesperación que quiere hacer algo, que quiere ayudar… a su manera, siendo tosco e intransigente, pero sin duda alguna, útil. Me da la impresión de que en su juventud tuvo un alma tan entusiasta como la de Haruhi, pero por motivos que desconozco, parte de esa esencia se ha ido… o está contenida, tímida, tal vez temerosa dentro de la dura envoltura del corazón de este médico.

—Entonces, entre más rápido terminen, más tiempo tendremos nosotros para trabajar—. Dice Haruhi mientras se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga en el perchero, se recoge las mangas de la blusa y acomoda su cabello en la tan esperada cola de caballo. Cuelga su placa en el cinturón de su falda. Se quita la alianza de oro del anular izquierdo e inmediatamente me pide la mía. Le da ambas a nuestra hija —Papá y mamá deben trabajar, Ryoko_-Chin_. Mientras no estamos, tú vas a cuidar nuestros anillos, así nada nos pasará.

—Te quedarás aquí y harás caso a todo lo que House-_Sensei_ te diga, ¿de acuerdo?— Le digo yo, hincado frente a ella para que sus ojos queden a la altura de los míos.

House lanzó un suspiro irritado.

—¿Dónde están ellas?— Cuestiona Haruhi para saber a dónde ir.

—La _doctora_ Nagato está en urgencias, ayudando a despachar a los pacientes más graves—. Dice volviendo a hacer sátira de la palabra "doctora". —La de pechos suculentos está en obstetricia.

¿Pechos suculentos…? ¿Cuál es el problema de este tipo?

—Kyon, ve con Mikuru, Koizumi y yo iremos a ayudar a Yuki. _Ojisan_, hazte cargo de Ryoko por un rato, te aseguro que no te aburrirás.

Y fiel a la costumbre de dar órdenes a quien se le pusiera enfrente, Haruhi asignó labores y salió de la oficina con ese paso tan firme como coqueto que la caracterizaba, Koizumi y yo la seguimos. Al volverme, House mira a Ryoko sin moverse… luego le dice:

—_I don't speak nihon, so don't bother me_.

—Mentiroso—. Responde ella, seguramente para hoy ya aprendió algunas frases en inglés y entendió al menos la mitad de la oración. —Ayer me dijiste estúpida en mi idioma, _Ojisan._

—De acuerdo, hablo japonés… pero no juego… a nada… ¡Suzumiya!— Exclama hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, _Ojisan_?— Responde Haruhi.

—Tú no, niña. Él—. Dice señalándome y arrojándome al pecho un par de gafetes. —Si se separan, no los echaran del hospital con ellos.

* * *

Al llegar a la recepción, Haruhi señaló al lado al cuál debían ir ella y Koizumi para llegar a urgencias, yo debía ir al lado contrario, el ésper y yo ya llevábamos los gafetes en el pecho. Aún tenía esa extraña sensación… una ansiedad como la de un niño que de pronto se queda sólo y desamparado en una calle oscura… a pesar de las cosas que me han tocado vivir, aún soy un tanto incrédulo con lo referente al sexto sentido y la intuición… ¿quién iba a decir que en ese mismo viaje aprendería a creer más en ellos?

A unos pasos de mí, Haruhi detiene su marcha al verme tan perdido. Regresa sobre sus pasos y toma mis manos entre las suyas. Me besa con delicadeza.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Debo lucir verdaderamente mal… una muestra de cariño en público es un privilegio raro viniendo de ella. Así que aprovecho y hago lo propio acariciando su mejilla.

—Te ves increíble con esa falda, resalta tus caderas.

—Idiota.

* * *

El área de obstetricia estaba prácticamente vacía cuando llegué. A esas alturas sólo había unos cuantos bebés en los cuneros y las incubadoras, y eventualmente alguna parturienta en principios de labor siendo preparada para ser transportada en helicóptero al Princeton General o al Mercy.

Con sus movimientos gráciles y elegantes, Asahina calmaba a los recién nacidos, parecía tener un tacto natural con ellos. Yo tuve la oportunidad de comprobar sus habilidades maternales cuando Ryoko era un bebé. Una vez más me asalta esa sensación… se ve feliz al contacto con aquellas criaturas y lucía particularmente entusiasmada con el pequeño que tenía en brazos justo ahora.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— Pregunté, sacándola involuntariamente de su trance.

—Oh… no, gracias… estamos por terminar aquí…

Dada mi limitada percepción, todos los niños me parecen iguales en sus primeros días, sin embargo, es más que evidente que el pequeño que Asahina tiene en brazos y que roba su atención de forma tan descarada, es oriental… por el color de la piel podría incluso asegurar que es de origen japonés. Movido por la curiosidad, me acerqué a la viajera del futuro por su espalda para poder ver el rostro del niño. No debía tener más de dos días de nacido, lucía frágil y encantador.

Asahina contuvo el aliento. Creí en un principio que me había acercado demasiado y la había incomodado, pero había sido algo un poco más… profundo.

Ella tenía la mirada clavada en el muro frente a nosotros. La mayoría de las divisiones de este hospital son largos muros de vidrio o kévlar y son altamente reflejantes. Entonces lo vi.

El reflejo nos regresaba una imagen de tamaño real de nosotros mismos, parecía una fotografía de principios de siglo pasado, como las que muestran en los museos. Ahí estaba yo, frente a mí, Asahina y un bebé en brazos… eran casi palpables, como si en cualquier momento fueran a salir del cristal para hablar con nosotros… aquella familia que nunca se fundaría.

Para estos días soy consciente de los sentimientos que Asahina tiene hacia mí, aunque nunca hablamos de eso. Admiro mucho a esta mujer y trataría bajo cualquier circunstancia procurarle felicidad. Es una gran amiga, no sólo mía, sino de mi familia. Pero sólo eso.

De la manera más sutil posible, me alejé unos pasos.

—En poco tiempo estará vacío el hospital—. Me dice reponiéndose.

—Pareces entusiasmada con los bebés.

—Lo estoy… estoy pensando seriamente en la maternidad, apenas mis obligaciones me lo permitan.

—¿Hay alguien especial allá de donde vienes?

—No tanto como eso… de donde vengo, las cosas son un tanto diferentes, y no hay tanto problema con ser madre soltera.

—Serás una gran madre.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto.

—Hablando de eso…— Dijo repentinamente ansiosa. —…hay algo de lo que quería conversar con Suzumiya y contigo…

Parecía estar reuniendo valor para decir algo importante, pero mucho antes de que lo consiguiera, una enfermera entró al pabellón escoltando a un joven matrimonio y quitándole la intención.

Tal como pensé, los padres del niño que Asahina cargaba eran japoneses, la madre, en silla de ruedas para su transportación, recibió al bebé de manos de nuestro ángel del té.

—Es un niño encantador. Tendrá un futuro maravilloso—. Les dice Asahina y la familia se retira.

—¿Por qué les dijiste eso?— Le pregunto luego, mientras se encamina a una cuna donde otro pequeño comienza a llorar.

—Es lo que me dicta la intuición—. Responde con su sonrisa encantadora y dándome un guiño de complicidad.

Ante esa señal, me acerco a la cuna recién desocupada. La tabla con el expediente del bebé aclaró mis dudas. Un sano bebé varón llamado Yoshiyuki Asahina.

Quizás sea lo efímero que es el concepto de tiempo para ella. Parece querer aferrarse a cada evento que la ate a la realidad… a la historia a la que apela tanto y a la que defiende con toda su alma. El mundo es tan pequeño, que involuntariamente encontró un pequeño eslabón de su propia historia en uno de sus ancestros, en esta ciudad norteamericana. Debe estar feliz, y me alegro por ella.

* * *

Apenas el pabellón de obstetricia se quedó vacío, Asahina y yo nos apresuramos a llegar a urgencias, siendo ya el último sitio del hospital aún con pacientes, principalmente porque por ahí debían pasar todos los que requirieran viajar en ambulancia. Esa sería la primera vez que vería a Nagato con una bata médica. Mientras los otros doctores del lugar leían los expedientes de los pacientes para decidir a dónde mandarlos y con qué tratamientos, Nagato sólo se detenía un momento frente a ellos y daba su veredicto… Trece y Koizumi hacían las veces de sus asistentes, entre ambos arrastraban sillas de ruedas o camillas a la salida según les fuera indicado por la alienígena y aunque aparentaban hacer buen equipo, podía sentirse la incomodidad de ambos al trabajar hombro con hombro. Haruhi, cerca de la puerta, ayudaba a los soldados a mantener el orden y repartía las órdenes de los médicos a los conductores de las ambulancias, haciendo las veces de una pequeña aduana.

Pasó cerca de una hora más para que no quedaran pacientes en todo el edificio. La recepción fue entonces la que se abarrotó de empleados y médicos. Ayudados de un megáfono, Campbell y Cuddy daban las últimas indicaciones.

—Cómo la mayoría de ustedes ya fue informado, el Ejército de los Estados Unidos ha impuesto una cuarentena en el Princeton-Plainsboro debido al brote de una enfermedad infecciosa sumamente potente y peligrosa—. Decía el coronel con voz autoritaria. —El concejo del hospital ha tomado las medidas necesarias para procurar una evacuación ordenada hasta que sea seguro reiniciar las actividades normales. El decano les dará las indicaciones que deben seguir hasta que la contingencia sea levantada, mientras eso sucede, el acceso a las instalaciones estará restringido y controlado por el ejército. El país agradece su comprensión y cooperación.

Cuddy tomó luego el altavoz, y asistida por la recepcionista del hospital para ponerlo en alto, comenzó a leer un documento. En él venía el nombre de los médicos por departamento y a qué hospital deberían reportarse en los próximos días para dar seguimiento a sus pacientes. La planilla entera del hospital fue despachada, sólo dejando a seis médicos de guardia. Una de esos médicos era Cuddy, que al ser la responsable, no podía dejar el hospital. El resto eran House y su equipo. Haruhi habló con el coronel una vez que la mayoría del personal había abandonado el edificio, haciéndolo prometer que el acceso sería permitido a todos los miembros de la brigada… Campbell parece un hombre maduro y razonable… aún no entiendo cómo es que Haruhi logró conseguir el permiso.

—No confío en Campbell…— Decía Haruhi reflexiva mientras la brigada y el equipo de House caminábamos hacia la oficina de éste.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Pregunté.

—No nos está diciendo toda la verdad… si no hubiera sido por Orwell y Yuki, no sabríamos nada sobre Vamp, siento como si nos estuviera usando como carnada.

—No creo que eso funcionara aunque Campbell así lo quisiera… el problema de Vamp es con los militares, no con nosotros.

—Sí, pero nosotros rescatamos a uno de esos soldados que Vamp quería infectar y te apuesto mi ridículo salario a que eso no lo hizo muy feliz ni nos puso en su lista de personas favoritas.

No había considerado eso… en efecto, el joven soldado que salvamos de ese monstruo fue escoltado y sacado de nuestra vista antes de que nos confinaran… me pregunto dónde estará él ahora… lo único que me queda claro es que está oculto, no sería conveniente para nadie dejarlo muy al descubierto, ese extranjero raro volvería y haría otra carnicería como la de Fort Dix sólo para capturar a un hombre… aunque esta gente tiene una triste fama de sacrificar inocentes sin muchos remordimientos.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de diagnóstico, House jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Ryoko. Foreman intentó pedirle que nos pusiéramos a trabajar, pero House detuvo su intento con una mano sin retirar los ojos del monocromático tablero… parecía que no tenía un oponente serio en mucho tiempo y Ryoko le estaba dando esa batalla que hace años pedía. Los suspiros molestos de Foreman y Cameron tuvieron que terminar en una charla entre ellos dos en la sala de juntas contigua. Nagato caminó haciendo un elegante frufrú con su bata hasta el librero de la oficina y tomó el primer libro que encontró ahí, comenzando a leerlo ignorando a todos en la oficina. Koizumi, seguramente agotado por lo larga y tortuosa que resultó la jornada para él, terminó dormido en un diminuto sillón individual en un rincón. Trece parecía entretenida con su teléfono celular, mientras que Asahina seguía embebida en sus recuerdos de los bebés.

—Quizás suene trivial—. Dijo repentinamente Chase dirigiéndose a Haruhi y a mí. —A reserva de los asuntos laborales, por aquí acostumbramos llamarnos por los nombres de pila… y ni siquiera puedo memorizar sus apellidos… ¿estaría mal que los llamara por sus nombres?

El tipo sonreía abiertamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su petición parecía sincera.

—Al menos yo no tengo problema—. Dijo Haruhi casual.

—¿Profesor?— Dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

—Conmigo tampoco… supongo que puedes llamarme…

—¡Kyon!— Exclamo House sin descuidar su juego. ¿Cómo supo…? —Me dijo un pajarito—. Se burló él. Ryoko hundió la cabeza entre los hombros al verme arquear las cejas.

—En realidad preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre, doctor… es…

—¡No me importa! Y según lo que me cuenta esta adorable jovencita, a ti no te ha importado por muchos años…

Quizás eso sea verdad… Ryoko no supo mi nombre hasta sus cuatro años. Esa tía que casi no visito tiene una deuda de vida conmigo por ponerme ese horrible apodo.

Mientras pensaba eso, Ryoko había fruncido en entrecejo y cruzaba los brazos mientras apretaba los labios.

—Mentiroso, me dijiste que no dirías nada…— Reclamó la niña a House. Uh… la hizo enojar.

—Bueno, los adultos pueden romper promesas si así lo quieren y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto...

Su sonrisa triunfal sólo duró un par de minutos más. Tiempo que pasó para que en un par de movimientos de alfil y caballo, House fuera brutalmente humillado sobre el tablero. Le tomó unos segundos entender su derrota.

—De cualquier manera, no me gusta tanto el ajedrez…— Se defendió y finalmente se encaminó a la sala de juntas. A pesar de la discusión, Ryoko se fue caminando detrás de él. —Tenemos otro soldado muerto y once con un pie en la tumba. ¿Alguna idea brillante antes de que no tengamos a quién diagnosticar?

—Drogas—. Respondió Nagato desde el fondo del salón sin despegar los ojos del recién comenzado libro.

—No, gracias, soy un hombre nuevo ahora—. Respondió el médico, burlón. —¿Nadie te ha dicho que irrita que no nos des detalles?

—Ella se refiere al uso de drogas que inhiban el ritmo cardiaco…— Salió Trece en defensa de la alien. —entre menor sea la demanda de…

—Lo sé… si tuvieras que explicarme lo obvio no sería tu jefe—. Dicho esto, se volvió hacia Ryoko, de pie al lado del pizarrón blanco que aún tenía los escritos del día anterior. —¿Sabes escribir?

—Desde los dos años.

—Yo también empecé a escribir a esa edad, engreída…

—¿Escribías en hiragana, katakana y aprendiste mil doscientos kanji, _Ojisan_?— Preguntó Haruhi con el pecho hinchado de orgullo por su retoño.

House miró a la niña con incredulidad.

—No les creo.

—Mamá se equivoca—. Dijo mi hija devolviéndole la cordura al doctor. —Sólo fueron mil ciento dieciséis.

Luego de reponerse por completo de la sorpresa, arrastró una silla hasta frente al pizarrón y lo borró por completo con la manga de su saco, acto seguido, le dio un rotulador a Ryoko y la subió a la silla.

—Tomarás nota de todo lo que digamos—. Le ordenó.

Y así comenzó una larga sesión que se prolongaría por un par de horas. Cuando me di cuenta, Koizumi parecía completamente restablecido y había recuperado su sonrisa de comercial después de aquella reparadora siesta en el sillón y el reloj decía que sólo faltaban unos minutos para la media noche. Si mi memoria no fuera tan mediocre, podría recitar al menos medio centenar de nombres de narcóticos para el propósito que House buscaba: reducir la presión sanguínea de los pacientes. Al final terminaron con un coctel de una decena de drogas de las cuales sólo recuerdo el diazepam y el enalapril.

—¿Por qué no simplemente los ponemos en coma?— Saltó Cameron, aparentemente contrariada por la cantidad de fármacos a administrar a los convalecientes.

—De mil amores—. Respondió House. —Pero te recuerdo que los otros, después de muertos, seguían teniendo hemorragia… si sólo los ponemos a dormir, sus signos vitales no se reducirán, sino que van a estabilizarse y no estaremos ganando tiempo para ellos en realidad. Si los ponemos en estado de estupor catatónico, haremos más lento el progreso de la enfermedad mientras ellos…— Se volvió hacia la brigada. —Mientras ellos investigan.

—Pero el coma les evitaría el dolor…— Reintentó Cameron. Es verdaderamente admirable que un médico sienta esa clase de empatía por sus pacientes.

—Sí… pero no los salvará de la muerte—. Dijo House, serio al fin. —Esas son las indicaciones mientras tenemos nuevas noticias. Hagan el mazapán de drogas con los fármacos de la pizarra.

—Eh… House… no creo que podamos usar la pizarra como guía…— Respondió Chase sin poder contener la risa.

El galeno cojo se dio la media vuelta.

Ahí estaba Ryoko, de pie sobre la silla y con una sonrisa radiante. Tal como le había indicado House, escribió cada palabra dictada en la pizarra… en su aún obtuso hiragana, haciendo imposible su lectura la cuadrilla de médicos.

* * *

Una vez reescrito el pizarrón en la espasmódica letra de House, sus empleados se repartieron entre los laboratorios, la farmacia y el pabellón de cuidados intensivos, aún aislado.

—Ese lugar es lo más cercano al infierno ahora—. Nos dice House con cierta desgana mientras que Haruhi arropa a Ryoko con su abrigo en el mismo sillón que ocupó Koizumi horas atrás. Mi hija sólo fue a sentarse y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida. —Hemos tenido que poner enormes hieleras para detener un poco la descomposición de los cadáveres.

—Innecesario.

House miró Nagato luego de escucharla, aún leyendo, aún pareciendo indiferente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Una vez que el organismo anfitrión muere, las nano máquinas no funcionan por más de veinticuatro horas. Los restos de los pacientes fallecidos no son peligrosos para otras personas, ni siquiera los del último. Las nano máquinas están programadas a responder solamente para el anfitrión en el cual son inyectadas oralmente por Vamp, y ni la ingesta o infusión por otra vía lograría contagiar a nadie más. Los pacientes no son contagiosos.

—Eso podría ser verdad, pero no quiero tomar riesgos—. La voz vino de la puerta de cristal, recién abierta. Todos nos volvimos hacia dicho lugar. Campbell venía escoltado por otras dos personas.

Cuddy parecía agobiada por haber tenido que vaciar su hospital, al otro lado del coronel, un hombre bien vestido de rostro alargado, amigable y ancho mentón sonreía abiertamente.

—Director Williams—. Saludó Haruhi a aquel nuevo invitado. Es uno de los jefes de Haruhi, el director de Interpol US National Central Bureau.

—El coronel me ha puesto al tanto de su situación aquí, detective—, Le decía luego a Haruhi, con un acento un tanto sobreactuado para mi gusto, —se ha comprometido con la corporación a darle respaldo e información para capturar al causante de esta terrible situación.

Es un político… habla como uno al menos. Eso no me agrada, porque todo lo que dice son sólo palabras vacías para darte un falso sentido de seguridad. Ella lo sabe igual que yo, sin embargo, asiente. Lo mejor es no llevarle la contraria… el hecho de que él esté aquí hace aún menos confiable a Campbell.

—Nos tomamos la libertad de hacer un registro sus números telefónicos mientras estén en territorio estadounidense. Es únicamente con el afán de ponerlos al tanto de cualquier cambio. Les doy mi palabra de que los haremos partícipes en la persecución y captura de este criminal—. Completaba el coronel. Haruhi tenía razón… somos carnada. —Solamente el doctor House podrá recibir información confidencial sin codificar para llevar a cabo los procedimientos médicos necesarios para tratar a los soldados—. Se giró hacia Cuddy. —Espero que confíe en este médico, decano.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque su hospital y su propia seguridad están en sus manos.

La expresión de Cuddy me recordó a mí mismo, el día que descubrí que algún imbécil había puesto un arma de fuego en las manos de Haruhi.

* * *

Luego de concluida la pequeña visita burocrática, House nos solicitó la presencia de Nagato en el hospital por un tiempo más para que lo ayudara con el monitoreo de los pacientes luego de administrada la ración de drogas. Haruhi accedió advirtiéndole que no debía tratar de reclutarla. Pude ver como Koizumi dudaba para pedir autorización a Haruhi para quedarse también… sin embargo, nunca juntó el valor y terminó yéndose con nosotros.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Ryoko mientras resolvemos este caso?— Pregunté mientras caminaba con la pequeña en brazos, aún dormida. —La guardería del hospital estará cerrada.

—Parece que tendrá que estar con nosotros todo el tiempo… y debemos procurar que se quede en el hotel tanto como sea posible, y de preferencia, con algún miembro de la brigada.

En silencio, todos los integrantes la brigada, salvo por Nagato, volvimos al hotel. Estos horarios anacrónicos están comenzando a hacer mella en nuestras energías, incluso Haruhi, tan enérgica como es, no pudo ocultar un bostezo mientras subíamos por el ascensor a nuestras habitaciones. En el piso tres se detuvo el elevador por primera vez. Koizumi nos deseo las buenas noches con una mano en el bolsillo y agitando la otra junto a su rostro. Apenas nos dio la espalda, Haruhi detuvo la puerta del elevador para evitar que se cerrara.

—Tienes una audiencia disciplinaria mañana a las nueve de la mañana—. Le advirtió con solemnidad al ésper. —Necesitamos charlar acerca de lo que sucedió contigo ayer por la tarde.

—Entendido, detective—. Respondió él, con un matiz de tristeza en su sonrisa de siempre.

Reemprendida la marcha, fue Asahina la siguiente en hablar.

—Tengo un par de cosas que discutir con ustedes dos… la primera es prioritaria y si no les molesta, quisiera que lo platicáramos en mi habitación.

Haruhi y yo nos miramos un tanto confundidos.

—¿No puede esperar a mañana?— Preguntó Haruhi, aparentemente cansada.

—Debemos resolverlo hoy, lo siento.

Así, caminamos por los pasillos del piso cinco y entramos a la suite individual de Asahina. Haruhi entró directo al lavabo para refrescarse un poco mientras yo acomodaba a Ryoko en la cama, revisando sus bolsillos en el proceso y recuperando nuestras alianzas.

—Lamento que esto sea tan repentino, pero hace unos minutos recibí una orden para nosotros tres—. Nos contaba Asahina minutos después. —Hay un lugar al que deben acompañarme para completar una misión importante.

El recuerdo del Tanabata de hace diez años me llegó vívido al escucharla.

—¿A qué lugar?

—No muy lejos… de hecho, a sólo unas manzanas de aquí…— Aquí viene, puedo verlo en su creciente ansiedad. —Pero debemos ir a mayo de hace dos años contando desde hoy…

Lo sabía.

—¿Un viaje en el tiempo?— Preguntó Haruhi, recuperando repentinamente toda la energía y con una sonrisa que opacaría al sol en el cenit durante un verano caluroso.

—Sí, un viaje en el tiempo.

—¿Cuándo iremos?— Preguntó Haruhi con la voz más alta aún y levantándose de su asiento. Entiendo su emoción, ha usado el TPDD antes, pero a diferencia de mí, ella nunca ha viajado en el tiempo.

—Tenemos programado el viaje para dentro de diez minutos… podríamos hacerlo en este momento, pero necesito que sigan algunas instrucciones antes—. Haruhi volvió a sentarse, pero no quitó ni la sonrisa de su rostro ni los ojos de Asahina, y parecía concentrada en las indicaciones que nuestra viajera del futuro nos daría. —Primero que nada, necesito que se pongan ropa cómoda.

—Tienes exactamente treinta segundos para traerme unos jeans y unos zapatos bajos…— Me ordena Haruhi.

Cuando está así de excitada es difícil llevarle la contraria, así que simplemente me levanté y fui hasta nuestra habitación, volviendo unos minutos después. Yo no cambié mi atuendo. Haruhi se desvistió y se puso lo que acababa de traerle ignorando la expresión avergonzada de Asahina, que al parecer no acaba de acostumbrarse a esos exabruptos de su líder.

—Habrá dos señales a las que deberán prestar atención. No puedo darles los detalles de la primera, pero saltará a la vista, y cuando pase…— Me extiende un teléfono móvil algo viejo. —…deberás llamar al novecientos once. En cuanto a la segunda señal, que será el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia, ambos deberán ponerse esto.

Nos extendió sendas bolsas de plástico. En su interior, había chalecos del cuerpo de paramédicos de Nueva Jersey, mascarillas cubre bocas, guantes de cirujano y un estetoscopio para cada quien.

—¿Qué debemos hacer después?— Pregunté yo, odiando la poca información que solían darme en los viajes en el tiempo.

—Encontrarán a un hombre conocido en medio de toda la situación… lo único que deben hacer, es hacerlo entrar a un centro nocturno…— Sonrió amablemente al ver la perplejidad en nuestros rostros. —Lo siento, es lo que puedo informarles por ahora… les daré el resto de las indicaciones allá.

Dicho eso, se puso de pie y nosotros la imitamos. Haruhi estaba ya cambiada de ropa, su arma de cargo estaba enfundada en su soporte ahora colgado del perchero de la habitación. Nos tomamos las manos y Asahina contó hasta tres.

* * *

La temperatura varió apenas perceptiblemente, aparecimos a mitad de una calleja estrecha y vacía, de un lado de dicho callejón había una avenida no muy grande, aunque concurrida, y por el volumen de autos, calculé que no serían más allá de las nueve de la noche…

—¿De verdad viajamos en el tiempo?— Preguntó Haruhi, aún emocionada.

—Así es—. Respondió Asahina, lucía como una profesora que acababa de enseñar a leer a un niño lento. —Ahora… para cumplir con la misión, deberán ir en aquella dirección—. Dijo señalando a una de las salidas de la pequeña calleja. —Una vez que cumplan la misión, deberán ir al Hyatt Regency Princeton de nueva cuenta y buscar la misma habitación de dónde venimos para volver a nuestro tiempo. Desháganse de la ropa que les di en alguno de los contenedores de basura de este callejón. Volveremos unos segundos después de habernos marchado, Ryoko no pasará mucho tiempo sola. Confío en ustedes.

Sin otra palabra, se despidió con ese gesto amable y la vimos alejarse con su paso elegante hacia el lado contrario del que nos fue señalado. Mi esposa y yo caminamos hacia donde se nos indicó. Era un vecindario agradable, había varios negocios pintorescos en las aceras y la gente caminaba sin premura, apenas abrigados al ser la mitad de la primavera y tener noches calurosas.

—Ahí es…— Dijo Haruhi señalando un establecimiento del otro lado de la calle. Un _Men's club_. —¿Quieres ir a echar un vistazo?

—No… no traigo dinero para las chicas.

—Babas—. Yo río mientras ella me golpea con la bolsa de plástico.

Pasaron algunos minutos y nada ocurría.

—¿Por qué no pasa nada…?

—Por lo general es así… Asahina y sus jefes tienen la horrible costumbre de darte sólo una parte de la información y dejan que actúes a ciegas, dándote la sensación de que puedes arruinarlo en cualquier momento…

—¿Y cuál se supone que deberá ser la señal?— Con curiosidad se asomó por la esquina, viendo a las personas andar despreocupadas, viendo los automóviles avanzar.

Entre los ruidos propios de la calle, apareció uno que llamó mi atención… el sonido de un auto grande… un camión de carga, quizás, que se aproximaba por una calle perpendicular a la avenida que cuidábamos… llamó mi atención porque lejos de ir disminuyendo la velocidad conforme se acercaba al cruce, parecía acelerar más… Haruhi lo notó al igual que yo… ninguno de los dos podía verlo, pero sabíamos que estaba cada vez más cerca… y sobre nuestra avenida, venía un autobús de pasajeros, repleto de gente.

Pasó en un instante. La luz verde del semáforo en el cruce alentó al chofer del autobús a seguir sin frenar siquiera un poco. Justo en el momento en que cruzaba, un pesado camión del servicio de limpia lo embistió, con tal fuerza que el autobús volcó y continuó avanzando sobre su costado a razón de la inercia por varias decenas de metros.

Nos quedamos clavados al piso… al menos yo no reaccioné en algunos segundos, y el barullo de la gente a mi alrededor no llegaba adecuadamente a mi cerebro… nuevamente estaba siendo forzado a ver una escena terrible para la que no estaba preparado.

—De… ¡Debemos ir a ayudar!— Dije mientras me preparaba para correr hacia el autobús, ahora parcialmente destrozado, volcado y humeante. Haruhi me tomó del brazo y me detuvo.

—Aún no… creo que esta es la primera señal…

Sólo entonces recordé que no era nuestro tiempo y que debíamos seguir un plan. Tomé de mi bolsillo el móvil recibido minutos atrás por Asahina.

—Novecientos once, ¿cuál es su emergencia?— Sonó del otro lado de la línea.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos y la segunda señal llegó. El sonido de la primera sirena de un vehículo de emergencia resonó en el vecindario. Era fácil pasar desapercibido para la mayor parte de la gente, entre los que trataban de ayudar y los curiosos, Nos pusimos los chalecos de paramédico y cubrimos nuestros rostros con las mascarillas. Había cierta ansiedad que pude sentir en los dos. No es grato entrar a una tragedia… la desgracia de Sendai hace unos meses nos enseñó algo de humildad y respeto por la vida de otros.

Algunos lamentos perforaron nuestros oídos apenas nos acercamos al siniestro. El acceso al autobús, posado sobre su lado derecho, era por el parabrisas. Noté que el uniforme de todos los paramédicos era igual y todos llevaban la boca y la nariz cubierta bajo las mascarillas, así que nos confundimos fácilmente con ellos. La siguiente parte de la misión era buscar un rostro conocido en medio de esta catástrofe… Haruhi se introdujo al autobús delante de mí y echó un rápido vistazo a los heridos, entre los dos ayudamos a ponerse de pie a aquellos que podían salir por sus propios medios del vehículo, pero dejamos que los paramédicos de verdad se hicieran cargo de los que no tenían tanta suerte. Cerca de la puerta de descenso, encontramos lo que estábamos buscando.

—Tengo que atar esto en ti…— La voz de House.

—Tengo frío…— Respondió débilmente una voz femenina.

—Quédate conmigo…

A nuestro lado pasó otra pareja de rescatistas y tomaron a la mujer con la que House hablaba. Era una rubia, quizás en la primera mitad de sus treinta. Un pasamanos atravesaba de lado a lado una de sus piernas, que sangraba.

Haruhi de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el médico y me indicó con la mirada que la ayudara a ponerlo de pie. Al principio pensé que tenía una conmoción por el impacto… así era, pero también me di cuenta que el tipo apestaba a alcohol… estaba ebrio. Ambos factores combinados lo había privado de aquella mirada sagaz y lúcida que me había infundido respeto en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, ahora sus ojos, confundidos, miraban sin mirar lo que fuera que tuviera enfrente.

Esos mismos ojos recobraron la agudeza por unos instantes mientras mi esposa y yo lo arrastrábamos fuera del autobús y miró con intensidad los ojos ámbar de Haruhi… habrá sido cosa de un minuto o minuto y medio… eso explica porqué pensó que se habían visto antes cuando se conocieron en el hospital… en realidad si la había visto antes.

—¿A dónde me llevan?— Preguntó con voz atona.

—Afuera, necesitas aire—. Respondí haciendo mi voz un poco más profunda de lo normal.

—Ella debe ser atendida…— Continuó él. —Deben llevarla al Princeton-Plainsboro…

—No te preocupes, será atendida…— Le digo detectando preocupación verdadera en las palabras perdidas del galeno… imagino que será una amiga suya…

Fuera del autobús por fin, House se quedó quieto apenas lo soltamos y miró confundido a su alrededor, no parecía saber donde estaba ni recordar nada de lo que pasó… incluso parecía haber olvidado a la mujer de la que tanto se preocupaba momentos atrás. Nosotros lo observamos expectantes, esperando la siguiente acción. Aún perdido, aún con los ojos vacíos y la expresión exánime, comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que su autobús iba. Según las indicaciones de Asahina, debía entrar al _men's club_… le indiqué con la mirada a Haruhi que haría el siguiente movimiento. Tomé un billete de veinte dólares de mi billetera y alcancé al médico.

—Ha sido una noche difícil, amigo… toma…— Le tiendo el billete, el cual él mira inexpresivo. Le señalo el centro nocturno a sus espaldas. —Ese parece un buen lugar para tomar un trago… te lo invito yo.

No me responde, no agradece por el dinero y mira fijamente el establecimiento. Sin decir o hacer nada más, camina hacia él… es escalofriante verlo así, como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado. Nos quedamos observándolo caminar tan rápido como la falta de su bastón se lo permitía hasta que entró al lugar. Esperamos un par de minutos a que no saliera, y una vez convencidos, nos encaminamos al callejón para deshacernos de los uniformes.

* * *

—¿Por qué nos hiciste ver esto?— Pregunta Haruhi, nuevamente sentados en la salita de la habitación de Asahina.

—Deben saber algunas cosas del doctor House… no se me han dado detalles, pero será determinante su confianza en él.

—¿Quién era la mujer con la que iba?— Pregunté yo.

—¿Recuerdan al doctor Wilson? Era su prometida.

—¿Y por qué estaba con él? No me digas que ellos…

—Oh, no, no pienses mal, no lo traicionaban. Hoy, a causa de una depresión que va en aumento, House bebió de más. Él llamó a su amigo para que lo fuera a recoger a un bar donde había estado bebiendo en solitario. Él no estaba en casa, estaba ella… así que acudió al llamado de House.

—Entonces, supongo que este accidente hizo que la chica dejara a Wilson, ¿no es así?— Pregunta mi esposa.

—Más o menos—. Responde nuestro ángel del té, bajando la mirada. —Ella murió.

Este pequeño relato fue una ventana más al espíritu mismo de este hombre tan peculiar. Asahina nos contó sobre el distanciamiento que tuvo con el que por muchos años fue, no sólo el mejor, sino el único amigo que el solitario médico genio tenía. Camino que lo llevó finalmente a tocar fondo. Se había vuelto responsable de la muerte del ser amado de alguien más. Conforme fui enterándome más, sentía que mi empatía por ese grosero y antipático hombre iba creciendo, en particular por el tamaño de las responsabilidades que debió cargar.

—Eso aún no responde la pregunta que te hice—. Insiste Haruhi, tan aguda como siempre.

Asahina pensó unos segundos, poniendo esa expresión tan suya de no saber a ciencia cierta por qué le ordenan las cosas que le ordenan.

—El año y medio siguiente fue quizás la peor etapa de la vida de House hasta el día de hoy, no sólo por sus constantes problemas personales. Uno de sus médicos se suicidó sin razón aparente, cayó tan profundo como pudo en sus problemas de adicción, casi mata a uno de sus pacientes… al final, el stress y el abuso de las drogas lo llevaron al punto de las alucinaciones. Estuvo internado en un hospital psiquiátrico por unos meses.

La expresión de Haruhi se oscurecía cada vez más.

—¿Y cómo esperas que le tenga confianza a un hombre así?— Pregunta.

—Llegar a los niveles a los que había llegado lo obligó a cambiar. Nadie lo llevó a recluirse en la clínica psiquiátrica. Fue por su propio pie… la difícil y extravagante personalidad de Gregory House lo hizo comenzar a buscar un cambio real, y por sí mismo, sin que nadie lo obligara. El House que ustedes conocerán dentro de casi dos años es alguien absolutamente diferente al que vieron esta noche. Sus modos no cambiaron, ni su humor negro… pero es una de las personas con el criterio más amplio y más confiables que se encontrarán para los eventos que se nos avecinan.

—¿Algo malo va a pasarnos?— Intenta la detective.

—Desde el fondo de mi corazón te lo aseguro, Suzumiya: no lo sé.

Le creo. Parece que Haruhi también. Así que resignados a la idea de que deberíamos poner ciegamente nuestra confianza en aquel hombre, volvimos a tomarnos los tres de la mano para regresar a nuestro tiempo. Al igual que me pasó por la tarde anterior, había una zozobra que me robaba a ratos la tranquilidad. Tuve uno de esos momentos mientras cargaba a Ryoko, camino a nuestra habitación luego de dar las buenas noches a Asahina y que nos asegurara que el segundo asunto que tenía que consultarnos podría ser hablado en otro momento. Sin embargo, no podía darme el lujo de mostrarme indeciso. No tenía idea que sería la última noche tranquila que pasaría esa semana.

**Capítulo 5.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bien, pues sin temor a equivocarme, puedo decirles que la próxima entrega comenzará con el clímax del relato. como siempre, quedo al pendiente de los comentarios y agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Una de las cosas más curiosas, según mi muy particular modo de ver, es ese limitado espacio de tiempo en el que se está entre la vigilia y el sueño. Si es antes de dormir, suele explotar la creatividad a niveles que en completa vigilia no podrían ser alcanzados. Desde hace unos años, duermo con un pequeño block de notas en el buró de mi cama. Muchas veces no recuerdo haber escrito nada en él, sin embargo, cuando al día siguiente leo mis notas, los recuerdos de sueños curiosos o ideas vuelven vívidos a mi mente. De hecho, de muchas de las experiencias que he vivido junto a la brigada, he tenido que recuperar detalles y recuerdos por ese medio, no tengo una memoria tan privilegiada como la de Haruhi o la de Ryoko, así que debo aprovechar todos los recursos que tengo.

Por otro lado, ese mismo estado, pero antes de despertar por completo, suele tener un efecto semejante, aunque en una dirección diferente. Principalmente por el hecho de que tu cerebro aún tiene frescos los estímulos de los sueños, y a razón de esos sueños, será el humor o la actitud que se tenga, y hará que se magnifiquen esas emociones y sensaciones. Es una fortuna que no tenga pesadillas a menudo.

A qué viene todo esto, Se preguntarán. Pues bien, son poco antes de las seis de la mañana y estoy despertando. Estoy precisamente en ese lapsus hipnopómpico que evita que tenga la certeza sobre si estoy despierto o dormido… lo único que sé a ciencia cierta, y no porque lo recuerde, sino porque así me siento, es que tuve un sueño más o menos erótico. Lo sé, porque mi temperatura corporal es algo más alta de lo usual, al igual que mi ritmo cardiaco. Ah… claro… también porque tengo una erección… es en este punto donde comienza a volverse un problema. Una excitación en vigilia es fácilmente controlable. Simplemente piensas en algo más y se acabó. No obstante, en este momento no tengo modo de distraer la mente…

—¿Kyon…?— Me dice con pereza aquélla con quien comparto esta lujosa y comodísima cama de hotel. —¿Estás despierto?

—No estoy seguro—. Siento como arrastro las palabras.

—Tuve un sueño… uno muy… intenso.

Se gira hacia mí y sube uno de sus suaves muslos sobre mis piernas mientras abraza mi cintura.

—¿Y tú estás despierta?— Creo que está exactamente en el mismo estado alterado de la conciencia que yo.

—Tampoco estoy segura… pero… ¿tú crees que podríamos…?

—Ryoko está dormida en el apartado de al lado…— Le advierto mientras acaricio la pierna que me puso encima.

—Sólo no hagamos ruido—. Me dice con la mirada vidriosa por el sueño y una voz casi suplicante. —Te aseguró que no vendrá. Además… no creo ser la única esté deseándolo.

Por algún motivo que no entiendo por completo, me vino a la mente un clásico de The Beatles… ¿cómo iba…?

_Something in the way she moves,  
__Attracts me like no other lover.  
__Something in the way she woos me.  
__I don't want to leave her now,  
__You know I believe and how._

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
__That I don't need no other lover.  
__Something in her style that shows me.  
__I don't want to leave her now,  
__You know I believe and how._

Moviéndose sólo lo necesario, se deshace de los pantalones del pijama. Apenas un segundo después, está encima de mí por completo. Hace algunos movimientos para acomodarse y empezar nuestra improvisada danza del amor. La sensación del calor y la humedad de su vientre en este estado mental, tan perceptivo y sensible, hacen que la experiencia sea extrasensorial, mágica y hasta cierto punto, nueva. Así, apenas moviéndonos, la abrazo por la cintura y dejo que la sensación de la piel de su espalda en mis manos aderece aquel momento que no teníamos hace mucho tiempo. Ella hace ruiditos apenas perceptibles, pero no ha parado de sonreír. No se sacude con fuerza, tampoco hace esos elaborados movimientos que acostumbra… sólo se consiente, se deja querer.

Deja escapar una exclamación, apenas audible, el ver esa expresión de bienestar en su rostro hace que desee que estos diez minutos que compartimos aquí se vuelvan eternos.

—Te amo—. Esa es una declaración que no suele hacer. Al menos no tan sincera como en este momento. Lo digo porque me suelta esas palabras mientras me mira a los ojos, con el rostro completamente relajado y sonriente.

_You're asking me will my love grow,  
__I don't know, I don't know.  
__Stick around, and it may show,  
__But I don't know, I don't know.  
_

_Something in the way she knows,  
__And all I have to do is think of her.  
__Something in the things she shows me.  
__I don't want to leave her now.  
__You know I believe and how._

—¿Mamá…?— Se escucha en el compartimento de al lado de nuestra suite. Los dos sonreímos con resignación. Es uno de los precios a pagar por la paternidad.

—_Yare-yare_… Iré a ver…— Se ofrece con esa misma expresión arcaica que se le pegó de mí mientras se levanta de la cama y recupera sus pantalones. —¿Estarás despierto cuándo vuelva?

—De ninguna manera.

—Entonces te debo una.

Se inclina para besarme y desaparece en el compartido de Ryoko… aún quedaban unas horas, había que aprovecharlas para dormir.

* * *

Ryoko despertó poco después de las siete. Haruhi y ella estaban completamente espabiladas después quince minutos y entre las dos me arrastraban con todo y cobertores por la alfombra de la habitación.

—Tenemos hambre—. Decía Haruhi con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

—Yo no—. Respondí mientras me hacía un ovillo.

Una almohada se impacta entonces contra mi rostro. Luego otra vez y una tercera vez. Ambas mujeres me asaltan para despertarme. Ahí estábamos los tres, jugando como idiotas mientras poco a poco me resigno a que debo despertar y llevarlas a desayunar al restaurante del hotel, a horas a las que las familias normales siguen recostados o preparando a los niños para ir a la escuela. Ryoko terminó la primaria antes de la edad escolar y la secundaria a los cinco. Quizás este año comience la preparatoria… Haruhi pensó que no sería prudente forzarla a que tome grados muy adelantados, e incluso pensamos en inscribirla en una escuela común simultáneamente, para que pueda convivir con otros niños y deje salir las tensiones. Ya lo he expresado antes, quizás su cerebro sea inmenso, pero al final es una niña, tan inocente, enérgica y caprichosa como cualquier otra, tratar de imponerle por la fuerza los conocimientos que, sin lugar a dudas memorizará, pero que no está preparada para comprender y asimilar, se me hace un tanto injusto… Haruhi y yo tuvimos infancia, yo no voy a negársela a ella.

Un par de golpes en la puerta detuvieron nuestro entretenido amanecer. Haruhi caminó hasta la puerta sin dejar de reír y al abrirla, apareció nuestro ángel del té.

—¡Mikuru, estás en nuestro equipo! ¡Toma una almohada y mata a Kyon a golpes!

Asahina dio los buenos días, pero en lugar de hacer caso a su Haruhi, se acercó y susurró algo en su oído. Haruhi asintió un par de veces.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— Pregunté mientras mandaba a Ryoko al baño para que se lavara los dientes.

—En absoluto—. Responde la detective mientras alcanza su móvil. —Todos iremos a desayunar juntos. Me adelantaré con Mikuru mientras tú preparas a Ryoko—. Indicó mientras tecleaba en número de Nagato. Nagato tiene un teléfono que no usa, sólo lo contesta cuando Haruhi le habla. De hecho, ni siquiera lo lleva cuando sale. Pasaron unos segundos y la línea conecto. —Yuki, iremos a…— Se detuvo abruptamente. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. No di crédito a lo siguiente que escuché… —¿Tre…? ¿Doctora Hadley…? ¿Por qué usted…?— Silencio, aparentemente una explicación. —Entiendo… ¿Yuki puede hablar…?— Una pequeña espera mientras el móvil del otro lado de la línea cambiaba de manos. —¿Yuki? ¿Dónde estás…? ¿Aquí…? ¿Por qué Trece está contigo…? ¡Te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan específica…! De acuerdo… las espero entonces en veinte minutos en el restaurante… por supuesto que puede ir… después de todo, Kyon paga. Nos vemos…

Haruhi se vuelve hacia nosotros con una mueca confundida.

—¿Trece?— Pregunto sin saber a ciencia cierta que está pasando.

—Sí… ¿Puedes creerlo?— Me dice mientras trata de asimilarlo.

—¿Y a qué hora llegó…?

—Según Yuki, llegó anoche con ella…

Asahina se lleva las manos a la boca, escandalizada. Yo también lo estoy… y no es que sea homofóbico, pero… ¿Nagato…?

—Quizás deberíamos dejar que Koizumi se levante hasta tarde hoy—. Dijo Asahina, empática como siempre.

El gesto de confusión de Haruhi degenero en preocupación ante esas palabras.

—Sí… tal vez sea lo mejor por hoy.

Luego de esas reflexiones, la detective y la viajera del futuro abandonaron la habitación, aparentemente necesitaban unos minutos a solas… me da la impresión de que tiene que ver con aquello que nos comentaba Asahina anoche, ese asunto aún en la incógnita y que tenía que ser discutido con Haruhi y conmigo.

* * *

—¿Hoy iremos con Greg-_Ojisan_?— Me pregunta Ryoko, tomada de mi mano mientras bajamos hacia el restaurante.

—Es lo más seguro… ¿Te agrada?

—Sí… me recuerda a mamá… porque cuando se enoja, da mucho miedo… pero es bueno y me trata bien.

—Es bueno que te agrade, vas a tener que pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Esperamos en silencio a que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja. Ryoko se balancea en sus talones y sus puntas mientras canturrea algo.

—La tía Mikuru está preocupada—. Dice de pronto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tiene miedo… se ve como yo cuando rompo algo por accidente y sé que mamá me regañará.

—Lo dices como si fuera la única capaz de reprenderte.

—Tú nunca me regañas.

—Quizás debería empezar a hacerlo, en algún punto dejarás de respetarme.

—Tú pones una cara muy rara cuando estás enojado. No me dices nada, ni a mamá… pero me dan muchas ganas de llorar.

Ryoko es quizás ese comodín que evita que Haruhi y yo nos volvamos locos en nuestro diario afán. Me motiva a hacer cosas arriesgadas y mantiene a Haruhi equilibrada. Lo hacía ya cuando apenas estaba en su vientre, en esas noches que Haruhi pasaba en vela con unos audífonos puestos sobre la barriga, escuchando a Dvorak, Tchaikovski o Wagner, o bien, cuando nos maravillaba cantándole alguna canción de cuna con esa voz que no sólo es privilegiada para el rock y el j-pop.

* * *

Algo anda mal aquí… Ryoko ya lo sabía, pero acaba de recibir la confirmación.

Haruhi se levantó de golpe unos segundos antes de que nosotros alcanzáramos la mesa. Su respiración está agitada y sus puños están cerrados. Asahina luce temerosa, y no levanta la vista del _ménage_ frente a ella… más que temor, hay un fantasma de vergüenza en su rostro. Me pregunto que pudo haberle dicho que la hiciera enfurecer de esa manera.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Dejo salir con un gesto estúpido apenas alcanzamos la mesa.

—Nada—. Responde mi esposa, tajante, mientras lanza una mirada de advertencia a la visitante del futuro. Vuelve a tomar su asiento y recupera la compostura.

Quiero saber que está pasando, pero por el gesto de Asahina, que no se atreve a mirarnos, creo que será mejor que deje que las aguas se calmen un poco. Coronando la atmosfera enrarecida de nuestro peculiar desayuno, aparece la alienígena seguida de la doctora con apodo de número. Nagato llegó sin saludar y tomó asiento, Trece dio un tímido "buenos días" y se sentó a su lado. Otro asunto del que quiero enterarme, pero que no sería un buen tema de conversación a estas horas del día y menos aún con mi hija presente… amenaza con ser un día muy interesante.

Por cortesía a nuestra invitada, la convivencia fue en inglés. Haruhi y Nagato devoraron todo lo que pudieron como si no hubieran probado bocado en semanas.

—¿Qué tal los _hot-cakes_?— Le pregunta Asahina a la niña de mejillas repletas de comida.

—Sabrosos… pero no son como los de mamá…— Responde Ryoko con su limitado inglés.

—Usted y mi jefe se parecen mucho, detective—. Interviene al fin la doctora, que desayuna jugo y algunos vegetales. Es curioso, parece una mujer muy sana, pero me da la impresión de que se cuida de más.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Remy?— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué demonios a ella si la llamas por su nombre y a mí no?

—Por muchas cosas…— Parece reflexiva mientras sonríe marcando sus bonitos pómulos. —Ambos parecen disfrutar dando órdenes, ambos son unos genios en sus campos… y House es un virtuoso en la cocina. Por el comentario de la pequeña, parece que pasa lo mismo con usted—. Se vuelve hacia mí y pregunta: —¿Es verdad que el amor entra por la boca para un hombre?

—Creo que ese parámetro no aplica a mí. Yo fui esclavizado con coerción cruel y platillos deliciosos al mismo tiempo—. Haruhi me lanza su mirada de ave rapaz al escucharme. —Sí, fue la comida—. Cierro el comentario para evitar problemas.

—La diferencia está en que usted es joven, hermosa y parece muy feliz, mientras que House… bueno, sólo es House—. No sé que sentir de escuchar que Haruhi le parece atractiva…

La conversación siguió con ese tipo de trivialidades. La doctora Hadley me parece una persona muy agradable ahora que la trato más. Y mientras reímos en el café de sobremesa, Haruhi se vuelve hacia uno de los amplios ventanales del restaurante y su sonrisa se apaga.

—Discúlpenme un momento, por favor—. Se levanta y camina rápidamente hacia la salida.

Cuando estuvo afuera pude ver la causa de su reacción. Koizumi estaba ahí.

—¿Qué estás esperando para entrar?— Pregunta Haruhi en japonés para evitar cualquier suspicacia.

—No entraré, Suzumiya…— Respondió con tono inexpresivo. —Pensé que sería el único aquí, pero por lo que veo me equivoqué… no quisiera importunar su reunión, pediré algo a la habitación.

—No digas estupideces… tú eres el vicecomandante y…

—Entonces, detective…— Expresó él levantando peligrosamente la voz mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al ascensor. —…tal vez ya no sea apto para esa responsabilidad.

El ánimo en la mesa decayó un poco a partir de ese momento. Incluso Ryoko bebía su leche con chocolate en un precavido silencio.

—Debo ir al trabajo—. Dijo de pronto Trece, poniéndose de pie. —Creo que no fue una buena idea venir al desayuno después de todo… lo mejor será que me vaya.

—Sería lo correcto—. Nagato no cambió su plano tono de voz en absoluto. De hecho, ni siquiera se giró hacia ella.

Trece la miró contrariada… quizás esperaba otro tipo de respuesta… después de una noche entera con ella, debió darse cuenta que no sería así.

* * *

El hospital lucía lúgubre mientras la luz vespertina se colaba por las ventanas de los deshabitados pasillos. House y su gente nos veían llegar a su oficina con la expresión aburrida.

—Asumo que hubo interacción anoche… ¿verdad?— Dice un rato después de estar todos reunidos mientras masajea su pierna con la diestra y da vueltas a su bastón con la siniestra. Continúo al ver que nadie le respondía. —¡Niña! ¿Te gustan los juegos de video?

—Sí—. Responde mi hija. Inmediatamente después, es llevada a la oficina, puesta frente al Mac adentro y equipada con unos audífonos, luego dejada encerrada ahí. House vuelve con un gesto triunfal.

—No me refiero a la obvia y aburrida vida marital de estos dos—. Puntualizó refiriéndose a Haruhi y a mí, retomando el comentario anterior.

—¿De qué hablas?— Dijo Chase, interesado. Siento algo así como un morbo inherente en su personalidad.

—De sexo, por supuesto. Díganme, ¿quienes hicieron más estrechos los lazos entre nuestros equipos?

—Eso es trivial, ¿podríamos concentrarnos en lo que pasó con los pacientes y su reacción a las drogas?— Lanzó Trece. Grave error.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Fuiste tú…! Pero ahora debemos averiguar con quien…— El galeno se puso de pie mientras los ojos de sus médicos perforaban a la joven doctora, en especial Foreman. —Veamos… aunque me encantaría, tú nunca participarías en una aventura lésbica, exudas tanta mojigatería como sensualidad…— Dice descartando a Asahina. —A ti ni siquiera te agrada Trece…— Dice contra Koizumi. —¡Por favor, díganme que tuvo un trío salvaje con ustedes dos!— Dice emocionado a Haruhi y a mí. —Lo digo porque ustedes seguramente no se separan ni para ir a orinar… ustedes lo saben, ¿no es así…?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, _Ojisan_? A diferencia de ti, nosotros somos sumamente respetuosos con la vida personal de nuestros colaboradores—. Le responde Haruhi.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No creo que haya nadie tan entrometido como tú, niña! Apuesto que gozas metiéndote hasta en los lugares más recónditos y personales de la gente que trabaja contigo. Sin embargo, no necesito que me lo digan, la respuesta salta a la vista… ¿No es así, doctora Nagato?

—¿Qué te hace creer que pasó algo?— Le pregunto yo, porque sé que no obtendría señales de ella, de ningún tipo.

—¿Por qué? Porque el metrosexual de allá tiene un humor horrible—. Responde señalando a Koizumi con el bastón. —Y por la forma en cómo la defendió de mí cuando estábamos encerrados en Fort Dix, parece que el tipo tiene una seria fijación con los ratones de biblioteca… eso explicaría porque está aquí con una resaca espantosa y sin haber probado bocado desde ayer… además, es difícil no prestar atención a Trece, él ni siquiera la ha volteado a ver desde que llegó, cosa que todos los demás varones de esta habitación hacemos al menos una vez cada quince minutos. No tendría razón para comportarse así con ella a menos que ella se esté comiendo su pastelillo, y por "comiendo su pastelillo", me refiero a tener sexo con el pastelillo.

—Reacción—. Dice Nagato indiferente, como si no se estuviera hablando de ella.

—La esperada—. Es Foreman quien responde. —Al parecer, logramos ganar algunas horas para los enfermos gracias al coctel de drogas, pero no tenemos certeza de cuanto tiempo en realidad tenemos.

—Si logramos conseguir la muestra de… médula…— Dijo Haruhi y se contuvo. Salvo por House, nadie en ese cuarto sabía sobre Vamp. —¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de sintetizar una vacuna o un antídoto?

—Sería una carrera contra reloj, y aún si lográramos hacerla, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si daría resultado o si dejaría secuelas—. Dice House recuperando la seriedad. —¿Qué opinas tú, doctora Nagato?

—Me reservo a anticipar juicios de ningún tipo.

—Hablas como una maldita computadora extraterrestre.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Esperar a que vengan los soldados y nos digan donde conseguir la muestra que buscamos?— Lanzo yo… este caso se pone complicado en el mal sentido… no me siento motivado a buscar una solución…

Vamos, no crean que soy un desalmado, es sólo que Vamp seguramente tuvo sus razones para buscar venganza, es un asunto personal, no me concierne en lo más mínimo, no es mi problema.

—Parece que no tendremos que esperar mucho…

Luego de decir, eso, House sigue con la mirada al séquito de soldados liderados por Campbell que se dirigen a la oficina. Le hace una seña a House y a Haruhi y ambos se reúnen en el pasillo con él. House es el primero en regresar. Luce más serio de lo usual.

—Tómense el día—. Dice a sus médicos sin el mayor preámbulo. —Los llamaré si necesito que vuelvan al hospital, la doctora Nagato es suficiente para ayudarme a monitorear a los pacientes.

Todos son personas inteligentes, todos saben que se les está ocultando algo, sin embargo, todos acceden. Se despiden escuetamente y veo una vez más a Trece suplicar sin palabras por un poco de contacto humano de Nagato. Otro esfuerzo infructuoso.

Estando sólo House y la Brigada, Campbell entra al salón sólo seguido por Orwell, que se queda de pie detrás de él mientras que el coronel se sienta en la cabecera de la gran mesa de cristal. Tiene ese mismo gesto astuto que me hace desconfiar de lo que diga.

—Parece que llegó su oportunidad, detective. Tenemos la noción de cuál será el próximo objetivo de Vamp… esta vez no nos tomará por sorpresa, estaremos ahí antes que él y lo emboscaremos… ¿quiere participar?

—¿Cómo saben cuál será su próximo blanco?

—No necesita en absoluto saber eso, sin embargo, se lo diré. Tenemos en resguardo al teniente al que Vamp estaba buscando la última vez, y por el cual aún no les agradezco por haber salvado. Intencionalmente revelaremos su ubicación de tal forma que vaya a por él y entonces atacaremos nosotros.

—¿Tiene forma de controlarlo?

—Se tomarán las medidas necesarias. La operación está programada para las _mil novecientas_, así que preparen lo que deban y regresen aquí para que los llevemos al punto de contacto—. Terminó el militar y se puso de pie para irse.

Aún no alcanzaba la puerta cuando Haruhi le habló.

—Coronel… ojalá no nos esté ocultando nada.

—Estamos juntos en esto, detective.

Campbell se marchó y Orwell salió detrás de él con su sonrisa de niño.

—Tenemos un par de horas para prepararnos, así que volvamos rápido al hotel…— Comenzó a dirigir Haruhi. —Yuki, volveremos por ti para ir todos juntos allá… Greg-_Ojisan_, necesito de nuevo que te hagas cargo de Ryoko.

—Estoy en eso—. Respondió House, radiante con el móvil sobre la mejilla. —¿Sí? ¿Wilson? ¡Noche de chicos! Ven al hospital, pediré que te dejen entrar.

* * *

La inquietud está matándome. Pienso eso mientras aseguro la vaina magnética a mi pantorrilla derecha para luego colocar mi fiel cuchillo de supervivencia ahí.

¿Por qué es tan especial este cuchillo…? En primer lugar, porque fue lo único que Asakura-Ni dejó cuando murió, le debemos todo y por eso nuestra hija lleva su nombre. Por otro lado, Nagato me informó luego de un tiempo que los datos en el cuchillo estaban editados, por lo cual, la hoja nunca pierde el filo y es indestructible… eso lo he comprobado, he tenido que cambiarle el mango un par de veces, pero la hoja no tiene siquiera un rayón. A mediados de la universidad decidí formalizar mi educación en artes marciales. A diferencia de Haruhi, que prácticamente triunfaba en la disciplina que quería, yo debía concentrarme en una sola para obtener buenos resultados. Al final me decidí por el _Kendo_, y gracias a ello me volví muy bueno con el cuchillo y con la espada. Tal como le dije a House hace unos días, me siento más confiado con un _Daisho_, pero no es sencillo transportar uno.

Haruhi prepara su _Desert Eagle_, lleva tres cartuchos adicionales y no es lo único que ha preparado. Su esbelta figura está enmarcada por un traje negro de cuero que le permite moverse con mayor libertad. Me encanta verla así. El resto de los miembros de la brigada se preparan con lo propio en sus habitaciones, salvo por Nagato, aún en el hospital y siempre lista para la batalla.

—¿Qué pasó en el restaurante en la mañana, con Asahina?— Le pregunto a mi esposa. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Dice que quiere iniciar una familia. Quiere tener un hijo.

—¡Eso es genial!— Respondo. —Deberías estar feliz por ella.

Una vez más, le tomó un momento replicar.

—Cuando me lo dijo, realmente lo estaba, me sentí muy bien por ella… le pregunté si pensaba adoptar.

—¿Y eso es lo que quiere?

—No… quiere concebirlo y tenerlo ella…

—Aún me sigue pareciendo una gran idea… ¿Cómo pretende hacerlo?

—Inseminación artificial, por supuesto—. El aplomo de Haruhi comenzó a flaquear, como si se acercara inexorablemente a un tema que la inquietaba sobremanera. —Por eso quería hablar con nosotros en la mañana, quería hacernos una consulta, pero al final, decidió hablarlo conmigo primero.

Ese comentario me extrañó.

—No estaría pidiéndote permiso, ¿verdad?

—No… me estaba explicando cómo se haría el procedimiento… es sencillo, hasta cierto punto… se necesita un útero sano y ella lo tiene… y necesita un donante…— Noté como su rostro comenzaba a endurecerse de vuelta.

—¿Donante de qué?

—¿Eres estúpido? ¡De esperma, por supuesto!

—Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema, hay bancos de esperma por todos lados…

—Ella no quiere que venga de un banco…— Me miró con intensidad antes de lanzar el golpe. —Ella quiere que nosotros… que tú seas el donante.

Ahora soy yo el que no sabe que decir.

—¿Perdona?

—Quiere que tú seas el donante.

Me quedé en absoluto silencio. Lo único de lo que tengo constancia es que estaba muy serio, Haruhi se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, en la cama.

—¿Tú qué opinas?— Me pregunta luego de unos segundos. —¿Quieres ayudarla?

—Es complicado… yo… realmente no creo que sea una buena idea…

—Estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, hay que tener una mente abierta… además, no sabemos cómo son las cosas en el futuro del que viene Mikuru… quizás deberíamos ser un poco más maduros.

—¿Piensas eso de verdad? Porque a mí me suena a algo así como: "Suzumiya, necesito que me prestes tu cepillo porque perdí el mío, ah, y un poco de semen de tu esposo, porque quiero tener un hijo suyo…"

—¡Idiota!— Me dice mientras deja salir una carcajada que relaja la tensión de la charla.

—¿Te parece si lo discutimos con calma cuando terminemos este asunto? Creo que es algo que debemos hablar con más tiempo.

—Sí… aunque eres libre de decidir… es algo tuyo, después de todo.

—Ambos sabemos que lo tuyo es tuyo, y lo mío… demonios, también es tuyo.

Me sonríe y pone el asunto en pausa. Si esta propuesta nos hubiera sido hecha hace cinco años, quizás no sería algo tan serio y tal vez lo habríamos consentido… si hubiera sido hecha hace diez años, no sólo hubiera accedido, le habría propuesto una concepción por el método tradicional… aunque esto debe ser difícil para Haruhi, me hace ver que realmente ha madurado mucho. Creo que de antemano sabemos que la respuesta a esta petición será un "no". No voy a exponer a mi esposa a ver un hijo mío en otra madre.

* * *

Koizumi sigue vestido en ropa casual al igual que yo, pues él no necesita trajes de ningún tipo, tiene poderes y se puede proteger con ellos. Asahina nuevamente está enfundada en un traje gris de infiltración muy parecido al que usó en su juventud, Haruhi cubrió parcialmente su traje negro bajo su gabardina. Volvimos al Princeton y House no pudo estar más feliz ante el regalo que Asahina y Haruhi hacen a sus ojos inquietos, como los de un adolescente, pasó los pocos minutos que estuvimos en su oficina haciendo bromas al respecto.

—Ya sé…— Comenzó el médico, dirigiéndose a Asahina. —Si a mitad de la pelea, te abres un poco la blusa de ese traje, el tipo seguramente voltearía a verte y pueden aprovechar para patearle las pelotas.

—¿Qué tal si es homosexual?— Replica Asahina, extrañamente parece divertida por el poco ortodoxo humor de House.

—¿Bromeas? Volverías heterosexual a Big Gay Al en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Campbell llegó un poco después para que lo siguiéramos. Haruhi y yo nos retiramos las alianzas una vez más y las dejamos en manos de Ryoko, la hicimos prometer que se portaría bien y obedecería a House en todo lo que él dijera. En urgencias nos esperaba ya una furgoneta blindada, Orwell nos ordenó la abordáramos en la parte trasera y así lo hicimos.

Hoy hay viento. Es raro, esta región no parece una en la que eso sea habitual. Ahora mismo no puedo sentir ese viento debido a que vamos dentro de este vehículo, pero escuchamos como embiste un costado con suficiente fuerza como para no poder ignorarlo. Haruhi y Asahina siguen distantes por el incidente de la mañana, Koizumi también viaja silente y ensimismado. No sabemos a dónde vamos, la caja de la furgoneta no tiene ventanas, diera la impresión de que no quieren que podamos regresar a este lugar si es que terminamos con el trabajo hoy. Por lo general, disfruto del silencio… pero hoy es incómodo…

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?— Le pregunto a la única persona que podría saberlo: Nagato.

—No. George Orwell impuso un bloqueo en este vehículo, no me es posible ver más allá de las paredes del furgón.

Ahí se extinguió el conato de conversación. Sin embargo, yo seguía sintiendo esas asfixiantes ganas de hablar, como si ese silencio fuera la confirmación de que algo espantoso y siniestro estuviera a punto de caer sobre nosotros, como si con un poco de ruido pudiera espantar a los demonios que nos asechaban esa noche. ¿Es por eso que Asahina nos hizo ver y comprender el pasado de House? ¿Confiar en él significaría confiarle el porvenir de nuestra hija? Tal vez a eso se refería Asahina con que deberíamos confiar plenamente en él… tal vez el verdadero propósito era que nos enfrentábamos a un futuro incierto que nos condenaría.

El viaje no duró más de una hora. Hora que se me antojó una vida entera, si me hubiese visto en un espejo nada más de bajar del furgón y me hubiera visto barbado, no me habría sorprendido en absoluto.

—¿Dónde estamos, coronel?— Pregunta Haruhi al saltar al suelo y echar un vistazo a las austeras instalaciones militares a las que llegamos.

—Es el área metropolitana de Nueva Jersey—. Respondió el coronel sin ganas auténticas de aclarar nuestras dudas.

—¿Él vendrá?

—Sin duda. Aquí ocultamos aquello que Vamp busca con tanta desesperación.

—¿El teniente "pipí"?

—Será mejor que entremos al edificio—, evadió el militar, —el viento es fuerte aquí afuera y Vamp podría atacar en cualquier momento, pero antes… trajimos algo de arsenal, por si quieren abastecerse.

Dicho eso, abrió la parte trasera de otra furgoneta, una muy semejante a la que nos trajo. Estaba repleta de armas, de todos tamaños y formas, pistolas, escopetas, rifles de asalto y demás. Los ojos de Haruhi brillaron… pasó algunos segundos observando las armas, con lo cual Campbell parecía complacido, pero al final, sólo tomó un par de cargadores extras para su propia pistola. Le encantan las armas, pero es orgullosa y siente un gran apego por su Águila del desierto. Campbell nos mira desconcertado.

—¿Sus colegas irán desarmados?

—Soy un partidario de la no-violencia—. Responde Koizumi sonriente.

—No sé usar armas de fuego—. Se excusa Asahina, avergonzada.

—Innecesario—. Dice Nagato, que ni siquiera volteó a ver la camioneta.

—Tengo aquí todo lo que necesito—. Agrego yo mientras ajusto la vaina magnética a mi brazo izquierdo.

—Entremos entonces—. Cierra Haruhi.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el pobre edificio militar de tres plantas. Además de la austera carretera por la que llegamos, no hay signos de civilización a los alrededores, la única muestra de vida es el soldado detrás de un enorme reflector sobre una pequeña atalaya. La gabardina de Haruhi hace un dramático vuelo, al igual que el cabello de Asahina mientras nos internamos a las instalaciones.

El silencio cayó nuevamente mientras nos uníamos a un contingente de un centenar de soldados fuertemente armados que custodiaban el lugar, ese maldito mutismo del ambiente que amenazaba con volverme loco.

—Algo anda mal…— Me susurra Haruhi de pronto y en japonés.

—¿También tienes la sensación de que nos están ocultando cosas…?

—Sí… Campbell está aquí… es decir, si tú fueras el tipo al mando… ¿irías al campo de batalla a exponerte innecesariamente?

Reflexioné unos segundos en sus palabras, luego me acerqué al coronel y pregunté:

—¿Dónde tienen oculto al teniente?

El viejo soldado me miró con esos ojos duros como diamantes.

—En el búnker.

—Es sólo por precaución—. Le dije al sentir que me miraba como se mira a quien hace demasiadas preguntas. —Por si necesitamos protegerlo directamente.

Regresé con la brigada.

—Dice que está en el búnker—. Informé a mi líder de club.

—Deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo, ¿no creen…? ¿Dónde está la entrada al búnker, Yuki?

Nagato echó un vistazo alrededor, le tomó un par de segundos averiguar y señalar con el dedo el lado norte del pabellón donde estábamos.

Pasó en un instante.

La brigada, liderada por Haruhi, comenzó a andar hacia la entrada a dicho sótano, y nuestras intenciones no pasaron desapercibidas mucho tiempo. Volví la cabeza hacia el coronel, a unas decenas de metros de nosotros, él notó que íbamos hacia el búnker y de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros seguido de otros cinco soldados. Haruhi lo vio y sólo aumentó el paso, a medida que nos acercamos al acceso, la tensión iba aumentando… podía escuchar las pesadas botas de Campbell tras nosotros a pesar de la distancia que aún nos separaba.

—¡Detective Suzumiya!— Exclamó cuando apenas nos faltaban unos pasos para llegar mientras él se abría paso entre los cadetes.

Haruhi al fin se detuvo. De pronto nos volvimos el centro de atención del lugar, todos los presentes miraban con curiosidad la escena que montamos involuntariamente.

—No está aquí, ¿verdad?— Preguntó mi esposa, sin volverse hacia el coronel.

Silencio. Nadie habló, como si todos los presentes, salvo por nosotros, estuvieran confabulados. El suspenso se prolongó por poco más de medio minuto.

El mutismo fue roto por un joven, un cabo con un radio de diadema que se acercó y susurró algo inaudible al oído del coronel. Por fortuna para nosotros, Nagato si puede escuchar a esas frecuencias.

—Vamp está atacando—. Dijo la alien, inamovible. Campbell la miró como si lo hubiera traicionado.

Haruhi fue demasiado rápida, para los soldados, para mí, para Campbell…

Lo siguiente que escuche fue una cacofonía de gritos que decían "¡_freeze_!" o "¡_Drop your weapon_!" y la liberación de seguros de enormes y aterradores rifles automáticos. Todos nos apuntaban. Al mirar a Haruhi entendí todo.

—¿Dónde escondieron al teniente?

Ella hizo esa pregunta con la voz más gélida y sobrecogedora que jamás le escuché. Eso no era todo. El cañón de su arma apuntaba directo a la nariz de Campbell, a sólo unos milímetros de distancia.

—¿Cree que estos muchachos dudarán en dispararle, detective?— Pregunta Campbell, arrogante y sin mostrar un ápice de miedo.

—¿Cree que tratar de intimidarme le va a quitar lo muerto? Dígame dónde está el teniente u hoy nos vamos todos juntos al infierno.

En diez años con ella nunca la escuché tan determinada. Su rostro se había teñido de escarlata por el enojo.

—Pensamos que si filtrábamos información falsa, podríamos atraer a Vamp hasta aquí…— Comenzó el coronel.

—¿Dónde escondieron a su maldito teniente meón?

—Pero parece que fue mucho más listo que nosotros… ya está en el lugar donde escondimos a quien busca… lleva menos de cinco minutos ahí…

—¡Responda la maldita pregunta, coronel!

—Ya es tarde, detective…

—¡SÓLO DÍGALO!

Campbell pareció valorar por primera vez su situación y dudó en responder. Al final, lo hizo:

—El Princeton-Plainsboro.

—¡HIJO DE PERRA!

Haruhi bajó su arma luego de insultar al coronel y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, la brigada corría tras ella. El rojo que teñía su cara segundos atrás se había perdido por completo, dejando una palidez como la de un papiro. Se detuvo a un par de pasos de la puerta de salida.

—Si algo malo pasa por su culpa, Campbell, Vamp será el menor de sus problemas—. Dijo ella. Serían las últimas palabras que cruzaría con aquel viejo militar.

Fue hasta que el viento inclemente del exterior me golpeó que entendí a cabalidad lo que pasaba… el tipo al que Vamp buscaba, estaba en el Princeton… y ya había llegado allá…

Ryoko…

Que nos viera quien fuera, no me importaba… teníamos que llegar allá de inmediato, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo: el TPDD.

* * *

Asahina nos extendió las manos y Haruhi y yo nos prendimos de esos suaves dedos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, un segundo después aparecimos en las afueras de un hospital apenas unas horas antes, pacífico y parcialmente desierto. Ahora había disparos, soldados heridos o muertos en la entrada principal, no lo supe y no me importó, los cinco pasamos a su lado sin prestarles la más mínima atención. Maldigo a las logias militares de alto nivel, porque creen que pueden pasar por encima de todo mundo, incluyendo a sus propios soldados, jóvenes que realmente quieren defender a su país y que terminan muertos en las guerras o por un maldito homicida loco que pretende ser un vampiro…

La oficina de House estaba vacía. Pero había rastros de pelea por todo el hospital, sangre embarrando las paredes, algún muro de cristal roto, y esa aura de terror que hay en los sitios donde recién sucedió algo horrible.

—Anfiteatro—. Fue la sentencia cruel de Nagato, sabiendo donde podían estar ocultos House y Ryoko.

Todos la obedecimos mientras suplico al cielo que nada malo haya pasado.

Por favor… por favor…

La súplica se rompió en el aire. La rompió la voz de House, al fondo del pasillo, detrás de una gran puerta doble a través de la cual se escuchaban sus gritos.

—¡Déjala tranquila! ¡Es una niña! ¡No es por quien viniste aquí!

Fue la primera vez en mi vida que corrí más rápido que Haruhi y Nagato.

Sin medir el impacto, lancé mi hombro con toda mi fuerza contra la puerta. No se abrió, pero una de las bisagras cedió parcialmente, el segundo intento fue apoyado por Koizumi, la puerta cayó al perder los soportes de los muros.

Una risa profunda llenó momentáneamente el lugar con su tétrico eco, como si estuviera a muchos kilómetros de nosotros. Un cristal roto en una de las pequeñas troneras del anfiteatro nos enseñaba la ruta de salida de Vamp, ahora ya ausente. Al centro de la estancia, hincado, House.

Nos miró con los ojos inyectados de horror. Su frente sangraba, la mitad de su bastón aún ocupaba lugar en una de sus manos… había luchado y perdido. Sobre sus piernas estaba Ryoko, parecía dormir… la bonita blusa rosa que llevaba encima estaba rasgada, dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho.

Un hombro derecho de una niña de seis años, perfectamente sana y feliz al inicio de su vida, llena de sueños y esperanzas. Un hombro de piel suave y ese peculiar aroma a bebé que se conserva por los primeros años de vida. Un hombro que por el parecido que tiene a los de su madre, me parece lo más hermoso que he hecho en mi vida.

Un hombro pequeño y frágil, ahora perforado por dos agujeros que dejan salir modestas cantidades de sangre…

Ryoko está infectada.

**Capítulo 6.**

**Fin.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

—¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega…?— Se recrimina Haruhi con la cabeza entre las manos.

Está sentada en una banca frente al cuarto regular al que Ryoko fuera traída minutos atrás. Es una de cerca de treinta pacientes en este hospital cerrado y casi vacío. El resto son los soldados que tuvieron suerte y no fueron mortalmente heridos por Vamp.

—Entenderá que la niña debe ser aislada y puesta en cuarentena con los otros infectados, detective.

Ese fue Campbell. Acaba de llegar. Cínico infeliz, ¿Cómo se atreve?

—No va a meter a mi hija junto con esos otros soldados y los cadáveres, coronel—. Respondo yo. Haruhi ni siquiera le dedica una mirada.

—Por desgracia es una medida necesaria.

—No lo es—. Esa fue Nagato. —A pesar de su estado, no es un riesgo de infección para nadie.

—¿Y usted puede decir eso porque…?

—Soy su médico.

Mientras esta charla se desarrollaba, había otro conflicto llevándose a cabo en ese preciso momento y en ese preciso lugar. A pesar de que Nagato hablaba con Campbell, ella y Orwell no habían dejado de verse el uno al otro. Ella con el estoicismo de siempre y él con esa sonrisa de niño de parvulario. He visto escenas así antes… están peleando, están discutiendo a niveles que no puedo siquiera imaginarme, pero que hacen un ruido blanco difícil de ignorar.

—Y si la palabra de ella no te basta, tendrás la mía también—. Interviene House al llegar. Hay una gasa en su coronilla, sus heridas han sido aseadas y tiene un bastón nuevo. Sus médicos están con él, incluso algunos que no conocía.

El coronel lucía irritado. Más que la discusión, parecía sentirse incómodo con el mutismo de Haruhi. En ese pensamiento me hallaba cuando el ruido silente de las dos interfaces terminó.

—Con el debido respeto, coronel, deberíamos hacer caso a los doctores—. Intervino Orwell sin dejar de sonreír. Nagato había ganado la partida.

El coronel dudó, pero parecía tener confianza en la palabra de su capitán.

—Bien… serán responsables por cualquier cosa que pase con ella en adelante. No quiero sorpresas.

—Descuida, coronel—. Respondió House. —A diferencia de ti, nosotros no evadiremos ni relegaremos nuestras responsabilidades a nadie más.

—Cuide sus palabras, House.

—¿O qué? ¿Me llevarás a corte marcial? ¿Me demandarás? Viejas noticias, la mitad de mis pacientes lo hace. Ahora, si terminaste de exponer vidas inocentes por aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer corrigiendo tus estupideces.

Campbell lo miró con odio legítimo, con el mismo odio con el que miras a ese que te hace ver tus errores cuando no estás dispuesto a reconocerlos. Recuperando momentáneamente la compostura, se volvió hacia Haruhi y a mí.

—Profesor, detective… no me disculparé, no hice nada que lo amerite ni cometí error alguno. Sin embargo, lamento profundamente que un miembro de su familia haya resultado afectado. Tengan la seguridad de que no habrá más secretos para con ustedes en adelante, y por supuesto, los respaldaremos o indemnizaremos en caso…— pensó un momento sus palabras antes de continuar. —En caso de que sea necesario.

No respondí, no me volví a verlo… no lo hice porque temí que verlo me impulsaría involuntariamente a molerlo a golpes… Haruhi, sin embargo, a pesar de que tampoco lo miró, se limitó a levantar la mano derecha y hacerle la popular seña del dedo medio. Pude ver un conato de sonrisa en el rostro demacrado de House ante eso. Campbell no pareció molestarse por la acción de Haruhi, parecía resignado a que así serían las cosas en adelante con ella. Lanzó una última mirada al grupo y dejó el lugar momentos después.

—Atenderemos a los heridos—. Dijo Foreman, rompiendo el silencio.

—No. Hay médicos militares aquí, suficientes para atender a sus heridos, los llamé porque necesito que hagamos un nuevo plan para atender a los infectados.

—¡Por Dios!— Exclamó Cameron de pronto. Hasta entonces reparó en Ryoko, aún inconsciente en el cuarto cerrado a unos metros. —¿Fue herida en lo que sea que haya pasado aquí?

—No. También está infectada.

Una misma mirada se apoderó del rostro de la mayoría de los doctores de House. Detesto ese gesto… un gesto lleno de…

—¡Quiten esa expresión de lástima de sus caras y empiecen a trabajar!— Exclamó House perdiendo los estribos por un momento. Parece que siente lo mismo que yo respecto a la lástima. —Los alcanzaré en la oficina en unos minutos, empiecen el diferencial mientras tanto.

La brigada se quedó ahí con el médico cojo. Nadie hablaba, más que por otra cosa, por el miedo que generaba hacer cualquier afirmación o teoría. Koizumi fue el osado que lanzó la primera pregunta.

—¿Qué probabilidades tiene Ryoko?

—No lo sé, pero son pocas—. Respondió House, abrumado.

—Sin una muestra de médula, son cercanas al cero punto cero dos por ciento—. Dijo Nagato, con una exactitud y frialdad que me resultaban muy molestas en ese momento.

—¿Cómo pasó esto…? ¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir?— Insistió Haruhi con el mismo argumento que la atormentaba desde hacía unos minutos.

—Me sorprende de ti, niña. Creí que para alguien acostumbrado a tratar con criminales, estarías más familiarizada con los militares y sus mentiras. En lugar de confiar tan ciegamente en las autoridades, deberías partir del postulado de que todo mundo miente.

—No necesito eso ahora, _Ojisan…_

—Claro… no lo necesitas ahora… ¿Entonces cuándo? ¿Cuándo la pequeña este muerta? No sólo fueron las mentiras del coronel, también fue responsabilidad tuya al ser tan estúpida de dar crédito a sus palabras. ¡Claro que necesitas esto ahora!

—Deténgase, House… está yendo muy lejos—. Le digo al exasperado médico, casi como una súplica.

—Exacto, _profesor_, siga cargando el peso de las responsabilidades de ella, como hacen la mayoría de _las esposas_ idiotas en el mundo, ¿Qué más da, después de todo? ¡Sólo es una niña! Son jóvenes y sanos, pueden hacer más cuando quieran… sólo procuren adecuadamente su seguridad la próxima…

House no terminó su oración.

No pude evitarlo, estaba hablando de las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida… mi puño izquierdo se alojó en su diafragma y el derecho se estrelló sobre su pómulo. El médico cayó estrepitosamente mientras el bastón salía proyectado a varios metros de nosotros.

—¡Suéltame!— Ordené a Koizumi, que me sujetaba por la espalda, pues yo estaba más que dispuesto a seguir golpeando al galeno aunque estuviera en el suelo. —¡Voy a enseñarle algo de humildad a este cretino!

Haruhi se colocó justo delante de mí, y sin mediar una sola palabra, me aplicó un revés… no estaba cargado de esa fuerza devastadora como en aquella ocasión cuando éramos adolescentes… llevaba la fuerza exacta para acomodar mis ideas. Inmediatamente después se prendió de mi cuello como se aferra un náufrago a su único trozo de barco.

—Por favor…— Me dijo con la cara hundida en mi pecho. —Hoy como nunca antes te necesito entero… te lo suplico… Greg-_Ojisan_ tiene razón…

Dejé de luchar de inmediato y un sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderó de mí.

—Esa fuerza es la que quiero que dejen salir…— House se ponía de pie dificultosamente mientras que Asahina le alcanzaba el bastón. —Sentir pena por ustedes mismos no les ayudará en absoluto. Sin embargo, quiero que estén preparados para cualquier panorama, por malo que sea… además, la niña los necesitará cuando despierte.

Recobramos todos la calma. House tenía razón, en este momento más que en cualquier otro necesitábamos ser absolutamente racionales.

—¿Cómo vas a tratarla?— Preguntó Haruhi momentos después.

—Igual que a los soldados, sólo que a ella no la llevaremos a aislamiento. Si la enfermedad sigue el mismo patrón que en ellos, unos minutos después de despertar comenzará la pirexia… tendremos que mantenerla a menos de cuarenta y dos grados o podría haber daño cerebral permanente si sobrevive. Pasado eso, vendrá la meseta de fiebre baja e inestabilidad emocional—. Se detuvo al llegar a ese punto. No parecía estar hablando con nosotros, estaba concentrado viendo el rostro aún sereno de Ryoko. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella. —Antes de que lleguemos a esa parte, voy a necesitar que firmen una autorización.

—¿Para qué?— Pregunté nuevamente desorientado y temeroso.

—Para administrarle el tratamiento de narcóticos que dimos a los otros. Nos dará algo de tiempo y le evitará parte del dolor.

—¿Qué… qué te sucede…?

Todos nos giramos hacia la derecha. Asahina estaba acorralada contra la pared y veía temerosa a la alienígena, que parecía querer atravesarla con la mirada.

—Tú lo sabías—. Sentenció Nagato.

—¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡Yo no tenía idea de que esto pasaría…!

—Hace diez años, la variante temporal de Asahina Mikuru obedecía las órdenes de una versión diez años mayor de Asahina Mikuru, por lo cual, la única inferencia lógica es que la "tú" presente sea quien da las órdenes, por tanto, eras conocedora de los hechos que debían acontecer en nuestro espacio-tiempo, dando como resultado la actual coyuntura.

—¡Ryoko es como una hija para mí! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Nagato?

Nagato no respondió de inmediato. Como de costumbre, no demostró una sola emoción, pero puedo sentir como su furia nos empuja.

—Lo digo porque en tu historial con la brigada ninguna de tus acciones ha hecho que seas depositaria de mi confianza.

Asahina no respondió. Nadie habló de hecho, incluso House guardaba un confundido silencio, sólo podían escucharse los gimoteos de Asahina. Quizás en mi intención de no ver la verdad, cometí el error de pasar por alto aquello que Nagato si fue capaz de ver… tiene razón: a lo largo de todos estos años, quien ha guardado un mayor nivel de secretismo es Asahina con las órdenes que debe seguir, pero tal como Nagato descubrió, en esta parte de su vida es ella quien da las órdenes… hace ocho años llegué a pensar que era una manipuladora consagrada y que no debía confiar en ella, pero también creí que con el paso de los años entendería porque se comportaba de esa forma y todo quedaría justificado… ahora no estoy tan seguro…

Nagato miró hacia el techo de repente y sólo por un instante… conozco esa señal, significa que algo le está llegando de la EID… justo cuando me preguntaba que sería, Nagato hizo el siguiente movimiento.

Su brazo derecho tomó a la de por sí asustada viajera del tiempo por el hombro con fuerza, provocando que Asahina gritara.

—Es imperativo que nos informes sobre lo que pasará en los próximos días. Tengo autorización para utilizar los recursos que me sean necesarios para obtener esa información.

—¡Pe… pero Nagato…! ¡No sé nada! ¡Lo juro!

—¿Cómo podemos localizar a Vamp?

—Yo… yo no…

—¿Cuál es la esperanza real de vida de Suzumiya Ryoko?— Diciendo esto, Nagato ya sujetaba a Asahina con ambas manos.

—Nagato, te lo suplico…

—Modo de emergencia—. Asahina se aterrorizó al escuchar esas palabras de Nagato y su rostro perdió todo el color. —SELECT serialnumber FROM DataBase WHERE snumber=information ORDER BY memoryfullscan HAVING target = Nombre personal: Asahina Mikuru, calificado hostil. Iniciación de…

—Detente Yuki…— Haruhi se interpuso entre ambas y había colocado una mano sobre la boca de Nagato, obligándola a callar y evitando así que terminara el conjuro. —Hoy más que nunca, necesitamos estar juntos… entiendo que no puedas confiar en Mikuru… pero yo sí lo hago… si ella sabe algo, nos lo dirá en su momento.

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Asahina apenas Nagato la soltó. La alienígena, por su parte, clavaba esos ojos castaños repletos de desdén en el rostro, ahora enrojecido, de Asahina y sostuvo esa mirada acusadora por algunos segundos.

—Eso fue extraño, pero preguntaré cuando todo haya terminado—. Indicó House… sólo entonces recordamos que estaba ahí. —La niña estará bajo observación todo el tiempo, pero quisiera que al menos uno de ustedes estuviera en el hospital todo el día.

Por supuesto, no fue necesario designar tareas esta vez. Koizumi se ofreció voluntariamente a ir al hotel por ropa y otros enseres para el resto de la brigada, pues el hospital sería nuestro hogar en los días subsecuentes.

—Por cierto, Dr. House… ¿Alguien además de Ryoko resultó infectado?— Pregunté mientras caminábamos todos juntos hacia lo oficina de House para presenciar el diferencial.

—Sí… un teniente que estaba escondido aquí.

—Ese miserable de Campbell… por ese soldado es que todo esto pasó… sacrificó a casi una veintena de soldados, otros treinta están heridos de gravedad y Ryoko está infectada…

—¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por tu hija, Kyon?— Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos sin dejar de caminar.

—Cualquier cosa…

—¿Pondrías en peligro a tu esposa, a tus compañeros o a ti mismo?

—Por supuesto que lo haría… sé que ellos harían lo mismo, y no sólo por Ryoko, por cualquier miembro de la brigada.

—El teniente está en aislamiento con los otros soldados ahora mismo, ¿no te da curiosidad saber su nombre?

—¿Es relevante?

—No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras—. House se detuvo frente a la puerta de su despacho y se volvió hacia Haruhi y a mí una vez más. —Su nombre es: _First Lieutenant_ Roy Campbell Jr.

House abrió la puerta de cristal y entró, dejándonos a Haruhi y a mí clavados al piso.

* * *

—Siete días—. Comenzó Foreman al vernos entrar a la sala de juntas. —Es el tiempo que tenemos antes de que comiencen la hipervolemia y la hematidrosis, incluso administrando el paquete completo de narcóticos.

Se sintió como una sentencia de muerte adelantada. Había más gente de la habitual en la sala de diagnósticos. Además de los médicos de planta de House, estaban Wilson, Cuddy y un médico de baja estatura, poco cabello y nariz prominente que respondía al nombre de Chris Taub. Todos habían sido convocados por el doctor del bastón y todos aportaban ideas para dar atención especial a Ryoko.

Pasaron cerca de una hora hablando de posibles tratamientos paliativos para prevenir el cuadro de alucinaciones y el daño cerebral que la fiebre podría provocarle, pues en todos los casos anteriores, la temperatura llegó a los cuarenta y un o cuarenta y dos grados, y según House, esos niveles de temperatura podrían ser potencialmente letales para un niño. El primer paso sería prevenir la temperatura… el procedimiento sería sencillo, pero intrincado en la práctica.

—Baño de agua helada… quizás un par de horas—. Simplificó House. Sin duda alguna, sería un suplicio para ella.

—El segundo paso sería ponerla en estupor narcótico una vez terminada de crisis de hiperpirexia. Eso nos permitirá monitorear sus signos vitales y evitará que sufra los dolores propios de su estado mientras sintetizamos una vacuna o un antídoto—. Dijo Wilson, el tipo realmente lucía preocupado. —A menos claro, que su médico piense que deberíamos intentar otro tratamiento… ¿Dra. Nagato?

Nagato reflexionó unos instantes mientras nos miraba.

—Coincido. Es el tratamiento más adecuado—. Respondió al fin.

El _beeper_ de House sonó. Echó un vistazo rápido a la pantalla de su aparato.

—La niña está despertando, lo mejor será que los vea allá. Cameron y Chase prepararán el enfriador.

* * *

Ryoko apretaba los ojos con pereza, evitando que se filtrara la luz a través de ellos, luego reparó al sentir una incomodidad en su hombro derecho y abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Haruhi y yo esperábamos de pie a un lado de su cama a que despertara por completo. Pasaron largos segundos en los cuales Ryoko parpadeó confundida y miró alrededor. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su situación… se vio recostada en la moderna cama de hospital, con un par de sondas colgadas al cuerpo y vestida con una ligera bata de paciente… nos miró a nosotros. Es una niña perceptiva e indudablemente pudo darse cuenta de nuestra preocupación. Entonces le llegó el recuerdo, seguramente tan vívido como cuando se desarrolló toda la espeluznante escena horas antes, en el anfiteatro.

Su respiración se agitó de pronto, se tocó con la manecita izquierda el hombro herido y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de miedo. Me miró a los ojos, luego buscó los de su madre y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas… mi pobre pequeña, debió pasar por algo horrible por culpa de ese monstruo… se levantó de un salto y caminó sobre el colchón para pegar un brinco y caer en nuestros brazos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y varios lamentos agudos ahogaban su repetitiva perorata plagada de palabras como _Okaasan_, _Otousan_, y _Kowai_.

—Ya, Ryoko-_Chin_, no tengas miedo, mamá está aquí…— Intentaba tranquilizarla Haruhi.

—¡Me mordió! ¡Me dolió mucho! ¡Lastimó a Greg-_Ojisan_!

—Tranquila, nena… no volverás a ver al tipo malo y House-_Sensei_ está bien…

—_Él_ me dijo que me iba a morir…

¡Hijo de puta! ¡Una y mil veces hijo de puta! ¿Cómo se atrevió ese fenómeno a decirle algo así a una niña?

—Te mintió—. Le digo mientras la estrecho con fuerza. —Nada malo va a pasarte, te lo juro… mamá y yo nos encargaremos de que estés bien.

Haruhi se alejó unos centímetros de nosotros… está devastada, puedo notar como ella también tiembla y su rostro parece estar a punto de romperse. Al igual que yo, está conteniendo el llanto con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Además, Yuki y Greg-_Ojisan_ te cuidarán si nosotros no estamos, igual que Mikuru e Itsuki…— Agregó armándose de valor. —¿Alguna vez te hemos mentido?

Ryoko niega con la cabeza y su respiración comienza a regularizarse.

—Estarás bien… aún me debes la revancha en el ajedrez—. Agrega House con la voz apagada mientras se une a nosotros. —Pero tendrás que hacer algunas cosas por mí.

Ryoko escucha al doctor con atención. Un poco más tarde me contaría que House la ocultó y defendió tanto como le fue posible, incluso enfrentó a Vamp únicamente equipado con su bastón, y dicha muestra de valor le costaría un par de costillas astilladas y una leve conmoción cerebral. El médico nunca lo mencionó, él no persigue agradecimientos o reconocimientos, sólo hace lo que considera correcto, tal como Haruhi acostumbra.

House llegó hasta donde yo sostenía a Ryoko en brazos y puso el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de la niña.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?— Me preguntó. Yo asentí.

La fiebre había comenzado, pero aún no era muy alta.

—Debes tomar un baño, Ryoko-_Chin_…— Le indica Haruhi.

La niña asiente y pasa a los brazos de House. Mientras caminamos hacia el enfriador, el resto de la brigada se nos une. Koizumi se acerca y retira el cabello que cubre parcialmente el rostro de Ryoko y de inmediato se inquieta al sentir la ascendente temperatura de la niña. Asahina no se atreve a verla y Nagato luce apesadumbrada a su modo, mientras esto pasa, noto como Ryoko comienza a tener escalofríos.

El enfriador era una estancia muy semejante al resto de las habitaciones del hospital, la única diferencia radicaba en que en lugar de una cama, había una pequeña tina de muros transparentes. Chase y Cameron ya estaban ahí y ya habían preparado la tina. Diminutos cubos de hielo flotaban en el agua.

House pasa entonces a la niña a manos de Cameron. La doctora la toma con delicadeza, pero Ryoko es lista y sólo de ver la tina deduce que es lo siguiente que pasará.

—No quiero…— Dice temerosa al sentir que Cameron la acerca a la tina. Es una de las pocas frases que sabe en inglés.

—Es necesario, preciosa…— Trata de tranquilizarla la rubia.

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!— Comenzó a patalear en manos de Cameron. —¡_Ojisan_! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

—Debes hacerlo—. La reprende House con firmeza. Yo apenas puedo soportar la escena, Haruhi parece estar a punto de derrumbarse.

—¡No quiero! ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¡POR FAVOR!

Sin poder evitarlo, Haruhi se da la media vuelta y deja salir las primeras lágrimas mientras se cubre los oídos… Cameron mira a su jefe dubitativa mientras recibe los manotazos sin fuerza de Ryoko en la cara.

Un momento después, mi abrigo, billetera, móvil, y zapatos estaban en manos de una Haruhi ligeramente sorprendida. Entré al enfriador y tomé a Ryoko de las manos de la doctora y me disculpé por los golpes que la niña le había propinado.

—Sé que no quieres, pero es necesario, mi amor… yo entraré contigo.

Ryoko me mira con los ojos aún cubiertos de lágrimas, pero finalmente asiente con la cabeza, aunque gimoteando.

Apenas mi pie derecho estuvo adentro de la tina, sentí la compresión de mis músculos. Los cerca de menos tres grados a los que estaba el agua hacían dificultoso incluso respirar, comencé a sentarme poco a poco. La respiración de mi hija se hizo dificultosa y pesada a medida que su cuerpecito fue entrando al agua helada hasta que finalmente quedamos sumergidos hasta los hombros. El maxilar inferior de Ryoko temblaba, pero parecía darle cierto alivio estar en el agua fría, su fiebre para ese momento ya era intensa. Haruhi, habiéndose secado las lágrimas, se acercó y se hincó junto a la tina. Tomaba algo de agua con las manos y la dejaba caer sobre la coronilla y las mejillas de nuestra pequeña, que comenzaba a habituarse al frío.

Mantuvimos la sesión por cerca de hora y media. House se fue y volvió con algunas toallas y nos informó que en adelante podrían hacerse cargo de los remanentes de la fiebre con compresas y otros métodos menos agresivos que la tina helada.

—Tenemos regaderas aquí, supongo que querrás darte un baño—. Dice House mientras que Haruhi recibe a Ryoko y se encaminan a su habitación. —Chase te llevará allá.

Seguí al médico australiano a través de los casi vacíos pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a los vestidores. Tenía listo ya un cambo de ropa y ansiaba un poco de agua caliente luego de estar expuesto como lo estuve a una hipotermia.

—¿Kyon…?— Me dice aquél joven doctor antes de marcharse.

—¿Sí?

—Lamento lo de la pequeña, en serio… pero llevo ya varios años trabajando con House… créeme si te digo que tu hija no podría estar en mejores manos. Todos haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que la pequeñita esté bien.

—Gracias.

* * *

Luego de estar unos momentos con Ryoko, que recién terminaba de comer algo de gelatina, salí a buscar a Haruhi. Nagato me señaló el acceso al tejado del edificio y asumí que estaría ahí. El viento seguía siendo intenso y gracias a ello, el cielo estaba límpido. El amanecer estaba a unos segundos de llegar y un lavanda claro se apoderaba del firmamento, permitiéndonos ver a Venus con claridad. Haruhi miraba los terrenos de la Universidad de Princeton recargada en el barandal, en un principio pensé que estaba expulsando el vaho propio de la temperatura, pero al acercarme más, vi claramente que el volumen de humo era muy grande y me llegó a la nariz el inconfundible aroma del tabaco; al mirar al piso me encontré con tres colillas ya extintas.

—Juraste con una mano en el corazón no volver a fumar.

Se lo dije cuando llegué junto a ella. Retiré el cigarrillo de sus labios y le di una profunda calada, para inmediatamente después echarlo al suelo y apagarlo de un pisotón. Un reconfortante mareo me golpeó por unos segundos.

—¿Cómo está Ryoko?— Me pregunta sin apartar la mirada del paisaje.

—Ya no le duele tanto el hombro, su fiebre no es muy alta y ya está comiendo. Se pondrá bien.

Nos quedamos sin hablar por un buen rato, tanto así que el sol apareció en el horizonte bañando con su luz lechosa el valle.

—Es mi culpa—. Las palabras de Haruhi son secas, amargas… como se las dices a quien más desdeñas…

—No es así—. Intento corregirla.

—No trates de consolarme…— Su voz se quiebra luego de decir eso. Lo siguiente lo dice sollozante, pero sin levantar la voz. —Soy una madre terrible. Mi bebé está a punto de morir y es culpa mía.

—No seas tonta, eso no es verdad…— La tomé por los hombros y agaché la cabeza de tal suerte que me viera a los ojos. —Nadie tiene la culpa de esto, y lejos de buscar a quién responsabilizar, deberíamos estar buscando la forma de resolverlo.

—No sé si podré… tengo tanto miedo… ¿Y si no podemos salvarla…?— Me mira y su gesto se hace aún más miserable. —¿Podrás perdonarme si algo malo llega a pasarle?

—Por favor, entiende: no es tu culpa, no hay nada por lo que deba perdonarte. Lo que no te perdonaría es que tu miedo nuble tu juicio, si no lideras a la brigada, nadie más podrá hacerlo y… no puedo seguir sin ti.

Me abrazó por la cintura y lloró con el rostro hundido en mi pecho. También sentí que el nudo en mi garganta iba a asfixiarme, pero no lo dejé vencerme… llorar en ese momento sería como rendirse y no dejaría a mi pequeña a su suerte sin luchar.

—El miedo y el dolor son malos consejeros, niña. Ignóralos tanto como te sea posible o te harán tomar decisiones estúpidas—. House dice eso (en japonés) mientras nos observa desde las escaleras. Su voz suena relajada y seria, como no lo había escuchado en los pocos días que tengo de conocerlo.

—¿Cómo es que hablas tan bien nuestro idioma?— Le pregunto mientras se acerca al barandal ayudado de aquél antipático bastón de aluminio. Llevaba una tabla de escritura en la izquierda.

—Tomé un curso por correspondencia—. Bromeó. Quizás sea mi imaginación, pero creo que ha llegado a sentir cierta simpatía por nosotros. Eso es bueno viniendo de un misántropo como House. —Mi padre era piloto de la USAF y constantemente tenía que vivir por temporadas en los lugares a donde era asignado. Cuando yo tenía catorce fue enviado al Quinto Cuartel General de las Fuerzas Aéreas del Pacífico en la base Yokota, en la ciudad de Fussa, al occidente de la prefectura de Tokio. Cuando llegamos, la ciudad tenía seis años de fundada. Curiosamente fue allí donde decidí que sería médico.

—¿Viste a muchos enfermos por allá?— Dice Haruhi, recuperando la calma.

—Un día tuve que ir al hospital local y estaba ahí un sujeto. Si le hubiera visto una escoba en las manos no había dudado ni por un segundo que era el encargado de la limpieza… el tipo en realidad era un doctor. Cuando el resto de los doctores idiotas del hospital no sabían que estaban tratando, le preguntaban a él y el tipo siempre atinaba a la respuesta… pero a pesar de su talento, no era respetado como debía.

—¿Por qué?— Pregunté.

—_Barakumin_.

Una sola palabra que disipó todas las dudas. _Barakumin_ o _baraku_ es la casta más pobre y desprestigiada de mi país… algo lejanamente parecido a lo que pasó en Ruanda entre los _Hutus_ y los _Tutsi_, pero sin el genocidio. Honestamente creo que cualquier tipo de segregación es una vergüenza para cualquier Estado, principalmente para un país que se dice del primer mundo…

—¿Sucede algo con Ryoko?— Reorienté. Seguramente House no vino hasta aquí para contarnos su pasado.

—Como escucharon en el diferencial, antes de que comiencen a manifestarse los síntomas más severos, lo más conveniente es ponerla en estupor narcótico—. Extiende frente a Haruhi y a mí la tabla con una responsiva de tratamiento. —Necesito que ambos la firmen… apenas lo hagan, deben bajar a la habitación de la niña y… despedirse.

El frío que experimenté en la tina helada no se comparaba con el escalofrío que recorrió mi espina al escuchar esas palabras. Luego de pensarlo por algunos segundos, ambos firmamos el documento. House recuperó su tabla y Haruhi tomó mi mano, llevándome hacia las escaleras.

—Vamos, Kyon… no será una despedida… sólo será un "buenas noches".

* * *

—¿Por qué tengo que dormir si apenas está amaneciendo?— Nos pregunta Ryoko. Me alegro que su buen humor característico haya vuelto.

—Porque va a ayudar a que te cures—. Le responde Cameron. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos. Sé que en uno de esos bolsillos está la jeringa con narcóticos que inyectará a la bolsa de suero de mi hija.

—¿Ustedes van a trabajar?— Pregunta a toda la brigada, en corrillo a su alrededor.

—Hay cosas que hacer, Ryoko-_Chin_, y esta vez no podemos llevarte. Pero vamos a estar bien porque tú…

—¡Ah!— La exclamación de Ryoko interrumpió lo que yo le decía, de pronto parecía desesperada y una vez más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —¡Los perdí!

—¿Qué perdiste?

—¡Sus anillos! ¡Perdí sus anillos!— Exclamaba cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

—No los perdiste. Están justo aquí—. House entró a la habitación y se escuchó un tintineo en la mano que sacudía. Seguramente él encontró nuestras alianzas cuando Vamp atacó a Ryoko. —Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, niña.

Luego de agradecer al galeno y limpiarse las lágrimas, se dijo lista para iniciar la siesta. Asahina no pudo ocultar su llanto y tuvo que disculparse y salir de la habitación. Koizumi la imitó segundos después deseándole un buen sueño a Ryoko con una sonrisa vacía y triste. Nagato se acercó a la cama y dio un par de palmaditas en la coronilla a la niña y dándole un "hasta mañana" monótono.

Haruhi subió a la cama de un salto y acomodó la cabecita de Ryoko en su regazo mientras acicalaba su cabello. Alguien me alcanzó una silla en la que me senté y tomé la manecita de mi hija.

Escuché esa canción de cuna que Haruhi acostumbraba cantarle en sus primeros dos años con esa magnífica voz que tiene… es una canción muy alegre sobre la primavera, a punto de llegar, por cierto.

_Haru ga kita, Haru ga kita  
__Doko ni kita?  
__Yama ni kita, Sato ni kita  
__No ni mo kita  
_

_Hana ga saku, Hana ga saku  
__Doko ni saku?  
__Yama ni saku, Sato ni saku  
__No ni mo saku_

House hace una seña casi imperceptible a Cameron, que parece estar padeciendo la escena tanto como nosotros. Ante dicha señal extrae la jeringa de su bolsillo y pincha la bolsa de suero de Ryoko. Diez mililitros de drogas enturbian el cristalino suero y comienzan a hacer camino hacia el torrente sanguíneo de mi hija…

_Tori ga naku, Tori ga naku  
__Doko de naku?  
__Yama de naku, Sato de naku  
__No de mo naku  
_

_Haru ga kita, Haru ga kita  
__Doko ni kita?  
__Yama ni kita, Sato ni kita  
__No ni mo kita_

La canción se repitió… Ryoko me mira. Un cansancio gradual comienza a hacer pesados sus párpados y segundos después se dilataron sus pupilas al máximo, su respiración se hizo más liviana y nuestras alianzas cayeron sobre las sábanas. Al fin dormía. Sólo espero ver esos ojos abiertos de nuevo. Haruhi siguió cantando aún a sabiendas de que Ryoko ya dormía, su afinación se hizo errática a medida que el llanto iba aumentando hasta que no pudo articular otra palabra. House y Cameron abandonaron la habitación en un respetuoso silencio y estuvimos ahí, con nuestra hija enferma por algunos minutos más.

* * *

Ryoko se quedó en la cama y nuestras alianzas en la mesita de noche. Koizumi nos esperaba fuera del cuarto junto con Asahina.

—Nagato me pidió que los llevara al tejado apenas salieran de la habitación. Parece que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

—¿Paso algo mientras estábamos ahí?

—No estoy seguro, pero apenas salimos, ella fue a donde Campbell y sus hombres. Me parece que tuvo una pequeña conferencia privada con Orwell.

Nagato nos esperaba ya. Podía ver algo semejante a un destello de esperanza en sus ojos inexpresivos conforme nos acercábamos a ella.

—En virtud a lo poco preparados que estábamos para enfrentarnos a Vamp, y la pobre información recibida…— Dijo esto último echando un vistazo fugaz a Asahina. —…me he visto en la necesidad de buscar fuentes alternas de información para localizar a Vamp y obtener una muestra de su médula.

—¿Tuviste éxito?

—Sí. George Orwell me proporcionó datos referentes a antiguos camaradas de Vamp que también están buscándolo. Apenas me fueron proporcionados los datos del más cercano, hice un escaneo modular que me permitió ubicarlo. Está a unos cincuenta kilómetros al noreste de aquí, en los alrededores de Nueva York. Si salimos ahora mismo, en menos de dos horas podríamos hacer contacto con él.

—¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de que nos lleve a Vamp?— Pregunta Koizumi.

—No lo sé.

No hicieron falta más detalles. Únicamente pasamos unos segundos a la oficina de House para informarle nuestra salida y encomendarle a Ryoko. En menos de un cuarto de hora viajábamos a toda velocidad por la ruta noventa y cinco hacia Nueva York.

—¿Orwell accedió así como así a darte la información, Yuki?— Pregunta Haruhi luego de un rato.

—No. Fue necesario entablar una negociación.

—¿Qué tipo de negociación?

—Una negociación hostil.

—En otras palabras, lo sometiste, ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas.

* * *

No llegamos a Manhattan o a cualquier otro glamuroso barrio de aquella urbe. Por el contrario, nos encontramos deambulando en nuestro auto por algunas horas entre los pobres límites de Brooklyn. Nagato miraba por la ventanilla haciendo el escaneo que nos permitiría dar con el contacto que buscábamos. Orwell no le dio ningún nombre a Nagato, lo único que tenía era una descripción física. Seguimos sus indicaciones hasta llegar a unos muelles desde los cuales era visible la isla de la libertad. Entre esas calles, lúgubremente vacías a pesar de ser alrededor de mediodía, Nagato nos dio la indicación que esperábamos.

—Es él.

Aparqué el auto y miré al sujeto que Nagato nos señalaba como nuestro objetivo. Caucásico, alto y rondando los sesenta.

—¿Estás segura…? Luce bastante… normal…

—Vamos por él—. Ordenó Haruhi ignorando mi observación. —Yuki y Kyon vendrán conmigo. Ustedes dos se quedarán aquí por si necesitamos respaldo. No apaguen el auto.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia el anciano aquél. No pasó mucho tiempo para que notara que lo seguíamos. Sus ojos se ocultaban bajo unas grandes gafas de sol y un bigote abundante y plateado adornaba un rostro arrugado y duro. Su cabello era largo y estaba perfectamente recogido en una trenza, no pude ver detenidamente su atuendo por culpa de la gabardina que vestía. A pesar de que tratamos de ser discretos, el tipo emprendió carrera de pronto. Nosotros comenzamos a correr para alcanzarlo. El tipo, con una habilidad poco común para un hombre de su edad, saltó una barda ciclónica y corrió hacia un almacén portuario aparentemente cerrado.

Nagato sólo tuvo que tocar la cadena que mantenía cerrada la puerta que el anciano saltó para que ésta cayera al suelo hecha pedazos. El viejo entró al edificio apenas segundos antes de que lo alcanzáramos.

—¡Por favor, espere! ¡No buscamos problemas! ¡Sólo queremos hablar!

Las palabras de Haruhi se perdieron en el eco del enorme almacén vacío. El tipo había demostrado ser escurridizo y listo, y para ese momento, esperaba de corazón que no estuviera armado.

Y el destino, fiel a su costumbre de llevarme la contraria, llevó la mano de Nagato hacia el abdomen de Haruhi. Pude ver el impacto y el salpicón de sangre y una decima de segundo después escuchar el disparo. Nagato había detenido a mano desnuda una bala que bien pudo perforar el abdomen de mi esposa… el tipo sin duda era más que un excelente tirador… el disparo sonó después del impacto.

—No vine aquí a pelear…— Retomó mi esposa sin ocultarse, aunque puso su mano derecha sobre su costado, lista para desenfundar en cualquier momento.

—Si no vienes a pelear, ¿cómo esperas captar mi atención?— Respondió la voz gastada del hombre que buscábamos, tenía un fuerte acento ruso y nos miraba desde la planta superior del edificio al final de las anchas escaleras al centro.

—Estoy aquí porque creo que tenemos un interés común… los dos estamos buscando a Vamp.

—¿Por qué crees que yo podría o querría ayudarlos?

—Porque ambos podríamos salir beneficiados de trabajar juntos buscándolo… yo sólo necesito un poco de su sangre… lo que quieras hacer con él después, será tu decisión.

—¿Y cómo podrían serme útiles unos muchachitos japoneses para controlar a Vamp?

Haruhi tomó de la mano herida a Nagato y la puso en alto. Nagato comenzó a regenerar el tejido lacerado y en un instante no quedaba seña de que hubiera recibido un disparo.

—Los militares no pueden con él. Nosotros casi lo vencimos una vez.

—¿Quién eres, jovencita?

—Soy la Detective Haruhi Suzumiya, de Interpol.

—Detective… si quieres que te ayude, deberás darme algo a cambio primero.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Diversión—. Respondió el anciano quitándose la gabardina y tirándola al suelo. Su vestimenta, aunque casual, tenía cierto toque paramilitar. Dos fundas con sus respectivas pistolas estaban al frente y detrás de su cinturón y una carrillera repleta de balas bajaba desde su hombro. —A mi edad es difícil mantener la forma y creo que esta es una buena oportunidad. Batámonos en duelo, uno a uno, si me vences hoy, te ayudaré a encontrar a Vamp, pero si pierdes, morirás aquí. ¿Te parece justo?

Haruhi pensó un momento y se volvió hacia nosotros.

—De acuerdo.

—Espero traigas suficientes balas en esa pistola, pequeña.

—Lo mismo digo, tú tienes sólo doce tiros y deberás recargar… rellenar un revólver es una pérdida de tiempo en combate real. Antes de comenzar, me gustaría saber con quién peleo.

—Por supuesto, ¿dónde están mis modales?— Decía el viejo emocionado mientras él y Haruhi se posicionan uno frente al otro, él estando arriba de las escaleras aún y Haruhi haciéndonos señas para que nos resguardáramos. —Mi nombre es Shalashaska—. Dijo haciendo una reverencia. Inmediatamente después posicionó la mano izquierda sobre el revólver que llevaba al frente. —Pero por aquí me conocen como Revolver Ocelot.

—Es un placer.

El viejo sonrió abiertamente y se quedó estático.

—Pues si estás lista… ¡DESENFUNDA!

**Capítulo 7.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Aquí dejo para ustedes el capítulo siete de esta historia. Espero la estén disfrutando y no se olviden de dejar algún comentario o anotación. ¡Nos vemos la próxima actualización!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Apenas moviendo el torso Haruhi fue capaz de esquivar los primeros dos disparos de Ocelot, yo ni siquiera pude ver el momento en que sacó el arma. Haruhi desenfundó al fin e hizo igualmente un par de disparos contra el viejo pistolero mientras se lanzaba detrás de unos enormes contenedores metálicos.

—Impresionante—. Admitió él, apenas resguardándose detrás del barandal. —Pocos han logrado soportar más de dos disparos míos.

—Lo mismo digo… parece que mi puntería se vuelve mala en este país—. Responde Haruhi.

Creo que ya lo había mencionado, pero Haruhi tiene una puntería magnífica. En todos sus años con un arma, jamás ha matado a nadie… ¿suena contradictorio? No en realidad… nunca ha tirado a matar, ha atravesado manos, piernas, hombros y otros lugares no letales, me ha explicado que eso es porque ella es un policía, no una asesina.

Haciendo acopio de viejas técnicas de combate a distancia, lanzaría cualquier cosa hacia un lado, y aprovechando la distracción de su oponente haría un certero disparo que terminaría la contienda. Lo intentó arrojando una herramienta herrumbrosa hacia la izquierda de su trinchera y de inmediato se lanzó al lado contrario. Con sorpresa notó que el diestro maestro del revólver no cayó en la treta y disparó tres veces al mismo tiempo que Haruhi intentaba darle.

—¡Demonios!— Exclama Haruhi al tener que ocultarse una vez más. Ocelot casi la alcanzó y había un rozón que rasgaba la manga de su traje. —¿Pero qué mierda…?— La sorpresa de Haruhi obedecía que Ocelot jaló el gatillo una vez más, pero sin estar ella al descubierto… con incredulidad noté que el pistolero consiguió que la bala diera en el muro frente a Haruhi y rebotara, impactando a apenas centímetros de la cabeza de ella.

—Parece que estoy perdiendo el toque—. Comentó el ruso mientras guardaba el revólver frontal, ahora vacío, y desenfundaba el que llevaba en la parte trasera del cinturón.

—¿Cómo es que Haruhi no ha podido darle…? ¿El tipo es tan rápido?— Pregunté a Nagato, la cual concentraba su atención en el pistolero.

—No. La precisión y exactitud de Suzumiya Haruhi siguen estando en niveles óptimos, aún a pesar de la pobre iluminación y la movilidad de su objetivo. De los cinco tiros que ha hecho, el que menor posibilidad tenía de acertar a Shalashaska tenía un noventa y siete punto dos por ciento, mientras que el mejor tenía un cien absoluto.

—¿Y cómo es que él logró evitarlos?

—Ahí—. Dice señalando una diminuta caja en su cinturón que bien podía ser una funda para un móvil o un encendedor. —Es un dispositivo que habilita un campo electromagnético de alta frecuencia que hace imposible que cualquier misil o metralla que supere los cincuenta kilómetros por hora se acerque a él. Los disparos hechos hasta este momento por Suzumiya Haruhi han cambiado su trayectoria ciento cinco centímetros antes de impactarse con él.

Miserable tramposo… dos pueden jugar al mismo juego entonces…

—¿Crees poder emular esa facultad y cubrir a Haruhi?

—Tengo la capacidad.

—¿Hay alguna forma de atacar a Ocelot sin que las balas se desvíen?

—Lo más conveniente sería no atacarlo con balas o ningún tipo de arma que involucre metal en su composición.

—Pon la protección a Haruhi—. Ordené a la alienígena, mientras eso pasaba, cuatro nuevos disparos del ruso resonaban en el almacén, dejándolo sólo con dos tiros antes de recargar. Entonces grité a mi esposa en japonés: —¡Haruhi! ¡El ataque de la bruja espacial Nagato contra la camarera del futuro Asahina! ¡La magia no funciona con él!

Revolver nos miró extrañados, seguramente no entendía nuestro idioma, pero para no arriesgarme di el mensaje a Haruhi en clave, en realidad era muy sencillo: combate cuerpo a cuerpo, porque las balas nunca lo alcanzarán.

Haruhi asintió al tiempo que Nagato hacía una improvisada protección alrededor de su cuerpo, los último dos tiros de Ocelot perdieron velocidad antes de llegar a Haruhi y las ojivas cayeron al suelo sin fuerza. Haruhi enfundó su arma y comenzó a correr hacia el centro del almacén y Nagato la imitó. Al estar justo debajo del barandal del pistolero, que por cierto, cargó sus revólveres a una velocidad que daba vértigo (más o menos dos balas por segundo en el tambor), Nagato extendió la mano derecha hacia Haruhi, la cual saltó sobre dicha mano y al apoyar el pie en ella, Nagato la lanzó a la planta de arriba sin el menor esfuerzo.

Ocelot había cargado los revólveres y ya esperaba a Haruhi. Al verla aparecer, gastó un revólver completo en ella, sin embargo, esta vez sería él el sorprendido. Perdió esos seis tiros en el abrigo de la agente, lanzado por ella misma mientras se resguardaba debajo del barandal. En las décimas de segundo que duró la confusión de su oponente, trepó y comenzó a correr hacia él. El tipo desenfundó su segundo revolver a la velocidad de un rayo y trató de acertar a Haruhi a quemarropa. Ella fue entrenada en Hong-Kong para atacar a alguien armado. Su maestro fue un ex policía llamado Wa-Sing Ku y le enseñó literalmente a esquivar las balas. Es una pena que el tipo haya terminado como criminal y trabajando para la Tríada China. Con gracia movía su ágil cuerpo mientras los proyectiles la rosaban, como si bailara ballet, y finalmente se lanzó entre las piernas de aquel experimentado tirador, deslizándose por debajo de él y asestando un poderoso puñetazo a la cara interior de su muslo izquierdo mientras pasaba.

Ocelot, sorprendido y aturdido por el dolor trató de dar la media vuelta para aprovechar su último tiro, pero fue bloqueado por Haruhi, ahora de pie, y el disparo salió por una de las ventanas. Shalashaska fue desarmado y comenzó el diálogo a golpes. Una vez más vi con asombro que el veterano tenía una excelente condición y reflejos para su edad, pero aunque bloqueaba y esquivaba los golpes de mi esposa con destreza, ella era muy superior, no sólo en técnica, también en velocidad y fuerza. En un bloqueo-ataque combinado de _jet kune do_, Haruhi acertó a la sien de Ocelot y a partir de ese momento la pelea fue suya. Bastaron tres golpes más a la cabeza y una precisa llave de brazo que puso las piernas del hombre aquél al aire antes de impactarlo contundentemente sobre su espalda. Sus gafas de sol salieron volando a un lado.

—¡Wow!— Exclama el anciano, que más que derrotado, parecía un niño con juguete nuevo. —Sólo un hombre, hace casi cincuenta años pudo derribarme—. Dijo dificultosamente por la falta de aire que le había provocado el golpe, pero haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hombre".

Nagato y yo ya los alcanzábamos escaleras arriba.

—Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno, viejo, el siglo de las mujeres…— Dice Haruhi sonriente… demasiado confiada quizás…

Ese fue su error. Shalashaska, tomando ventaja de aquella mínima distracción de Haruhi, la tomó por la solapa y tiró de ella con fuerza, haciendo que se fuera de bruces al suelo y liberándose en el proceso. Haruhi se recuperó de inmediato y en un parpadeo ya había desenfundado, poniendo el cañón de su _Desert Eagle_ contra la frente de Ocelot. Él, por su parte, había alcanzado un tercer revolver de su pantorrilla y el cañón del mismo rozaba la sien de Haruhi.

—No vas a dispararme, me necesitas—. Amenazó burlón Ocelot.

—Y tú tampoco lo harás por la misma causa…— Haruhi tiene una seriedad de muerte en la mirada. Su nariz está ligeramente torcida por el golpe y sangra.

Mil pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento… este anciano no parece estar precisamente en el bando de los buenos… si así lo deseaba, con sólo tirar del gatillo podría acabar con la vida de Haruhi… quizás estamos en ese punto de que nos habló Asakura-Ni hace tantos años… recuerdo claramente sus palabras: "Suzumiya tiene un poder y una importancia para la realidad demasiado grandes. Sin embargo, es también una humana y por tanto, es mortal. Si ella muere en el momento de la historia que debe hacerlo, el mundo no sufrirá ninguna alteración y continuará su rumbo, pues su ciclo estará completo y podrá volver a iniciar…"

¿Es que acaso estoy a punto de presenciar ese momento en la historia…?

La tensión tomó unos segundos más. Por fin, una sonrisa que se me antojaba más bien diabólica se dibujó en el arrugado rostro de aquél vaquero fuera de contexto y soltó la culata de su revólver, que quedó colgando en su índice. Haruhi respondió a ese gesto levantando el cañón de su arma y soltando el martillo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Ocelot recuperó sus armas mientras que mi esposa regresaba su fiel automática a su soporte.

—Veamos hasta donde nos lleva esta alianza, detective, quisiera discutir mis términos tomando un trago.

—Y supongo que conoces un buen lugar para eso.

—Desde luego—. Respondió el anciano con ese gesto enigmático que me ponía el cabello de punta. Al pasar al lado de Nagato se detuvo y la observó fijamente por unos segundos. —Tú no eres nada que haya visto antes… y créeme si te digo que he visto muchas cosas…

Haruhi comenzó a caminar, pero la detuve antes de que escapara.

—Haruhi…

—¿Qué pasa ahora?— Preguntó fingiendo irritación.

—Tu nariz…— No es la primera vez que se la rompe… esta escena se ha repetido tantas veces…

—Oh, sí… ¿tienes un pañuelo?

—En un momento, primero lo primero.

—Maldita sea…

Levantó el rostro y presionó con fuerza los párpados, los labios y juraría que también los esfínteres. Tomé con el índice y el pulgar la punta de su nariz y tiré con fuerza y en un solo intento… el sonido de un hueso regresando a su lugar hace que ella lance un improperio bastante grosero al aire, pero el sangrado, y seguramente también el dolor, se detuvieron.

* * *

—Los militares no han sido de mucha ayuda—. Dice Haruhi mientras hace un breviario a nuestro fugaz aliado, que bebe whisky en la barra de una cantina no muy concurrida.

—El ejército nunca pudo con los miembros de _Dead Cell_, eran difíciles de manejar…

—¿Cómo podemos encontrarlo?

—Eso es sencillo… ofrézcanle una buena pelea… no le gustan los enfrentamientos que incluyan armas de fuego, como habrán notado, el mismo no las usa… prefiere el combate físico.

—Ese no será un problema, tenemos a un magnífico practicante de artes marciales—. Responde ella volviéndose hacia mí.

—¿Quién está liderando la operación?— Pregunta el anciano, momentáneamente interesado.

—Roy Campbell. ¿Lo conoces?

—Tomamos una cerveza alguna vez, en unas vacaciones muy agradables en la isla de Shadow Moses—. Miente él.

—¿Por qué Vamp está tan decidido a infectar a esos soldados? ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?

Ocelot dio un nuevo trago a su bebida y nos miraba con curiosidad. Su rostro es demasiado duro y afilado, como el de un zorro muy viejo y muy astuto. No se me hace una persona confiable… no sé si es un soldado, o un mercenario, un espía o incluso un terrorista, pero dada la situación en la que estamos no me conviene averiguar.

—Vamp no busca venganza… no quiere cobrar algo malo que le hayan hecho en el pasado. Es sólo un asesino a quien alguien muy estúpido dio demasiado poder, y al que alguien más estúpido aún se atrevió a desafiar. La milicia de este país está formada por bravucones que se arredran una vez que no pueden controlar la rabia de los perros que ellos mismos soltaron.

—El hijo de Campbell está infectado.

—¿Quién?— Ocelot parecía confundido y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—Su hijo.

—Querrán decir que su hija… Campbell no tiene hijos varones hasta donde sé… en fin, ya charlamos mucho—. El pistolero se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida. —Necesitare el número de móvil de cualquiera de ustedes, mañana les diré cómo y dónde pueden encontrar a Vamp…— Tomó la tarjeta que Haruhi le dio y reflexionó un momento. —Es un diamante en bruto, detective… usted y su equipo están a la altura de las expectativas de mis jefes… si ustedes quisieran…

—No—. Respondió mi esposa tajante ante lo que seguramente sería una propuesta laboral.

—Ya veo… ustedes los japoneses y ese perverso sentido del honor. Se dará cuenta algún día detective, que lo único que queda después de ofrendar una vida de servicio al prójimo, es la muerte, indecorosa y segura.

—Correré el riesgo… después de todo, no planeo vivir para siempre.

* * *

Contamos nuestro encuentro con Ocelot a nuestros camaradas mientras volvíamos a Nueva Jersey, Nagato, en silencio, no dejaba de ver al cielo… había algo extraño en ella desde su acusación contra Asahina… daba la impresión de que estaba algo arrepentida.

—Y este pistolero Ocelot… ¿Es de fiar?— Nos pregunta Koizumi.

—Es lo único que tenemos—. Responde Haruhi mirando al camino. —Pero algo me dice que no nos miente.

La charla en los cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos de camino fue alrededor del pistolero. Haruhi parecía muy emocionada mientras hablaba de él, y no la culpo, el viejo era un tirador formidable y quizás por su causa tendré a Haruhi estudiando física para conseguir tiros triangulados como los de él.

Al llegar al hospital, Haruhi salió disparada a la habitación de Ryoko apenas el auto estuvo debidamente estacionado. El resto de la brigada se lo tomó con más calma y Koizumi fue el primero en hablar.

—Supongo que te diste cuenta ya, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Suzumiya está pasando quizás por la prueba más difícil de su vida hasta ahora… anoche, cuando descubrimos que Ryoko estaba infectada, Suzumiya estuvo a punto de crear el aislamiento más grande del que hubiésemos tenido registros. Los miembros de la Agencia aquí en Estados Unidos se pusieron en contacto conmigo de inmediato.

—¿Estamos en peligro por ese aislamiento ahora o ya se encargaron tus compañeros de él?

—Ese es el punto…— Me explica sonriente. —Suzumiya estuvo a punto de crearlo, pero no lo hizo… se contuvo, la voz de su razón fue superior a su depresión y sus ideas autodestructivas… aún así, hubo un periodo de latencia que duró algunas horas entre que Ryoko despertó y cuando la narcotizaron… fueron momentos difíciles, muchos pensamos que en cualquier momento se abriría ese enorme aislamiento y nos pondría a todos los miembros de la agencia de las inmediaciones a trabajar.

—¿A qué tamaño te refieres por "enorme"?

—De Quebec a Florida.

—Pues para ser algo así de grande, luces muy relajado.

—Una vez más, estimado amigo, subestimas tu participación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella estuvo bajo una presión muy fuerte en las últimas horas, pero hace pocos minutos, el riesgo de la creación del aislamiento desapareció junto con buena parte de su stress y su energía negativa.

—Eso seguramente fue porque encontramos a Ocelot y nos dio una oportunidad para encontrar a Vamp y con ello una posible cura para Ryoko.

—No, Kyon, fue algo más profundo y en lo que estás directamente relacionado… a veces me pregunto si de verdad pasas por alto esos pequeños detalles o sólo juegas conmigo para que te explique…

—Sé que te encanta explicar las cosas… además, lo harás de cualquier manera, ¿no es así?

—En efecto. Seré muy breve: hasta hace poco existía la incertidumbre de cómo enfrentaríamos a Vamp si llegábamos a encontrarlo, pero Ocelot les dio la respuesta en la entrevista que tuvieron con él. Ese monstruo gusta de luchar y detesta las armas de fuego… eso descarta a Suzumiya como su oponente, al ser ella experta precisamente en armas de fuego, deja a Asahina fuera del camino al estar involucrado en su estilo de combate el TPDD, a Nagato por la manipulación de datos, y por supuesto, me deja fuera a mí por mis poderes… eso deja a un único contendiente para enfrentarlo y en la disciplina que Vamp más disfruta: las armas blancas.

—En algún lugar de mi corazón albergaba la esperanza de que Haruhi no disfrutaría verme muriendo a manos de un maniático chupasangre…

—No es por eso… debes saber que al día de hoy, y como ha sido prácticamente desde que te conoce, eres la persona en la que ella más confía, el recipiente de todas sus esperanzas y último bastión de defensa contra cualquier amenaza. Ella está más relajada porque tiene la firme creencia que enfrentarás a Vamp y lo vencerás, salvando a Ryoko en el camino.

—Vaya que tiene altas expectativas en mí…

—Si he de serte sincero, todos las tenemos. Por contradictorio que suene y a pesar de no poseer ningún tipo de poder, eres el miembro más confiable y poderoso de la brigada, al igual que Suzumiya, tengo fe en que vencerás a Vamp. Y creo que ese sentimiento lo compartimos todos.

Koizumi se despidió momentáneamente para ir a la cafetería del hospital (ahora atendida por militares) para buscar algo de comida para todos. Entiendo perfectamente lo que acaba de decirme y estoy seguro que su intención de motivarme con sus palabras era legítima, sin embargo, el efecto fue inverso… ahora tengo sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de enfrentar a Vamp, de combatir con él… no es que no me sienta confiado de mis habilidades, pero no estoy enfrentando a un criminal común; estoy enfrentando a un sobrehumanamente fuerte, rápido, diestro y posiblemente inmortal sujeto que además de todo, disfruta la pelea y goza provocando dolor. Quizás la peor parte de todo es que Haruhi está confiando la vida de Ryoko en mis manos, apostándola a que derrote al rumano.

—D-disculpa…— Es la vocecita de Asahina, apenada. Es tan linda. —No quise interrumpirte mientras pensabas, pero debo informarte algo…

—¿Y qué es?

—Debo ausentarme por unas horas… debo hacer un breve viaje…

—Supongo que en el tiempo… ¿_información clasificada_?

—De hecho, sí…— Tomó un suspiro y había algo de fastidio en su gesto. —…pero no importa, te lo diré…— Antes de comenzar, echó un vistazo de prevención a Nagato, aún a un lado del auto, inmóvil y ensimismada. —Debo viajar al verano de hace trece años… supongo que recuerdas cual…

Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, cuando pedimos la ayuda de Nagato para deshacer el cambio que ella misma provocaría tres años después, cuando Haruhi desapareció y la Nagato con sentimientos nació. Así que de aquí parte esa incomodidad que Asahina me expresó esa vez… ahora lo entiendo, se veía tímida y desconfiada al lado de Nagato entonces por lo que sucedió entre ellas hoy. No sé si es que Asahina es muy débil o Nagato demasiado imponente.

—Descuida, te garantizo que todo saldrá bien—. Le dije tratando de consolarla. —Y antes de que te vayas, quisiera que trataras de comprender a Nagato. Creo que ella, por todo lo que ha pasado, ha desarrollado un apego mucho más visceral con Ryoko. También hablaré con ella, creo que abusó un poco de su poder.

—De acuerdo—. Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, daba la impresión de que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. —Volveré antes del anochecer.

La vi alejarse hacia el edificio, seguramente aprovecharía alguna de las muchas habitaciones y estancias vacías en el hospital para iniciar su viaje al pasado. Siendo así, sólo quedaba una impresión que compartir… tenía muchas ganas de hablar con la única persona que quedaba conmigo a estas alturas, así que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

* * *

—¿Te molesta si charlamos un poco?— Le pregunté a Nagato, que parecía flotar sobre los adoquines hacia una banca cercana. Me respondió negando con la cabeza. —Bueno… lo que te preguntaré es muy personal y no me enfadaré si decides no contestarme.

—Adelante.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo y con la doctora Hadley?

—Tuvimos una coincidencia de opiniones hace unos días. Ese hecho desencadenó una conducta en ella hacia mí que ustedes suelen llamar flirteo o coqueteo.

—Eso me imaginé… pero lo que realmente me intriga es: ¿Por qué accediste?

—No lo sé, pero estoy haciendo diagnósticos para establecer mis propios parámetros de conducta al respecto.

—¿Desde cuándo comenzó a interesarse en ti?

—Desde el día que llegamos. La primera vez que fui a auscultar a los enfermos del pabellón B de cuidados intensivos.

—Eso me resulta más intrigante aún… sin afán de ofender, no eres precisamente una mujer de lenguaje corporal o cualquier otra cosa que le haga entender a nadie que estás interesada…

—Según las exactas palabras de Remy Hadley, eso era precisamente lo que me hacía interesante a sus ojos. Así que siguió hablándome y buscándome, aún a pesar de que mis respuestas e interacción con ella eran iguales que las que suelo mantener con todo el mundo. Presionó hasta que llegó a uno de sus objetivos.

—¿Cual objetivo?— Vaya que soy estúpido haciendo preguntas.

—El llevarme hasta el Hyatt Regency Princeton hace unas noches, logrando que la invitara a pasar, lo cual devino en que las dos estableciéramos interacción sex…

—¡OK! ¡Entendí!— Dije acalorado poniendo ambas manos a la altura del rostro.

—He logrado darme cuenta que su conducta en los últimos días ha sido diferente. Parece que esperaba que existiera algún cambio en mi comportamiento.

—Sería lo más normal… ¿tú crees que cambiarás?

—Hay pocas probabilidades.

—¿Qué me dices de Koizumi?— Para una mente tan compleja y omnisciente como la de Nagato, sería un insulto sugerir que no se ha dado cuenta. Esta vez su reacción es diferente… si le hubiera pedido detalles sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Trece, estoy seguro que no hubiera tenido reparos en contármelos (y de hecho, la parte más perversa y obscura de mi psique me estaba invitando a hacerlo), sin embargo, tocar el tema de Koizumi cambió el clima de la conversación. Tengo la impresión de que la incomoda hablar al respecto… como si sintiera algo de vergüenza.

—Soy consciente del ruido que Koizumi Itsuki produce desde hace algunos años. A pesar de que lo hablamos y concluimos que lo mejor sería no seguir fomentándolo, su actividad no ha cesado. El ruido que los humanos producen al estar en contacto con sus sentimientos y emociones tiende a generar problemas. Yo misma tuve un episodio en el que me dejé llevar por el ruido que me produjo el análisis de la situación de Asahina Mikuru y estuve a punto de atacarla aún cuando mis suposiciones eran sólo eso: suposiciones.

—Entonces tú también estás generando ruido, Nagato… estás sintiendo.

Sé que no es la primera vez que hace patentes sus sentimientos, pero esta vez es más explícito. Ella pensó un poco antes de responder.

—Así parece ser… pero dada la actual situación, lo mejor será mantener los exabruptos al mínimo nivel posible. Suzumiya Haruhi lo expresó muy bien hace unas horas: Debemos estar unidos.

—Sé que te preocupas mucho por Ryoko, Nagato, y te lo agradezco… pero apenas resolvamos esto, quisiera que te disculparas con Asahina y charlaras con Koizumi… no es una orden, si no quieres hacerlo, estará bien también, pero quizás deberías analizar tu situación con ambos y resolverla.

—Lo pensaré—. Dicho eso, se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia el hospital.

* * *

La calma que experimentamos después duraría muy poco tiempo. Nuestro plan original era esperar a que Ocelot se pusiera en contacto con nosotros para salir a la búsqueda de Vamp y terminar de una buena vez nuestro conflicto con él, pero el padre Destino siempre tiene un plan diferente…

Haruhi estuvo de guardia un par de horas en el cuarto de Ryoko y luego estuve yo. El sueño comenzaba a ganar terreno en mí cuando Koizumi irrumpió al lugar hecho un bólido y con el rostro lívido.

—Es Vamp. Está atacando.

Esas palabras bastaron para que saltara de mi asiento y me fuera con él a la recepción del hospital. Campbell y su inseparable Orwell estaban ahí, recibían transmisiones y daban órdenes a los atacados. Asahina parecía haber regresado de su viaje hace algunos minutos y aún estaba pálida por lo que vio… tuvo que revivir el que Asakura me apuñalara hace diez años…

—¿Dónde está?— Pregunté determinado al capitán y al coronel. Se miraron el uno al otro. Afortunadamente no tuve que recordarle al viejo militar el compromiso que había hecho con nosotros de no ocultarnos información.

—La estación naval Earle, cerca de la costa—. Respondió Orwell sólo de ver a Nagato.

Los miembros de la brigada nos miramos los unos a los otros. Haruhi comenzó entonces a caminar hacia la salida de urgencias.

—Nosotros los llevaremos—. Ofreció Campbell. Haruhi lo ignoró.

—Llegaremos por nuestros medios, coronel—. Respondí yo por mera cortesía mientras seguía a mi esposa.

El procedimiento de rutina, en el pabellón de urgencias, ocultos de la vista de todos, nos tomamos de las manos y dejamos que Asahina hiciera su magia. Al siguiente instante repetíamos la escena de la zona de conflicto, muertos, heridos y quizás algún infectado. Esta base era un tanto diferente, no tenía los paisajes urbanos de Fort Dix, y era de hecho, un campo abierto sólo adornado por algunas torres de observación y algunos almacenes.

—Yuki, ¿dónde está?— Preguntó Haruhi desenfundando su arma. Nagato señaló a uno de los almacenes más cercanos.

Asahina se desvaneció y presumiblemente reapareció dentro del edificio indicado, Koizumi salió disparado hacia el tejado de la edificación sin el menor reparo en mostrar sus poderes, Haruhi, Nagato y yo corrimos tan rápido como pudimos para encontrarnos con ese remedo de vampiro que tanto sufrimiento ya había causado.

Por fin estábamos ahí, y él al centro del salón, sólo nosotros seis. Él estaba acuclillado, y se levantó lenta y ceremoniosamente mientras pasaba la lengua por su cuchillo bañado en sangre… vaya tipo más enfermo…

—Ese aroma… no podría olvidarlo…— Dijo con su voz profunda y su acento extranjero mirándonos a Haruhi y a mí. —La pequeña en el hospital tiene el aroma combinado de ustedes dos… con razón se me hacía tan especial y apetitoso.

—No tienes la más remota idea de con quién te metiste, fenómeno—. Respondió Haruhi con ira mal contenida apuntando directo a la frente de Vamp.

—Entonces deberíamos averiguarlo en este momento, jovencita…

La respuesta a su afirmación fueron tres disparos. Por un momento pensé que saldría volando como lo había visto hacer antes, pero en lugar de eso, giró sobre sus talones como un experimentado bailarín de flamenco, las tres ojivas se fueron interceptadas por la hoja de su cuchillo. De inmediato dio el primer salto hacia nuestra derecha. Haruhi no movió ni un músculo más que su brazo derecho y soltó un disparo más. Lo sorprendente fue que al no hacer ningún movimiento innecesario, Vamp no pudo prevenir la trayectoria de la bala, que penetró en su costado, sacudiéndolo momentáneamente. Aprovechando su sorpresa inicial, Koizumi voló hacia él con las manos encendidas en energía roja. Dio vueltas en el aire en torno a él y le disparó en repetidas ocasiones, impactándolo varias veces y levantando una gran cantidad de humo y polvo a su alrededor, incluso escuchamos algunos lamentos salir de él… luego vino un prolongado silencio y esperamos a que la nube de polvo se disipara.

Nagato fue la primera en reaccionar, pero aún así, no fue lo suficientemente rápida, cinco diminutas dagas salieron de la polvareda en dirección a Koizumi. Nagato corrió hasta él y se lanzó a sus brazos interceptando cuatro con su propia espalda, pero la quinta pasó debajo de su brazo, sepultándose en las costillas del ésper, haciéndolo lanzar un débil gemido mientras caía sobre su espalda. Nagato se quedó hincada frente a él y sin la menor delicadeza extrajo la daga y puso su mano libre sobre la herida.

Para ese momento, Vamp estaba ya colgado del techo cual murciélago y nos miraba con su sonrisa perversa. Asahina se materializó a su lado sólo por un instante, el tiempo suficiente para asestar un golpe devastador en su abdomen y derribarlo. La viajera del futuro consiguió su propósito, pero al volver a aparecer en el suelo, donde él debió caer, no pudo encontrarlo. Luego, un grito de terror de Asahina resonó en todo el almacén.

—La exquisita fragancia de la inocencia…— Dijo Vamp, sepultando la nariz en la nuca de Asahina, que ahora era su prisionera. Al golpearla en la sien, cerca de la oreja derecha, involuntariamente había desactivado su TPDD. Su mano izquierda comprimía con fuerza uno de los senos de la viajera del futuro, mientras que la derecha presionaba la hoja del cuchillo contra su bajo vientre. —Es la misma esencia enloquecedora de violar a una virgen o decirle a un niño que morirá… ¿Cómo es que esta belleza aún posee ese elixir tan exquisito…?— Dichas esas últimas palabras pasó la lengua por la oreja izquierda de nuestro ángel del té y restregó su masculinidad contra el trasero de ella, haciéndola temblar de horror y provocando que sus lagrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Suéltala—. Ordenó Haruhi apuntando una vez más a la frente de él.

—¿De verdad me dispararás? Yo te recomendaría no hacerlo… si no eres lo suficientemente rápida, podría poner la cabeza de tu amiguita en la trayectoria de tu bala.

El rostro de Asahina perdió el poco color que le quedaba ante dicha afirmación y miró a Haruhi completamente ahogada en pánico. Aún así, se armo de valor.

—¡Dispara Suzumiya! ¡No tengo miedo!— Dijo Asahina en un hilo de voz.

—Sí, dispara. De cualquier manera, y aunque logres darme, eso no sería suficiente para matarme, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad…? ¡AAHH!

El grito de Vamp fue obra de Nagato. Aprovechando que sus movimientos eran virtualmente invisibles para él y la distracción al negociar con Haruhi, lanzó la pequeña daga que había herido a Koizumi directamente a su rostro, logrando perforar su mejilla y por lo que calculé, atravesando hasta su paladar. Asahina no dejó pasar la oportunidad y con toda la fuerza que los potenciadores le daban, pateó el pecho de él, lanzándolo hasta el muro del fondo del lugar. Corrí tan rápido como me fue posible y lancé una única estocada al frente, tratando de alcanzar su estómago con la hoja de mi cuchillo, pero tal y como era de esperarse, Vamp fue mucho más veloz y bloqueó mi ataque con su propio filo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿no pueden ofrecerme una mejor pelea…? Dejemos de perder el tiempo entonces.

Al decir esas palabras hizo nuevamente la rutina del baile, propinándome en la ejecución un corte en el pecho, no muy profundo, pero sí muy largo e inmediatamente después lanzándome varios metros atrás con una bofetada. Apenas mi espalda tocó el suelo a razón del ataque, pude escuchar varios disparos de Haruhi… el dolor en mi pecho me hizo fallar un par de intentos de reincorporarme, mientras eso pasaba, Vamp saltaba en círculos alrededor de mi esposa, que en poco tiempo se quedaba sin balas.

La corredera de la pistola se quedó tensa después del decimoctavo tiro. Haruhi soltó el seguro del cargador, dejando caer el cartucho vacío y rápidamente alcanzó uno nuevo. Al mismo tiempo y con la misma velocidad que el cargador recién gastado caía, Vamp aterrizó hincado a un paso de Haruhi.

El nuevo cargador no entró a la culata de la pistola. Vamp no utilizó su cuchillo. El tipo, a mano desnuda, arremetió con fuerza excesiva contra la rodilla derecha de Haruhi, haciéndola doblarse hacia afuera y obligando a mi esposa a lanzar un grito ahogado producto del dolor. Haruhi cayó de espaldas con las manos sobre su rodilla, con la pierna afectada vuelta sobre su lado derecho de forma antinatural y evidentemente dolorosa. Vamp la miraba complacido mientras ella lanzaba tantas malas palabras contra él que Erick Cartman se habría sonrojado de escucharla.

—Llegó la caballería…— Dijo en voz baja el monstruo. Aparentemente su oído era más agudo que el mío y pudo escuchar la caravana militar acercarse.

—¿Por qué no acabas con nosotros de una vez…?— Le espetó Haruhi con la voz quebrada por el dolor y congestionada por el odio.

—¿Y privarlos del espectáculo que tendrán que presenciar en unos días con la pequeña? De ninguna manera…

Hizo un par de saltos mientras se carcajeaba de nuestro pobre desempeño y salía por algún ducto de ventilación.

Un instante después escuchamos los motores de una nutrida compañía militar. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y una veintena de hombres armados hasta los dientes se introdujo al lugar… como siempre, tarde. ¿En verdad este sujeto era tan fuerte…? Koizumi está herido en un costado y luce lívido mientras un par de paramédicos militares lo atienden, Nagato tiene cuatro navajas en la espalda, Asahina está golpeada y moralmente abatida, Haruhi tiene una lesión severa en la pierna derecha y yo era incapaz de doblarme hacia enfrente o partiría mi pectoral a la mitad.

—Atiende a alguien más, yo me haré cargo—. Dijo House autoritario al paramédico que intentaba auscultar a Haruhi.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué dejaste sola a Ryoko?— Pregunto Haruhi apenas pudiendo modular su voz.

—La cuidan seis magníficos doctores y no creo que tenga planes de salir esta noche—. Respondió él mientras cortaba con una navaja la campana del pantalón de ella para valorar adecuadamente su lesión. —No es tan grave como parece… sólo debemos evitar la inflamación—. Dijo él luego de observar por un momento la rodilla. —Sólo debemos reacomodarla… esto no te dolerá.

—¡Grandísimo hijo de…!— Casi todos los presentes se volvieron al escucharla. Le había dolido, y mucho por lo que pude apreciar… House hizo con su rodilla básicamente lo que yo suelo hacer con su nariz cuando termina desacomodada… pero una rótula es un hueso más grande que un tabique nasal, supongo que el dolor es proporcional al tamaño del hueso.

—Estarás bien en un par de días, pero no podrás caminar o podrías dañar los ligamentos—. Se giró hacia mí y abrió mi camisa para ver mi corte. —Compromiso de piel, habrá algo de sangrado, pero con unas puntadas no habrá problema. Espero que a tu esposa le exciten las cicatrices heroicas en el pecho—. Se volvió a Asahina y tomó su barbilla para poder ver el golpe en su cabeza. —No parece muy serio, pero sería recomendable que no durmieras en unas horas… yo podría ayudarte con eso—. Renqueó hasta alcanzar a Koizumi y por primera vez su expresión cambió. —La navaja no tocó nada vital para tu fortuna, pero la herida fue profunda… viajarás en ambulancia al hospital para que hagamos exámenes más detallados… por ti ni pregunto, ¿verdad?— Lanzó por último contra Nagato, que recién se había quitado las navajas de la espalda.

Fuimos derrotados. Humillantemente derrotados… quizás fue nuestra culpa por tratar de adelantarnos. Pensaba en eso mientras viajábamos en la ambulancia, siendo Koizumi el único que viaja encamillado y mientras mi esposa asiste al paramédico que pone gasas sobre mi pecho. Sus ojos están inyectados de sangre y contiene el llanto. Estoy seguro que no es por el dolor de su pierna, sino por la rabia de sentirse impotente, por haberse dado cuenta de que este rival está por encima de nosotros.

No pido mucho esta vez, sólo quiero una nueva oportunidad. Prometo que no seré tan descuidado o confiado. La vida de Ryoko depende de ello.

**Capítulo 8.**

**Fin**

* * *

Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo, estamos cada vez más cerca del final... espero sus impresiones y comentarios y agradezco a aquellos que ya las han compartido conmigo.

Antes, un nuevo disclaimer: Revolver Ocelot creado por Hideo Kojima y propiedad de Konami Computer Entertainment.


	10. Capítulo 9

Uff... me pareció particularmente difícil terminar esta capítulo, pero aquí está por fin. ¡Que lo gocen!.

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

—¿Una férula no me ayudaría a mejorar, Robert?— Pregunta Haruhi mientras Chase venda su rodilla.

—No, porque no te rompiste el hueso—. Responde el apuesto australiano mientras termina su faena.

Luego, da algunas recomendaciones a la paciente y le pide que si debe abandonar la cama, lo haga auxiliada con una muleta de aluminio que recién le trajeron.

—¿Crees que estaremos listos para salir de aquí?— Le pregunto yo mientras da un chequeo a mi pectoral, que recientemente recibió casi cincuenta puntos… demonios, de verdad es una cicatriz espantosa, ojalá Nagato pueda hacer algo por borrarla.

—¿Eso depende? ¿En cuánto tiempo planean salir?

—Mañana a primera hora.

—De ninguna manera—. El médico da una pasada con desinfectante sobre mis puntos, creo que era un procedimiento innecesario… —¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió?

—Enfrentamos a un terrorista.

—¿Y quién era ese terrorista? ¿Wolverine?

Reí por su comentario. Ya lo había dicho, todas estas personas que trabajan con House tienen el don de la astucia, sugerir que no se han dado cuenta que enfrentamos algo fuera de lo común sería tonto.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Trabajando en un hospital como este he tenido que ver muchas veces a gente morir, sin embargo, nunca había visto al ejército sufrir tantas bajas fuera de una zona de guerra. A eso sumemos a los enfermos que seguimos sin saber cómo tratar y que si no hacemos algo, serán cadáveres en pocos días—. Ignoro qué tipo de mirada le lancé, pero parece que lo asusté. —Lo siento. Tú hija está entre ellos. No debí decir algo tan inapropiado.

—Descuida… pero es precisamente por eso que te pregunté cuándo podríamos dejar las camas. Como puedes entender, salir a buscar una cura para Ryoko es lo más importante en este momento.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad? ¿De verdad son de Interpol…?

— Haruhi lo es. El resto somos lo que dijimos.

—De acuerdo… supongo que es usual que una detective resulte lesionada de cuando en cuando, dada su línea de trabajo… aún a pesar de tener tan buena condición y una piernas tan… vigorosas…— ¡Deja de ver las piernas de mi mujer, tarado!— Tú, de igual modo, pareces estar sufriendo por ese corte, aunque no es muy grave. —¿De verdad? Podría hacerte uno igual y veríamos si no te duele. —La abogada Mikuru parece muy asustada desde que volvieron y el otro detective, aunque estable, está pasando un mal rato… quien me intriga en realidad es la doctora Nagato.

—¿Pasa algo con ella?

—Según el reporte de los paramédicos que fueron por ustedes, tenía cuatro heridas provocadas por punzocortantes en la espalda, una muy cerca de la espina dorsal. Cuando llegaron aquí e hicimos el chequeo general, no tenía herida alguna.

—Seguramente el paramédico exageró.

—Eso podría creerlo… pero Trece me contó que cuando recién llegaron, ella tenía una herida semejante en uno de sus brazos. Tampoco encontramos esa herida, ni siquiera una cicatriz.

No supe que decir, así que no dije nada. El médico interpretó mi silencio y sonrió como demostrando con ello que tenía la razón y que lo raro no sólo estaba en la situación, sino en nosotros mismos.

—No es el momento de que lo sepas… tal vez, si presionas lo suficiente, House podría darte una pista.

—Lo haré… espero no nos estén ocultando nada importante… quizás una pizca de honestidad nos acercaría más a curar a la pequeñita. Deben dormir un poco.

Dicho eso, Chase salió de la habitación. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y puedo notar el agotamiento en mi esposa, que mira con aprehensión la cama donde Ryoko yace sedada.

—Haruhi.

—¿Qué pasa?— Me responde sin quitar los ojos de nuestra hija.

—Iré por él. Traeré esa médula aunque tenga que traer una de sus piernas entera conmigo. No le fallaré.

—Iremos los dos… sólo quiero que se recupere… y apenas esté bien y volvamos a casa, la mandaremos con Yuki por una semana.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso?

—Porque toda esa semana tú y yo nos la vamos a pasar…— Aquí va un sinónimo muy poco ortodoxo de "hacer el amor" —…para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en eso ahora?— Le digo sin poder contener la risa.

—Soy una mujer con grandes necesidades. Además, si algo he aprendido de ti es que no importa cuán malo sea el panorama… a mayor seriedad requiera el problema, mayor deberá ser nuestro nivel de humor.

—Durmamos un poco. Incluso tú, omnipotente diosa, necesitas descansar.

* * *

Fue cosa de unos minutos para que Haruhi hiciera caso a mi consejo. Suaves ronquidos hinchaban su pecho mientras la observo a media luz. Por desgracia, el sueño me elude con tal fuerza que el silencio me parece sumamente incómodo. Pienso. Mientras lo hago, parece que el tiempo se detiene y el resto del hospital ha desaparecido, y ahora mi universo se limita a estas cuatro paredes de cristal donde descansa mi agotada y herida esposa y mi enferma y narcotizada hija, y el agobiante ruido electrónico de los medidores de signos vitales conectados a Ryoko me tientan a perforarme los tímpanos con una aguja.

—Pareces molesto.

Mi mirada, hasta hace unos segundos depositada en mi familia, se vuelve hacia la entrada a la habitación. House, con un nuevo bastón de madera me ve con sus sagaces ojos azules.

—Con todo respeto, no pareces el tipo de doctor que visita a sus pacientes.

—Y no lo soy… pero eso es porque la mayoría de mis pacientes son aburridos, idiotas o mentirosos… bueno, ustedes son unos mentirosos, pero no son en absoluto aburridos y la niña es más inteligente que todo mi equipo junto.

Al llegar al lado de mi cama acercó la mesa de enseres y puso sobre ella una pequeña botella de brandy, tomó un par de vasos esterilizados de plástico de la misma mesa y sirvió en ellos. Luego de decir "salud", ambos tomamos de un solo golpe el contenido de los vasos antes de rellenarlos por segunda vez. No acostumbro beber. Me han pasado un par de cosas extrañas las dos veces que me he embriagado y Koizumi se volvió el ejemplo viviente de lo que el alcohol puede hacer en una mente débil, sin embargo, esta vez se sentía diferente y era reconfortante. Incluso House parece más relajado luego del segundo trago.

—Pensé que no dormía—. Dice mirando a mi esposa.

—No mucho en realidad. Por lo general no duerme más de seis horas y eso es más que suficiente para que tenga toda esa energía que la has visto demostrar.

—Te cuesta trabajo seguirle el paso, ¿verdad?

—A veces.

—¿Qué hay de la niña?

—Ryoko es un milagro. En todos los sentidos. Quizás para ti no sea más que una niña como cualquier otra, o tal vez sea que la miro con ojos de padre y por eso siento que es tan especial.

—Tu esposa me recuerda mucho a mí mismo en mi juventud… enérgica, mandona, intransigente y grosera… personas como ella pueden hacer cosas verdaderamente importantes. A diferencia de mí, ella tuvo suerte y te encontró… sólo recomiéndale que duerma más, que mida su lengua y que deje de ser idiota, o acabará lisiada y amargada.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

El médico reflexionó unos instantes y se volvió hacia Ryoko.

—No… ella ya está más allá de eso. Tienes razón en algo, la niña es un milagro. No sólo es una superdotada… tiene algo que dependerá de ustedes dos que mantenga: la humildad. Si mantiene ambas características cuando sea adulta, le hará un gran bien a este mundo tan lleno de imbéciles ostentosos—. Rellenó por tercera vez mi vaso y el suyo. —Es poco común ver a un japonés católico.

—En realidad no somos católicos… o cristianos… ahora que lo mencionas no tenemos una religión en realidad.

—Pero no son ateos, ¿cierto?

—No, no lo somos… la verdad es que he visto tantas cosas a estas alturas, que sería una falta seria de criterio de mi parte no tener una mente abierta. Creo, muy en el fondo, que hay algo más… pero no creo que tenga que ver con lo canónico y lo que las religiones tratan de enseñarnos. Supongo que llegaste a la hipótesis del catolicismo por nuestras alianzas de boda, ¿verdad?

—No me digas, ¿también se casaron por el ritual sintoísta?

—Y por el cristiano, y el judío, el musulmán… consumimos cannabis en una de nuestras bodas, en la _hippie_—. Solté una risotada ante el recuerdo de una Haruhi con las pupilas dilatadas e inmersa en un profundo análisis de las flores blancas que adornaban su velo.

Pasamos cerca de un par de horas charlando de otras trivialidades. House nunca cambió sus modos groseros o su forma tan incómodamente directa de decir las cosas, pero su plática se había vuelto apacible y muy constructiva. El brandy se agotó y el galeno dio un profundo bostezo mientras se levantaba.

—Disfruta todo lo que tienes mientras eres joven—. Me comienza a decir mientras se encamina a la puerta. —Sé que no quieres escuchar estas palabras ahora, pero en ti recae la responsabilidad de salvar a tu esposa del abismo si la niña muere. Apriétate fuerte las pelotas y ve a enfrentar a ese fenómeno con la idea de traer lo que buscas… pero prepárate para lo peor. La gente estúpida tiene una fe ciega en que las cosas saldrán bien. No seas como ellos. Forja tu propia suerte y prepárate para asumir las consecuencias… inspírate en tu hija y en tu esposa para hacerlo.

—Es raro… no siento que seas de esas personas que creen en el amor como un motivo.

—Bueno, hasta hace una semana no creía en vampiros.

—Sigues sin creer en ellos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, es una estupidez.

Lo veo renquear a través del muro de vidrio. El alcohol está teniendo efecto en mí, no fue lo suficiente para marearme, pero si lo justo para inducirme en un reconfortante sueño.

* * *

Algo andaba mal… bueno quizás no mal, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. Supongo que alguna vez han pasado por la desagradable experiencia de la alucinación hipnogógica. Es cuando están dormidos y despiertan, pero no pueden moverse o emitir sonido alguno. No me pasaba desde que iba en la preparatoria y debo admitir que es inquietante.

La posición en la que duermo me hace ver hacia las camas de Haruhi y Ryoko, ambas a mi izquierda y la tenue media luz que ilumina la habitación las veinticuatro horas me permite observar el panorama con lujo de detalles. Haruhi parecía dormir aún. Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Ryoko comenzó a convulsionar. Era uno de los síntomas que tendría que presentarse durante su convalecencia, aún a pesar del tratamiento con fármacos. No podía mover un músculo y mi desesperación crecía mientras escucho las alarmas de los aparatos y veo los brazos y piernas de Ryoko moverse sin sentido y una saliva espumosa sale de su boca… maldita sea, ¿dónde están todos? ¡Ryoko podría ahogarse!

A pesar de estar engarrotado como lo estaba, pude sentir perfectamente que había alguien más en la habitación además de nosotros tres. Esa presencia se llevó parte de mi miedo y de hecho era relajante. Las convulsiones cesaron y el cuerpecito de Ryoko volvió a posarse sobre la cama con un profundo suspiro. El susto dio paso a un sosegado alivio y unos segundos después, sucedió lo impensable.

Ryoko estaba bajo el influjo de no sé qué tipo de drogas, pero me quedaba bastante claro que era literalmente imposible que despertara. A pesar de eso, vi a Ryoko sentarse sobre la cama. Su rostro estaba pálido y completamente inexpresivo y sus ojos entreabiertos carecían de su usual brillo. Miraba a algún punto cercano a la puerta. La vi mover los labios, pero el volumen de su voz era demasiado bajo como para poder escucharla. Por cerca de un minuto mantuvo ese extraño e inaudible diálogo con el aire y luego se recostó suavemente para volver a perderse en la inconsciencia.

Mi letargo finalmente cedió y fui capaz de moverme. Me levanté de un salto al mismo tiempo que Haruhi y ambos corrimos tan rápido como pudimos hasta la cama de Ryoko, aún a pesar de que pude ver una mueca de dolor en mi esposa al apoyar su pierna lastimada. Ambos tomamos a Ryoko en brazos y comprobamos que, en efecto, seguía sedada.

—¿Tú también lo viste?— Me pregunta Haruhi, lívida.

—¿Cuándo Ryoko se levantó? Sí, también pude verlo…

—¿No viste lo que entró en la habitación?

Mi rostro se hundió por completo en la confusión. Eso respondió a la pregunta que me hizo Haruhi, pero provocó que muchas interrogantes me atormentaran. ¿Algo o alguien entró a esta habitación? ¿Aún con la puerta cerrada?

—Sí… no pude verlo muy bien… era del tamaño de un hombre—. Pude sentir cierto matiz de miedo en su voz.

—¿Era con _eso_ con lo que Ryoko estaba hablando?

Ella asintió y de inmediato se puso a acariciar el rostro pálido de nuestra pequeña… se me ocurren mil explicaciones, todas muy estúpidas e inverosímiles…

Trece, Nagato y Foreman llegaron unos segundos después, a la carrera, seguramente convocados por las alarmas de los aparatos que monitoreaban el estado de mi hija, y mientras los dos norteamericanos se hacían cargo de ella, Nagato paseó la vista por la habitación en un precavido silencio.

—Está bien… parece que alcanzaron a acomodarla a tiempo—. Nos decía Foreman unos minutos después. —A partir de hoy, acomodaremos a la niña sobre uno de sus costados, para evitar que se asfixie si vuelve a tener un cuadro convulsivo.

Luego de darnos algunas indicaciones, nos dio la extensión de la oficina de House para llamarlo si necesitábamos cualquier cosa.

—¿Dónde está House?— Pregunté al médico afroamericano antes de que saliera.

—Dijo que iría a casa, pero que volvería lo más rápido posible.

Luego de desearnos las buenas noches, Foreman abandonó el cuarto, Trece se detuvo un instante en la puerta.

—¿Yuki?

—Iré en un momento—. Respondió la extraterrestre.

Apenas la doctora Hadley saliera de nuestra vista, Haruhi atacó:

—Alguien estuvo aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Tú también pudiste sentirlo?

—Cierto. También fui capaz de percibirlo.

—¿Y qué era?— Sólo esperaba que no fuera otro enemigo, bastantes problemas ya teníamos. Sin embargo, la respuesta de nuestra omnisciente alienígena me dejó aún más inquieto.

—No lo sé. No tengo la capacidad para analizar el tipo de datos en el que dicha entidad interactuaba con Suzumiya Ryoko.

—¿Tipo de datos diferentes? ¿Es otra interfaz, como Suou?— Pregunté ansioso.

—No, no era una interfaz, si así hubiera sido, habría sido capaz de identificarla—. Se quedó en silencio mientras que los tres nos hundíamos en nuestras reflexiones y conjeturas. Cuando retomó la palabra, todo se volvió más confuso aún. —A pesar de que pude detectar esa presencia y de que nunca antes había estado expuesta a algo semejante, no me sentí con la necesidad de desplegar medidas de defensa.

Entonces también ella experimentó lo mismo… esa calma ajena y absorbente que me inundó apenas _eso_ llegó y tranquilizó a Ryoko, como si estuviera protegiéndola…

La luz grisácea y fría se cuela a través de las persianas, indicándonos que el amanecer está cerca. Ayudé a Haruhi a volver a su cama y despedí a Nagato mientras yo trepaba a la mía. Por algún motivo que en ese momento no pude entender, me sentí con la tranquilidad de retomar el descanso al menos por un par de horas más. Iba a compartir ese sentimiento con Haruhi, pero apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, quedó profundamente dormida. Fue uno de los asuntos que se resolverían meses después, curiosamente, en otro lugar del mundo, aunque relativamente cerca de aquí.

* * *

Siendo cerca de mediodía, Haruhi y yo habíamos dado cuenta de un buen desayuno. Aún me sigue pareciendo deprimente ver a Ryoko inconsciente al final de esta habitación, pero me calma la idea de que hoy podríamos tener la oportunidad de zanjar de una buena vez nuestros asuntos pendientes con Vamp y eventualmente obtener aquello que salvaría a nuestra hija y al resto de los enfermos.

—Asamblea—. Fue la escueta explicación de Nagato cuando le preguntamos por qué había reunido a la brigada en nuestra habitación.

Asahina entraba a pie, aunque cubría sus piernas al sentir que la bata de paciente era muy corta (y en realidad lo era), Nagato arrastraba la silla de ruedas en la que Koizumi era obligado a andar mientras estuviera dentro del hospital, finalmente, detrás de ella y en una nueva e informal muda de ropa, House entraba y cerraba detrás de él, ignorando los reclamos del resto de su equipo.

Como era de esperarse, todos miramos en silencio al único que no era miembro de nuestro club. Eso, lejos de intimidarlo, hizo que su sonrisa torcida se pronunciara aún más.

—Esto es algo privado, _Ojisan_—. Indicó Haruhi al médico.

—Oh, por supuesto…— Respondió él y caminó hacia la puerta, sin embargo, no salió como todos esperábamos, sólo corrió las persianas, evitando que los otros doctores fisgonearan. —Ya estamos listos.

Al final, terminamos por aceptar su presencia en nuestra pequeña junta. Después de todo, él era una parte importante para resolver el problema, era el médico a cargo y también teníamos una deuda de gratitud con él por cuidar a Ryoko.

—Nagato, la doctora Hadley y yo hemos desarrollado un plan—. Comenzó Asahina.

Koizumi se había levantado de la silla de ruedas y observaba con los brazos cruzados hacia los jardines de la universidad por la ventana. House nos observaba en silencio, sentado en una silla y apoyando ambas manos y la cabeza en el bastón frente a él.

—Como resultado de nuestro último encuentro con Vamp, descubrí que tengo la facultad de imitar sus habilidades—. Dijo Nagato monótonamente.

—¿Imitarlo…? ¿De qué hablas?— Trató de intervenir House. De inmediato retomó su silencio, sabía que no le daríamos detalles.

—Sin embargo, tratar de emularlo no nos ayudaría en realidad.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que tienes en mente?— Preguntó Haruhi.

—Hacer un estudio más preciso de la composición de las nano máquinas en su torrente sanguíneo. Si logramos sintetizar la composición y patrones de acción de estas máquinas, podríamos influir en su funcionamiento, aumentando nuestras posibilidades de someterlo y obtener las células madre de su médula, y con ello, el camino a comprender, emular e incluso manipularlas, obteniendo con ello la clave para deshacer el daño que están causando a los enfermos.

—¿Eres capaz de correr ese análisis?— Le pregunto yo, tratando de asimilar lo que nos está diciendo.

—Lo soy, pero no a distancia. Necesito tener una muestra de al menos un milímetro cúbico de la sangre de Vamp.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que lo obtengamos?

—Confrontación. Suzumiya Haruhi fue capaz de dispararle y herirlo. Aunque en efecto, el tejido orgánico afectado fue reconstruido casi de inmediato, cualquier lesión puede provocarle traumas y hemorragias, sólo necesitamos una mínima muestra de sangre y eso sólo podemos lograrlo a través del combate directo.

—De acuerdo… logré atinar una vez a Vamp… pero dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo de vuelta, eso sin considerar que no puedo correr tanto como quisiera ahora mismo.

—Soy consciente de ello, además, la sangre impregnada en una bala sería inútil para el propósito que buscamos, pues destruye las células y las nano máquinas por la velocidad y la temperatura que provocan la lesión, además que sería particularmente difícil recuperar la ojiva, eso en el caso de que la bala tenga una trayectoria de salida inmediata.

—Bien, entonces, necesitamos que la sangre de Vamp sea fresca y eso no lo lograríamos por medio de un arma de fuego—. Intuyó Koizumi. —Supongo que eso también me deja fuera de la jugada. La naturaleza energética de mis poderes supondría un inconveniente semejante al que tienen las balas a la hora de herirlo, ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas.

—Mi forma de combate provoca traumatismos, pero difícilmente podría hacerlo sangrar…— Dijo Asahina con timidez, descartándose también.

Y un momento después, los cuatro miembros de la brigada, e incluso House con todo y las lagunas de información que tenía, me miraban.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?— Pregunté sintiéndome algo incómodo.

No fue necesario que alguien expresara nada. Era lógico, era lo único que había. Quien tenía los medios para enfrentarse a Vamp y obtener su sangre de la forma correcta, era yo. Si lograba alcanzarlo con la hoja del cuchillo, esa sería sangre en perfectas condiciones para que Nagato hiciera las pruebas necesarias y lográramos nuestro cometido… ¿por qué yo? ¿No soy acaso el menos dotado de toda mi cuadrilla? ¡Incluso House es más virtuoso que yo!

—De acuerdo… ¿Cuánto te tomaría correr el análisis de la sangre de Vamp?— Pregunté resignado a mi suerte.

—De dos a cinco minutos.

—Tiempo suficiente para que me destroce… supongo que estará bien… pero hay algo que necesito que hagas antes por mí—. Dicho esto, abrí mi bata, mostrando mi pectoral lacerado provocando que Asahina se arrobara. —No me molesta conservar la cicatriz, pero el dolor no me permitirá luchar adecuadamente.

Nagato me observó por algunos segundos.

—Recuéstate—. Me ordenó mientras se acercaba a mí. Tiré las almohadas al suelo y la obedecí. Luego, apoyó la mano sobre mi pecho. —Armonización.

Fue como volver a pasar por la sutura. El dolor en la cortada se hizo punzante e intenso y poco me faltó para lanzar un grito. El castigo duró sólo unos segundos, y cuando Nagato levantó la mano, los hilos quirúrgicos yacían cortados por encima de mi piel, perfectamente cicatrizada e indolora. House prácticamente ignoró el dolor crónico de su pierna y se lanzó sobre mí para ver mi lesión sanada.

—No irás solo—. Me dice Haruhi segundos después. —Toda la brigada irá. Vamp es un enemigo de todos y aunque seas tú el único que lo enfrente en combate, todos estaremos ahí. ¿podrías hacer algo semejante con nosotros, Yuki?

—No sería conveniente—. Respondió la alien. —Ya hemos levantado muchas sospechas respecto a nuestra verdadera condición aquí, y la ayuda de Orwell está condicionada a no destacar.

—Bien… pues entonces, iremos así.

Justo en esa atmósfera de unión estábamos cuando un sonido nos robó el aliento. El móvil de Haruhi vibró sobre la mesita de enseres a su derecha. Era quizás la llamada más importante de nuestras vidas hasta ese momento. Un tanto temerosa, revisó el _caller_ _ID_ notando que la llamada venía de un número privado. Respondió entonces:

—Aquí Suzumiya… sí… ¿dónde…? ¿a qué hora…? Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, tenemos un trato. Ahí estaremos y… gracias—. Cortó la llamada y se quedó absorta por unos segundos. Los demás esperamos en silencio a que regresara de su trance. —Esta noche lo veremos. Debemos estar preparados.

* * *

Pasamos el resto del día haciendo los preparativos propios para nuestro encuentro de la noche. Según las palabras de Haruhi, Ocelot le había dado la ubicación donde podríamos hallar a Vamp y que de hecho, él mismo había negociado el encuentro. Parece que en verdad le atrae la idea de luchar con alguien a su nivel… un lujo que puede darse sólo una persona que se cree inmortal.

Koizumi acababa de ponerse una apretada faja alrededor del torso, según Foreman sería lo mejor para ayudar a que su herida no se volviera a abrir, aunque lo ideal sería que no saliera… pero dado que era inevitable, le sugirió mantener la actividad al mínimo.

—Una faja en un varón no es precisamente común.

—Ojalá no la necesitara… me cuesta algo de trabajo respirar con ella—. Me responde el ésper mientras se pone una costosa camisa. Incluso yendo a buscar a la muerte, este tipo no pierde el estilo.

—Ese día Haruhi no pudo charlar contigo…

—Respecto a la noche que bebí… supongo que Suzumiya debió estar muy molesta.

—No en realidad. Al igual que yo, Haruhi está preocupada por ti. Eres un miembro fundador de la brigada y nos interesa tu bienestar.

—Lo sé y lo agradezco. A mí me preocupa de igual manera el bienestar de la brigada y tomaré las medidas correspondientes para corregir los inconvenientes.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Koizumi se terminó de arreglar las solapas, quedando tan perfectamente vestido como un maniquí de aparador. Luego se giró hacia mí con un gesto algo nostálgico, para decir:

—Es por eso que apenas terminemos este caso, pediré mi reasignación en La Agencia.

No le respondí de inmediato. Tenía que retraducir y aclarar lo que me estaba diciendo… que era, en palabras sencillas, algo así como:

—¿Estás renunciando a la brigada?

—Creo que sería lo más conveniente para todos. Mi debilidad no provocó ninguna situación seria por aquí, pero podríamos no tener tanta suerte la próxima vez.

—Quizás deberías mantener una charla con Nagato antes de que eso suceda.

—No creo que sea necesario. Ella ya eligió un camino, y por desgracia para mí, no estoy contemplado en ese plan. Estar junto a ella en esas condiciones me resulta… dañino.

—¿Qué hay del resto de nosotros…? Asahina, Ryoko, Haruhi y yo… todos nosotros te apreciamos y eres un miembro importante de nuestro equipo.

—Estoy más que seguro que muchos miembros de La Agencia son más talentosos que yo, y muchos de ellos matarían por tener el privilegio de trabajar directamente con Suzumiya y contigo.

—Hoy tenemos que terminar este asunto, esa es la prioridad… sin embargo, no quiero que te precipites… tenemos que charlar esto con más calma.

—Por supuesto. Sin embargo, te advierto que es una decisión concienzudamente tomada.

* * *

Luego de dejar al ésper, caminé sin afán por el edificio, llegando aleatoriamente a cuanto pabellón abandonado encontraba. Mis cosas estaban listas ya… en realidad, lo único que necesitaba era mi cuchillo. Por algún motivo, terminé nuevamente en el área de neonatal, ahora absolutamente vacía… o al menos eso pensaba. Asahina estaba ahí, sentada entre los cuneros, absorta en la decoración del pabellón, repleto de mariposas, orugas, soles y nubes de papel.

—¡Yo!—. Saludé desde la entrada. —¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

—¡Ah! ¡No, para nada!— Respondió la agente del futuro con una sonrisa radiante.

—Veo que pudiste charlar con Nagato.

—Sí… parece que entendió que nunca pondría en riesgo la vida de nadie… mucho menos la de Ryoko-_Chin_.

—Es bueno ver que recuperó la confianza en ti.

—Debió ser muy difícil para ella… la verdad es que no la culpo, estar atada al secreto histórico es una responsabilidad demasiado grande y demasiado tortuosa, y quienes debemos cargar con esa responsabilidad tendemos a ser tachados de crueles.

—Haruhi lo expresó muy bien el día que Nagato te atacó: nosotros confiamos plenamente en ti.

Asahina sonrió ante el comentario y bajó sus ojos a sus manos. Un apenas perceptible sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

—Por cierto…

—Este…

Ambos soltamos dichas frases al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos ligeramente avergonzados y riendo como idiotas.

—Comienza tú—. La alenté. Inspiró profundamente y comenzó:

—¿Suzumiya pudo comentarte…?

—Sobre tus intenciones de formar una familia… sí, me contó.

—Ya veo… ¿y qué opinas?

—Que es una muy buena idea—. Mientras me escuchaba, no levantaba la vista de sus manos. —Sabes de antemano que tanto Haruhi como yo te apoyaremos en cualquier decisión que tomes… pero no voy a ser tu donante.

—Lo entiendo… la verdad es que aún me siento algo avergonzada de siquiera haberlo sugerido. Tú ya tienes una familia, si Suzumiya me hubiera hecho esa petición a mí, me habría sentido muy ofendida… aún así, ella se lo tomó con mucha madurez… conforme pasa el tiempo, más admirada estoy de ella y lo mucho que ha cambiado.

—Sí… Siendo absolutamente sincero contigo, creo que estás forzando las cosas—. Le dije tratando de sonar lo más amistoso posible. —Una familia no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera… ¿recuerdas ese caso que resolvimos en la universidad, cuando tuvimos que viajar al pueblito de Kami?

—¿La desaparición de Yukito Kunisaki? Claro que lo recuerdo… simplemente inolvidable.

Ese no fue uno de nuestros trabajos de investigación más espectaculares, pero sin duda alguna nos enseñó un par de cosas acerca de la familia. Habiendo dejado claro mi punto, no tenía nada más que hablar con ella hasta que reflexionara el tema sin presiones, así que me despedí con una reverencia mientras me encaminaba nuevamente hacia los pasillos del hospital.

—¿Estás lista para la noche?

—Por supuesto. Ryoko se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

* * *

—La niña está delicada—. Nos dijo House apenas nos volvimos a reunir con él en su oficina. Su equipo discutía en el salón contiguo a donde nosotros estábamos. Él lucía más preocupado que en ocasiones anteriores. —No lo previmos porque asumimos que la enfermedad actuaría de la misma forma que lo hizo en los soldados, pero no contemplamos que el metabolismo de un adulto es más lento que el de un niño. Quizás comencemos a enfrentarnos con la crisis hemática en las próximas veinticuatro horas, y una vez que comience, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tomará en agotar su ya de por sí comprometido sistema inmunológico. En los soldados, la enfermedad tardó cerca de una semana en desarrollarse por completo, con Ryoko, dada su edad y su condición, nos está dando solamente la mitad de ese tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo toma la crisis hasta el desenlace?— Pregunta Haruhi.

—En los adultos tomó de veinticuatro a cuarenta y ocho horas. Debemos trabajar con el supuesto de que podría ser la mitad de ese tiempo para ella. Todos estamos trabajando en buscar una manera prolongar la latencia de la enfermedad hasta que ustedes vuelvan.

—¿Qué tal si aumentan su dosis de fármacos?— Lancé yo.

—Ya está al límite en este momento, si lo hacemos, podríamos dejarla en un coma permanente o matarla de una sobredosis.

Esa horrible sensación de vacío en el estómago me golpeó. Ryoko está empeorando y se nos acaban el tiempo y las opciones.

—Es hora de que nosotros partamos. Debemos estar en Filadelfia en un par de horas…— Anunció el ésper.

—Antes de que se vayan, tengo algo para ti—. Me dijo el cojo caminando hacia su escritorio. —Tenía esto en casa y hace muchos años que no lo desempolvaba, me pareció que esta sería una magnífica oportunidad. Es una pieza de ornato, pero Musashi Miyamoto usaba _bokken_ contra samuráis armados con espadas reales.

Luego de decir eso, me extendía algo que en un principio pensé que sería un bastón cubierto en una manta de terciopelo rojo. Tomé el objeto y retiré la tela, dejando al descubierto un _daito_ estilo Oda Nobunaga de poco más de un metro de largo, envainado en una _saya _negra de exquisito acabado. House debió notar mi embeleso con la pieza y sonrió complacido. Sin poder resistir las ganas, extraje lentamente la hoja de la vaina, comprobando que, en efecto, la espada nunca había sido utilizada con propósitos bélicos, pues el acero lucía inmaculadamente pulimentado. El peso era ideal, poco menos de un par de libras, aunque al fijar la vista a través de la hoja y hacia el _kissaki_ noté que estaba inclinado casi imperceptiblemente hacia la izquierda y el filo no era el óptimo.

—Es muy hermosa—. Le dije luego de terminar de evaluar la pieza.

—Me comentaste que te desenvolvías mejor con la espada que con el cuchillo, y aunque sé que no es precisamente un arma diseñada para el combate real, podría serte de ayuda.

—Podría perderse allá, House—. Le advertí luego de volver a envainarla.

—Sería una buena forma de perderla… me parece más inquietante que no te fuera de utilidad.

Sin retirar la vista de la espada, pensé por un momento. En efecto, era una bonita pieza, pero difícilmente podría utilizarla para combatir a mi adversario a no ser que le hiciera algunos ajustes…

—De acuerdo—. Resolví al fin. —Me será de gran ayuda… pero hay que hacerle algunos trabajos antes de utilizarla.

—Claro, permíteme sacar al herrero que llevo siempre conmigo… ¡ah, demonios! Lo dejé en el otro saco—. Respondió el galeno, sarcástico.

Reí aceptando su burla, pero él no tenía el arma secreta que yo guardaba para emergencias. La carta del triunfo de la brigada.

—Afortunadamente yo si tengo a mi alcance a un gran artesano que puede perfeccionar esta espada, y tenemos el tiempo justo para arreglarla—. Dicho esto, me giré sobre mis talones y extendí mi nueva arma hacia Nagato. —¿Crees poder optimizarla para el combate?

Nagato tomó la espada sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Especificaciones?

—Las mismas de mi cuchillo de supervivencia.

Nagato colocó la espada en vertical frente a ella, tomándola por la _saya_ y puso la _tsuka_ (mango) a la altura de sus labios. Una vez más, House observaba con curiosidad y parecía no dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—Tiempo estimado del proceso de edición de datos: quince segundos. Todos los cambios podrán ser revertidos en cualquier momento. ¿Permiso?

—Concedido.

Los labios de Nagato se movieron vertiginosamente mientras recitaba su mantra, igual que hizo hace una década con aquél bate de béisbol. Pasados los quince segundos pronosticados, la alienígena me devolvió el arma diciendo:

—La edición de los datos contenidos en la espada fue completada exitosamente.

—Probémosla entonces—. Respondí yo sin poder ocultar mi euforia.

Desenvaine con cuidado y coloqué la hoja desnuda en horizontal sobre un vaso de vidrio apoyado en el escritorio de House. Bastó únicamente que moviera la muñeca unos milímetros, apenas lo suficiente para que el filo de la hoja hiciera contacto con el vaso, que se partió limpiamente por la mitad. Si al principio pensé que sería una pena arruinar una espada tan bien forjada en un combate, en ese momento había cambiado completamente de opinión. La espada tenía un filo perfecto y una hoja indestructible, esta vez lo lamentable sería no darle la oportunidad de ser utilizada en batalla… me atrevo a emular la frase de un paisano, aquél famoso fabricante de _katanas_ Hattori Hanzo: "Si te enfrentaras a Dios utilizando esta espada, incluso él resultaría herido".

—Guardaré eso por ti mientras llegamos a Filadelfia—. Me dice Haruhi, trémula, mientras me retira al espada de las manos y la regresa a su _saya_. —Hay que pagar un alquiler por el auto que usamos y no quisiera que le estuvieras cortando cosas en el camino.

Con renovado entusiasmo nos dispusimos a salir de la oficina del norteamericano.

—Dejamos a Ryoko en tus manos, _Ojisan_.

—Y yo en las manos de mis doctores—. Contestó él mientras se colgaba la _back pack_ en el hombro y comenzaba a seguirnos.

—¿No vas a quedarte?

—¿Eres estúpida? ¿Y perderme esa pelea? ¡De ninguna manera!

**Capítulo 9.**

**Fin**

* * *

Estamos en la recta final... esta vez debo hacer un par de disclaimers por dos personajes mencionados de forma referencial... algo así como un cameo literario:

Yukito Kunisaki es un personaje de "Air" y propiedad de Key Visual Arts.

Hattori Hanzo es un personaje histórico y parte del folklore popular japonés, aunque la versión de este texto fue tomada de la adaptación de Quentin Tarantino "Kill Bill" y propiedad de Miramax Films.

¡No se olviden de dejar un comentario!


	11. Capítulo 10

Bueno, aquí el capítulo 10. Antes de pasar a la lectura, Trixi Pink me pidió le pusiera un saludo y aquí está: Un saludo para Trixi Pink y un agradecimiento por seguir esta historia.

En fin, este capítulo me gustó mucho, así que espero que les guste a ustedes también. Sin más preámbulo, los dejo con la lectura. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

Mi camisa está manchada de sangre, aunque eso no me perturba, no es la primera vez que veo mi sangre empapar mi ropa, sin embargo, ninguno de los cortes parece de seriedad. Vamp ha sido alcanzado por la hoja de mi cuchillo en muchas ocasiones, pero su piel se vuelve a cerrar casi al instante. Salta sobre mí, intenta golpearme, en una de esas tentativas casi alcanza uno de mis pulmones, en otra mi cuello y la más atinada casi me cuesta una oreja. Sin afanes de ser pretencioso, he sido superior. He cortado su rostro, atravesé uno de sus riñones y más de la mitad de la hoja de este cuchillo se sepultó arriba de una de sus clavículas, pero su cuerpo apenas si lo resiente… en circunstancias justas, Vamp habría muerto en mis manos al menos dos veces justo ahora.

En un ataque particularmente fuerte, las hojas de ambos cuchillos chocaron a tal velocidad y con tanta fuerza que saltaron chispas de los aceros y la hoja de Vamp se hizo astillas casi con la misma violencia que estalló el mango del mío.

Ambos retrocedimos, dándonos una fugaz tregua observando nuestras armas inutilizadas. Mientras mi respiración es agitada, él parece divertido al mirar la hoja destruida del menor de sus cuchillos de supervivencia.

—Esa navaja que traes es impresionante, muchacho. Será una gran adición a mi arsenal—. Tiró el arma arruinada al suelo. —Me estoy cansando de jugar contigo… hora de ponernos serios…

—Por supuesto…

Vamp extrajo el enorme cuchillo de negro acero que colgaba al frente de su cinturón y que sin duda alguna era su arma favorita. Yo también tenía un arma preferente conmigo.

* * *

—¿Por qué querrá ir con nosotros?— Le pregunto a Haruhi, sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras veo a House en su motocicleta a través del retrovisor, siguiéndonos.

—Para disfrutar el espectáculo, por supuesto—. Me responde mientras masajea su rodilla lastimada.

—Imagino que también para ayudar… muy a su modo, por supuesto, pero por el aprecio que seguramente desarrolló por Ryoko, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados—. Intervino Koizumi desde el asiento trasero.

—Repasemos… según lo que me dijo Ocelot, Vamp está en el área central de Filadelfia, Yuki podría ayudarnos a ubicarlo una vez ahí, Ocelot le dijo que alguien iría a buscarlo, pero no le dijo que seríamos nosotros, así que es probable que trate de huir cuando nos vea… es muy probable que tengamos que cazarlo hasta convencerlo de confrontar a Kyon.

—¿Y de verdad únicamente Kyon se enfrentará con él?— Preguntó Asahina, un tanto temerosa.

—No hay otra manera…— Haruhi colocó su mano sobre mi muslo. —Sé que podrá con él.

* * *

Filadelfia nos recibió cuando comenzaba a anochecer. Esta es una de las ciudades más grandes y densamente pobladas de este país, así que nos topamos con un par de problemas propios de la comunidad: el tránsito lento y el exceso de gente… si queríamos hallar y enfrentar a nuestro extraño enemigo, deberíamos ser discretos y dejar fuera a cuanta gente fuera posible.

—Es una lástima—. Me comenta Haruhi de pronto, mientras atravesamos las luminosas y ruidosas calles de la ciudad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Vamp… que no sea un vampiro de verdad.

—¿Te habría gustado que lo fuera?

—Por supuesto… nunca he visto un vampiro de verdad, y lo más cerca que he estado de encontrarlo, es un remedo que usa tecnología sacada de no sé donde… es decepcionante.

—Pues tal y como te lo decía en la preparatoria… no puedes simplemente esperar a que un buen día se revelen frente a ti. Tu ésper, tu extraterrestre y tu viajera del tiempo tardaron casi dos años en mostrarse. Tal vez sea que hay que buscarlos con mayor ahínco.

—Aún así, me sigue resultando muy interesante el origen de Vamp… Yuki, ¿crees poder averiguar más sobre él una vez que hayamos terminado el trabajo?

—Orwell impuso un bloqueo de datos que será vigente los próximos cinco años. Luego de esas fechas, podré obtener toda la información requerida sobre Vamp y la gente involucrada con él.

—Es increíble que FOXHOUND tenga influencia incluso con la EID, no imaginé que tuviera tanto alcance—. Dijo Asahina reflexiva… inmediatamente después se cubrió la boca, dándose cuenta de que había filtrado información delicada.

—¿Qué es FOXHOUND?— Preguntó Haruhi, casi saltando al asiento trasero y atravesando a Asahina con una mirada de millones de vatios.

—Ah… yo… lo siento, _información clasificada_…

Por algunos minutos, Haruhi se la pasó en aquel tortuoso juego de interrogatorio de la inquisición con Asahina, que constantemente se disculpaba por no poder dar información que seguramente conocía sobre la susodicha organización… en lo que a mí concierne, es una agencia estadounidense y es secreta, por tanto, no quiero tener nada que ver con ella.

* * *

Arribamos al lugar indicado por Ocelot, que era un pequeño parque local conocido como Jefferson Square, un terreno arbolado que no superaría la hectárea de terreno. Las luminaria ofrecían algo de luz y había algunas personas trotando o paseando a sus mascotas, al igual que varios niños jugando aquí y allá.

—Y estamos en un parque porque…— Preguntó House, sarcástico, mientras revisaba algo en su móvil.

—Aquí es donde se supone veremos a Vamp, _Ojisan_.

—Oh, vaya… siendo así…— El galeno deshizo lo andado, regresando a su motocicleta.

—¿A dónde vas, _Ojisan_?— Cuestionó Haruhi, ligeramente confundida.

—Por una rosquilla, por supuesto—. Respondió él sin quitar los ojos de su teléfono.

Quedando solamente la brigada, hicimos camino hacia dentro del parque, tratando por todos los medios posibles pasar desapercibidos entre los transeúntes. Caminamos sobre el asfalto blanco del sendero noroccidental de los ocho que llegaban al centro del lugar, en el cual se hallaba una diminuta explanada circular con un gran árbol al centro, jardineras con arbustos y algunas bancas rodeándolo. Faltarían unos cincuenta pasos para llegar al centro y lo vimos.

Vamp estaba sentado en una de las bancas, su postura era relajada, sus brazos descansaban sobre el respaldo y su armamento estaba oculto debajo de su gabardina y el resto de su vestimenta. Probablemente nos vio o escucho (quizás nos olfateó) entes de alcanzarlo y se volvió a nosotros con esa sonrisa demoniaca que dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos.

—Esperen aquí—. Indiqué a mi esposa señalándoles una banca a nuestra izquierda.

—¿Y si te ataca?

—Descuida… algo me dice que estaré bien.

Con reservas, Haruhi accedió y los cuatro se sentaron en la banca mientras yo caminaba hacia el rumano.

Al estar a sólo unos pasos de él, una pelota de hule salió proyectada hacia Vamp, deteniéndose a sus pies.

—Gracias—. Dijo el niño regordete que se acercó a recuperar el juguete, que el extranjero había recogido y le había alcanzado.

—Es un placer, hijo—. Respondió él con esa voz que daba escalofríos mientras dejaba escapar ese pesado vaho que siempre acompañaba sus palabras.

—¿Te molesta si me siento?— Le pregunté casual al llegar a su lado.

—Es un parque público—. Respondió sonriente, mirándome de tal forma que me hizo sentir incómodo. —Por supuesto que no me molesta, siempre es placentero departir con un hermano.

—Toco madera, yo no soy tu hermano.

—Claro que lo eres… eres un seguidor del _Bushido_, no estás atado al combate tan carente de honor y sentido que tienen los estilos modernos…

—¿Y qué sabes tú del _Bushido_?— Le pregunté ofendido. —Yo mismo no me considero tan digno… ¿qué podría esperar de un asesino como tú? El Camino Del Guerrero no es sobre el combate o los estilos… es sobre servir a la gente.

—¿Qué es lo que viniste a buscar?

—Una oportunidad, sólo una pelea más.

—Ya los vencí una vez, a ti y a todos tus amigos.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez será diferente. Un mano a mano, sólo tú y yo. Nadie más intervendrá.

—Es por la niña, ¿verdad?

—Sí… ella no estaba involucrada en nada de esto, y aún así la atacaste.

—Y me pides un duelo para que revierta el daño en ella…

—A cambio, te garantizo la mejor pelea que hayas tenido hasta hoy.

Su diabólica sonrisa creció aún más. Al parecer estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al seducirlo con la idea de un combate a su nivel.

—De acuerdo—. Resolvió al fin, poniéndose de pie y abriendo el primer botón de su gabardina.

—Espera—. Indiqué sin levantarme del asiento. —Aquí no. Es peligroso para esta gente, alguien podría resultar herido.

—¿Y eso qué más te da? ¿No quieres salvar a tu hija? ¿No es ella más importante que todos los que estamos aquí?

—A mis ojos, sí. Pero es precisamente esa actitud de indiferencia ante el dolor ajeno la que ha provocado que… bueno, individuos como tú aparezcan… sin ofender.

—Yo tenía razón… eres todo un guerrero, como los de la antigüedad, de esos que ya no existen hoy en día. Será uno de mis mayores orgullos que tu vida termine en mis manos. Qué sea como tú deseas.

Se acuclilló un momento, y al siguiente se había esfumado entre las copas de los árboles en la oscuridad. Maldije una vez y enseguida corrí hacia donde el resto de la brigada me esperaba.

—¿Escapó?— Preguntó Haruhi apenas los alcancé.

—No lo creo, le pedí que peleáramos donde nadie pudiera resultar herido por accidente y accedió… Nagato, ¿crees poder localizarlo? Sólo espero que no se haya alejado mucho.

Antes de que nuestra confiable alienígena pudiera siquiera asentir, el móvil de Haruhi sonó.

—Suzumiya—. Respondió ella al reconocer el número de House. —De acuerdo…— Se separó el aparato y activó la función de altavoz.

—Creo que se les perdió una alimaña. Por fortuna para ustedes, lo encontré—. Dijo el médico, emocionado.

—¿Dónde estás, _Ojisan_?

—A tres cuadras al sur de donde están ustedes, en la calle Wharton… la cosa que están buscando vino a refugiarse aquí.

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que ser una iglesia? ¿De verdad es tan profunda la cicatriz emocional de la niñez de Vamp? Está llevando todos los eventos trascendentes de su vida a dicho escenario. Nos reunimos con House en la acera de la Iglesia Católica de San Casimiro, en la calle Wharton, donde según House, Vamp había entrado por el tejado unos minutos antes. La edificación era más o menos antigua y tradicionalista en cuanto a la estructura. La fachada era alta y de tres plantas de casi el doble de un piso normal, construida con ladrillos marrones, el tercer nivel era un campanario y era coronado por una pequeña cruz. La segunda planta tenía una escultura de San Casimiro (o al menos eso supuse) y tres puertas de regular tamaño permitían el paso a los feligreses en la planta baja. Un rótulo bajo las escaleras rezaba que la iglesia era también una escuela. El edificio parecía estar completamente vacío.

House nos esperaba en la puerta principal, separado de nosotros por unos cuantos escalones.

—¿Entrarán a buscarlo?— Preguntó el médico, aparentemente emocionado por lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

—Sí… pero no me agrada la idea de allanar un templo—. Respondí mientras lideraba al grupo.

—Descuida, el allanamiento es mi especialidad y podré cargar con otro en mi conciencia—. Respondió él, sonriente, mientras manipulaba unas ganzúas para violar el picaporte. Luego nos explicaría que fue una de las artes que aprendió de Foreman.

Una vez que la puerta cedió, los seis nos hicimos camino entre los oscuros pasillos de la construcción, buscando el edificio que correspondía concretamente a la iglesia, pues es donde Vamp, con toda seguridad, estaría esperándonos. Así, luego de un par de minutos de búsqueda en las penumbras solamente iluminadas por las pantallas de los móviles, llegamos a la nave central del templo. House se quedó en la entrada a este pabellón, mientras que Nagato y Koizumi caminaban en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj por los pasillos laterales, al tiempo que Haruhi y Asahina hacían otro tanto del lado opuesto. No era una formación para encontrar a nuestro oponente. Él ya estaba ahí, a la vista.

Vamp estaba de pie, en el púlpito.

—"_¡Hijos, óiganme, les habla su padre! Sigan mis consejos y se salvarán. Porque el Señor quiso que los hijos respetaran a su padre, estableció la autoridad de la madre sobre sus hijos. El que respeta a su padre obtiene el perdón de sus pecados; el que honra a su madre se prepara un tesoro. Sus propios hijos serán la alegría del que respeta a su padre; el día en que le implore, el Señor lo atenderá_". Vaya estupidez, ¿no?— Pregunta solemne mientras abre su gabardina. Reconocí la lectura del libro de Sirácides… supongo que viene a colación por el asunto de que Haruhi y yo pretendemos salvar a nuestra hija y él perdió a su familia en un lugar como este.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Cuestiono yo mientras dejo caer mi propio abrigo detrás de mí, en tanto me acerco a mi adversario por el pasillo central, entre las largas bancas de madera pulida.

—Yo no tuve un padre al cual honrar, y sin embargo, incluso la muerte no es un contrincante fuerte contra mí—. Lo dice sereno y deja caer su gabardina, mostrando sus musculosos hombros y dejando al descubierto una docena de cuchillos de muchos tamaños.

—¿Eso te hace pensar que esa regla no aplica para ti?

—Me hace pensar que no aplica para nadie. Ese libro está escrito para crédulos que piensan que un arrepentimiento en el último momento les garantizará la gloria al dejar este mundo. Es el monumento a toda la estupidez… a cada sueño iluso que tienen y que evita que sean libres de verdad.

—¡Ese es un buen punto!— Grita House desde la entrada. La brigada completa se volvió hacia él. —Lo siento, soy ateo, no puedo evitarlo.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó en tu niñez…— Comento al remedo de vampiro. —Pero no permitiré que ese trauma tuyo destruya a mi familia.

—Yo no lo lamento—, Sonríe, —y difiero contigo en cuanto al resultado de este encuentro.

De su costado izquierdo extrajo una navaja militar de unos veinte centímetros e hizo un salto horizontal que libró los quince metros que nos separaban en un parpadeo. Apenas tuve tiempo para separar mi propio cuchillo de la funda magnética e interponerlo en la trayectoria de la navaja, que iba directamente hacia mi abdomen. Empujamos al mismo tiempo nuestras armas, separándonos. Ya había visto varias veces el estilo de lucha del rumano, y era formidable, muy pocos puntos débiles en su defensa y una gran fuerza de ataque. Sin embargo, esta vez yo venía preparado para todo, y él no me había visto pelear seriamente. Lanzó un mandoble certero hacia mi cabeza, bastó un ligero movimiento para que lo esquivara y mi acero hiciera un corte preciso en su pecho. Tal como esperaba, el corte fue profundo y potencialmente mortal para una persona común, pero él parecía estar disfrutando de las lesiones que le provocaba, sobre todo porque ninguna duraba abierta más de cinco segundos.

Lanzó un nuevo intento sobre mi costado derecho, ese tuvo un mejor efecto, rasgó mi camisa y cobró cerca de dos centímetros de piel. Haruhi me observaba, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se mantenía inamovible, casi tanto como Nagato, que miraba la contienda como un niño observa a la lluvia un domingo por la mañana. Asahina lucía muy ansiosa mientras los aceros chocaban y pequeños salpicones de sangre manchaban el suelo y las bancas, mientras que Koizumi y House cargaban un nivel semejante de seriedad en sus rostros.

En una embestida, Vamp me obligó a subir a una de las bancas y casi logra cortar mi muslo derecho, pero en su lugar consiguió que la planta de mi pie se hundiera en su rostro, lo que en otras condiciones le hubiera costado un par de dientes y el tabique nasal. En contraparte, consiguió conectar un certero derechazo a la boca de mi estómago, quitándome parte del aire, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarme o siquiera aturdirme. Pensando que probablemente podría tomar ventaja de ese último golpe, extrajo una de las diminutas dagas de su cinturón y la lanzó contra mí… supongo que no contaba con que estaba preparado también para eso.

No pudo ocultar su asombro (de hecho, ninguno de los presentes pudo) cuando capturé a pleno vuelo dicha navaja, y en el mismo movimiento, dando un giro sobre mis talones, la sepulté en una de sus piernas. Se quedó atónito, no por el dolor, sino por la sorpresa, retiró la navaja de su carne y me miró.

—Vaya… pensé que eras bueno con el cuchillo, pero sólo eso… a simple vista no aparentas ser tan talentoso.

—Me dicen eso todo el tiempo.

Quizás pensando que yo aprovecharía el momentáneo cuartel que un combate verbal nos daría, relajó su guardia. No podía dejar pasar semejante oportunidad y lancé un ataque certero a su frente. El tipo era sobrehumanamente rápido y esquivó, pero aún así, no pudo evitar por completo el daño, la hoja de mi arma hizo un corte profundo en una de sus cejas… era justo lo que necesitaba, un lugar de donde sangrara abundantemente, aunque fuera por un instante, rebozando mi cuchillo.

Mi camisa estaba manchada de sangre, aunque eso no me perturbaba, no era la primera vez que veía mi sangre empapar mi ropa, sin embargo, ninguno de los cortes parecía de seriedad. Vamp había sido alcanzado por la hoja de mi cuchillo en muchas ocasiones, pero su piel se volvía a cerrar casi al instante. Saltaba sobre mí, intentando golpearme, en una de esas tentativas casi alcanzó uno de mis pulmones, en otra mi cuello y la más atinada casi me costó una oreja. Sin afanes de ser pretencioso, he sido superior. He cortado su rostro, atravesé uno de sus riñones y más de la mitad de la hoja de este cuchillo se sepultó arriba de una de sus clavículas, pero su cuerpo apenas si lo resintió… en circunstancias justas, Vamp habría muerto en mis manos al menos dos veces para ese momento.

En un ataque particularmente fuerte, las hojas de ambos cuchillos chocaron a tal velocidad y con tanta fuerza que saltaron chispas de los aceros y la hoja de Vamp se hizo astillas casi con la misma violencia que estalló el mango de la mía.

Ambos retrocedimos, dándonos una fugaz tregua observando nuestras armas inutilizadas. Mientras mi respiración es agitada, él parece divertido al mirar la hoja destruida del menor de sus cuchillos de supervivencia.

—Esa navaja que traes es impresionante, muchacho. Será una gran adición a mi arsenal—. Tiró el arma arruinada al suelo. —Me estoy cansando de jugar contigo… hora de ponernos serios…

—Por supuesto…

Vamp extrajo lentamente el enorme cuchillo de negro acero que colgaba al frente de su cinturón y que sin duda alguna era su arma favorita. Yo también tenía un arma preferente conmigo.

—¡Nagato!— Exclamé mientras le arrojaba mi hoja sin mango a la alienígena, que sólo tuvo que mover su mano derecha para recibirlo.

De inmediato, Haruhi hizo un lanzamiento digno de las Grandes Ligas alcanzándome el _daito_ prestado por House y acondicionado por Nagato, y lo capturé en el aire.

Seamos francos. A los japoneses nos encantan los dramas. Este era el momento de hacer el mío.

Levanté el _daito_ por encima de mi cabeza, y en un único y veloz movimiento, extraje la hoja de la _saya_, que quedó a mi derecha, vibrando como un diapasón. Solté la _saya_, esperé teatralmente a que la vibración terminara y finalmente asumí la postura de combate _Waki-Gamae_, bajando la hoja por mi lado derecho y hacia atrás.

Con una sonrisa que no le permitía disimular su excitación, Vamp se abalanzó contra mí.

Previniendo que mi destreza con la espada fuera superior a la que tenía con el cuchillo, buscó por todos los medios encontrar algún agujero en mi defensa, pero estaba fracasando rotundamente. No me tomen por presumido, pero mi superioridad a estas alturas ya era patente, de tal suerte que incluso podía aventurarme a atacarlo casi al mismo tiempo que repelía sus estocadas. En una de las mejores respuestas, logré hacer un corte horizontal a su rostro que lo hizo lanzar una maldición al aire, el acero del _daito_ entró por su mejilla izquierda, siguiendo la línea de su boca y saliendo por la mejilla opuesta… técnicamente le había agrandado la cavidad oral casi al doble, aunque como era de esperarse, dicho corte sólo duró unos segundos antes de cerrarse por trabajo de las nano máquinas en su sangre.

Por primera vez noté que su aparente alegría devenía en frustración, y rugiendo como un animal salvaje saltó hacia atrás, lanzándome media docena de las pequeñas navajas de su cinturón. Fui capaz de repeler cinco interceptándolas con la hoja del _daito_, aunque una terminó detrás de mí, sepultada en la negra caoba de las bancas. Corrí a su encuentro y lancé un mandoble a su cuello que pudo evitar sin problemas.

Al ser la espada al menos del doble de largo del cuchillo de Vamp, me daba la ventaja de poder lanzar un ataque sin quedar en riesgo inmediato de respuesta, aunque él, ahora viendo esa diferencia, había comenzado a hacer uso del resto de sus recursos, como utilizar su velocidad y fuerza, y hacer uso de los proyectiles que llevaba con él. Yo seguía dándole una excelente pelea, sin embargo, el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en mi técnica.

Luego de detener una de las últimas dagas que lanzó contra mí haciendo que la punta de dicha arma se clavara en el suelo, lo vi aterrizar a unos metros, frente al ábside de la iglesia.

—Me lanzas esas pequeñas dagas, abusas de tu fuerza y velocidad superiores… ¿Qué pasó con el asunto del _Bushido_?— Le recriminé tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para reponer fuerzas.

—Lo mismo que pasó con la biblia… nada mejor que ver a un iluso empapado y arrogante de su propia fe, ciegamente creyente de que esa fe lo salvará y salvará lo que ama. ¡Sigue peleando con esa fiereza que me divierte! ¡Luego de que mueras, el resto de los que están aquí te seguirán…! Y no hablemos de tu hija, ella tiene un camino más largo y doloroso antes de alcanzarlos.

Esa última oración me llegó. Sin embargo, no reaccioné con ira… yo no vine a este país a buscar pelea, sino a ayudar a la gente, al igual que Haruhi y la brigada. Intención que compartíamos con House. Propósito que cumpliría a como diera lugar, porque una de las personas más importantes de mi vida dependía de ello. Instintivamente busqué los ojos de mi esposa, en una de las esquinas de la nave principal del templo, sus infinitos ojos ámbar eran iguales al día en que me dejé llevar por la rabia y había golpeado a House… esa mirada que me suplicaba que no fuera víctima de las provocaciones de mi oponente, que conservara la cabeza fría, pues sólo así, alcanzaría mi objetivo.

Entendiendo ese mensaje sin palabras, di un asentimiento a Haruhi y ella me dedicó una apenas perceptible sonrisa. Hora de cambiar de estilo de combate.

Relajé la postura que había tomado originalmente y asumí una nueva, la _Jodan No Kamae._ El _daito_ se elevaba ahora por encima de mi cabeza y hacia atrás, mientras adelantaba ligeramente el pie derecho, una postura arrogante, superior.

—_Go burei_—. Me disculpé por la presunción de mi estilo.

Vamp se lanzó confiado hacia mí una vez más, en particular porque la posición de combate que había adoptado daba la impresión de tener una defensa nula. Sin embargo, ya no su cuchillo, directamente su carne resintió mi acero. Esta vez no había eventuales salpicones de sangre al decorado, como bien es sabido, una _katana_ debidamente afilada produce pérdidas importantes de sangre en la persona afectada, mi oponente seguía saltando sin descanso a mi alrededor, tratando de hallarme un punto débil.

Finalmente pude verlo enojado. Su frustración había superado su cinismo y también comenzó a hacer gala de más elaborados y certeros movimientos. Logró cortar mi hombro derecho, y aunque el dolor era intenso, no permití que eso hiciera decaer el nivel que ya llevaba para ese momento.

Mientras nuestras armas chocaban, me iba acorralando hacia el púlpito de piedra en el altar. Cuando me tuvo a menos de un paso de espaldas a la fría roca, se lanzó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y hacer un ataque decisivo. Yo también lo esperaría con algo especial.

En una fracción de segundo concentré toda mi atención en los negros ojos de Vamp, que partía el aire con el cuchillo la derecha, listo para hacer un corte final a mi costado o mi garganta. Yo me acuclillé ligeramente, dándole parcialmente la espalda y poniendo el filo de la espada en alto y hacia mi derecha.

Me alcanzó y atacó en el momento justo en que yo ejecuté mi movimiento, uno de los que más trabajo me ha costado aprender y del cual me siento particularmente orgulloso. Aunque yo mismo sea quien lo diga, debo expresar que fue una ejecución casi perfecta de un _Hiken Tsubame Gaeshi _(Ataque de la golondrina). ¿Por qué un nombre tan rebuscado para un ataque…? Bueno… se supone que su creador podía matar a una golondrina en pleno vuelo con él… ¡ah, sí! Y porque con él se logra el fenómeno físico llamado "efecto de superposición cuántica", o en palabras más sencillas, el filo de la espada consigue estar en tres lugares al mismo tiempo…

Vamp había logrado hacer un corte importante a la altura de mis costillas, pero no fue una herida de consideración. Él, sin duda alguna había recibido la peor parte del choque, ya que el _daito_ cortó su cadera, su costado y su cuello en iguales proporciones, haciendo que una cantidad importante de sangre bañara el púlpito, antes de que su cuerpo mismo chocara contra él.

—¡Wow!— Pude escuchar saliendo de House, que levantó las manos sobre su cabeza como un árbitro marcando un _touchdown_.

—¡_Sugoi_!— Fue la exclamación de Asahina, hinchando mi pecho de orgullo… pero no tenía tiempo para hacer alarde de mi habilidad.

Me volví hacia el púlpito donde Vamp yacía hincado y resintiendo sus heridas antes de que se cerraran. Esperé a que su fría respiración recobrara el ritmo y se pusiera de pie lastimosamente mientras sus heridas comenzaban a sanar. El ataque había hecho volar su cuchillo algunos metros fuera de su alcance. Aún no estaba completamente repuesto cuando me encaró.

—Eso ha sido increíble—. Me decía con voz sombría.

—Y no es todo—. Contesté.

Di una estocada a su pecho que lo atravesó de lado a lado y la punta de la espada terminó unos diez centímetros hundida en la roca del púlpito, atrapando a mi oponente.

—Sí… eso está muy bien…— Dijo mirando su pecho empalado. —…no sé si ya lo notaste, pero no puedo morir… aunque debo admitir que no podría sentirme más feliz si pudiera morir con alguien de esta categoría.

—¿Y lo desearías?— Intervino Haruhi desde su posición, levantando la voz. Vamos, Haruhi… eso es trampa…

Vamp la miró con suspicacia, luego respondió:

—Sí…— A su respuesta, los ojos de Haruhi se iluminaron. —Pero hoy no—. Agregó, matando con eso las aspiraciones del poder de mi esposa. —¿Y qué harás ahora, valiente samurái?

—Esperar una señal—. Le digo confiado.

—¿Qué señal?

—Análisis concluido—. Escuché en la monótona voz de Nagato, directamente a la derecha de donde nosotros estábamos. Tiró la hoja de mi cuchillo al suelo luego de decirlo.

—Esa señal—. Dije aclarando las dudas de mi contrincante y retiré la espada del púlpito y su pecho, liberándolo.

El vendaval del cabello violeta de Nagato pasó a esa velocidad inverosímil que incluso Vamp era incapaz de ver. En su camino tomó a Vamp por los hombros y no se detuvo hasta impactarlo contra la pared contraria. El rumano miraba incrédulo el rostro de Nagato, ahora hundido en su cuello… el vampiro estaba siendo mordido. Tomó a Nagato por la coronilla e intentó retirarla, pero era como luchar contra la legendaria espada en la piedra.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos y Nagato finalmente retrocedió un paso, liberando a su víctima. Vamp la miró a los ojos, confundido, mientras se tocaba el sitio en el cuello donde la alienígena lo había mordido, sabiendo que algo estaba mal.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

—Desactivé las nano máquinas en tu organismo, el proceso tomará cuarenta y cinco segundos en completarse—. Le contestó ella mientras limpiaba los mínimos rastros de esa sangre maldita de sus labios con el torso de la mano.

Intuyendo que eso lo pondría a nuestra merced, se lanzó como un bólido hacia las ventanas del campanario, tratando de huir.

—Lo lamento, señor… no puedo permitir que se vaya—. Le dijo Asahina con su dulce voz mientras se materializaba frente a él, para de inmediato conectarle un demoledor puñetazo en la cara que lo regresó al suelo escandalosamente, haciendo astillas una de las largas bancas de madera en su camino.

Se levantó y por primera vez parecía resentir algo de dolor. En nuestro encuentro previo había abusado (en muchos sentidos) de Asahina. Quizás el hermoso rostro de nuestra viajera del tiempo no lo demostraba, pero estaba furiosa… apareció sólo por un instante a la derecha de Vamp, conectando otro golpe sobre su rostro… luego lo hizo una segunda y una tercera vez… ¡un momento!, ¡es la técnica utilizada por Asahina-Ni hace tantos años! Mientras llegaba a ese entendimiento, Asahina apaleaba al rumano con fiereza, y al igual que su fallecida homónima terminó el ataque con una patada giratoria directa al pecho de su oponente, que tuvo que clavar los dedos en el suelo para detener la inercia del impacto.

Su respiración ya era agitada y dificultosa para ese momento. Poco a poco, las habilidades brindadas por las máquinas en su sangre parecían decaer.

—Pequeña perra…— Dicho eso, se lanzó contra Asahina, aprovechando el poco poder que le quedaba.

—Le voy a suplicar que no se exprese de esa manera de la dama.

La voz de Koizumi resonó un instante antes de que una masa de energía interrumpiera el vuelo de Vamp, golpeándolo y arrastrándolo por entre las bancas del lugar y destrozando un confesionario al final de su trayectoria. El ésper flotó encima del destrozo hecho por su primer ataque y lanzó una docena de bolas de luz que desintegraron lo que quedaba del confesionario. Vamp, golpeado y adolorido intentó escapar una vez más hacia arriba, escalando por la pared como una araña.

Nagato corrió hacia él, pero en lugar de detenerse al llegar al muro, comenzó a correr en vertical sobre el muro… ¡en vertical! Una vez alcanzándolo, bastó un simple movimiento de su izquierda para tomarlo por el cuello.

—Escapar no es una alternativa—. Le dijo terminante y lo arrojó al centro de la nave central, sepultándolo sobre los azulejos un par de centímetros.

Se reincorporó de inmediato y trató de correr hacia el altar. Es probable que para ese momento no tuviera ya poder alguno, y la única escapatoria que podría tener, sería corriendo… pero tal como había dicho Nagato, escapar no era ya una alternativa.

El ruido ensordecedor de un disparo hizo eco en el templo. Con un gemido ahogado, Vamp cayó de bruces a un par de metros del altar. Su pantorrilla derecha había sido perforada por una .375 magnum salida del cañón de Haruhi, que se abría paso entre las bancas, aún cojeando por el dolor en su rodilla.

Vamp se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arrastrarse de espaldas, mientras nos maldecía con una actitud semejante a la de un perro bravucón y aterrorizado, que no deja de ladrar aunque el miedo lo esté matando.

—Mataste casi a un centenar de personas…— Dijo mi esposa, conteniendo la ira y haciendo un nuevo disparo al mismo miembro afectado. —Hiciste enfermar a casi una veintena de soldados…— Jaló el gatillo una vez más. —Lastimaste a Greg-_Ojisan_…— Un disparo más. —Lesionaste a mi equipo…— Y otro… —Casi me rompiste una rodilla…— El gatillo se accionó de nuevo. —Heriste a mi esposo…— Finalmente lo alcanzó. Para ese punto, el rostro desencajado de Vamp demostraba que el dolor sobre la pierna que recibía los disparos era insoportable. —Y lo peor… te atreviste a involucrar a mi hija… yo te lo advertí, no tienes la más remota idea de con quién te metiste.

Tratar de detenerla habría sido un error. Además, también se merecía desquitar su enojo. Descargó las balas que quedaban en el arma sobre la pierna derecha del monstruo, haciéndolo rugir de dolor. La brigada entera hizo un corrillo alrededor de él.

—¡Eso es! ¡Descarga tu ira! ¡Mátame de dolor! ¿Crees que eso salvará a la niña? ¡Estúpida! ¡Ella está perdida!

—Oh, yo no lo creo… venimos preparados para eso también—. Haruhi guardó su arma en el soporte, sonriente. —¿Doc?

House se acercó tan rápido como su cojera se lo permitía. Parecía estar buenamente sorprendido por el show de luces y sonidos que presenció recién.

—Inmovilícenlo—. Ordenó el galeno. A su indicación, Nagato se hincó junto al rumano, que quedó rígido cual tabla al sólo contacto con su mano. De la _back pack_ desembolsó la más brutal y espeluznante jeringa de extracción que jamás había visto en mi vida, tanto así que palidecí un poco y sentí un mareo. House mostró nuevamente esa sonrisa torcida y maléfica mientras le mostraba a Vamp su nuevo juguete. —Descuida, muchacho… esto no te… ¡Ah! ¿A quién engaño…? Te dolerá como nada que hayas sentido en la vida…

House hizo un par de extracciones de médula, una del fémur y otra de la pelvis, y francamente ignoro en cuál fue en la que Vamp lanzó más fuertes alaridos. Me sentía un poco incómodo en presenciar el procedimiento… quizás se lo merecía, pero no soy partidario de impartir dolor.

Terminadas las extracciones, Vamp quedó en el suelo, exhausto y derrotado.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No van a terminar conmigo?— Dijo casi suplicante.

—Dijiste que no querías morir hoy—. Le responde Haruhi.

—Además… aún tienes algunas cosas que hacer en el futuro…— Complementa Asahina.

—¡Eso es verdad!— Interrumpió con su acento ruso un recién llegado, que aplaudía mientras caminaba entre las bancas. —Cumplí con mi parte del trato, detective… ¿Usted cumplirá con la suya?

—Sí, Ocelot-_Ojisan_… ignora que se vea tan maltrecho, estará bien en unas horas…

—Excelente—. Ocelot sacó su móvil, ignorándonos y marcó un número mientras nosotros nos separábamos del abatido guerrero. —Por cierto, muchacho…— Dijo dirigiéndose a mí al pasar a mi lado. —Deberías ver más a menudo dónde estás parado.

Tomando literalmente sus palabras, miré hacia mis pies… oh, mierda… eso explica mi palidez y por qué me siento mareado, un escandaloso charco de sangre crecía a mi alrededor, me revisé buscando el origen y lo encontré en la cara interior de mi muslo izquierdo… un corte profundo por el que me estaba desangrando desde hace algunos minutos y que seguramente lo produjo la pequeña daga que no pude bloquear con el _daito _durante la pelea. En ese preciso momento la fuerza de mis piernas flaqueó.

—¡Kyon!— Haruhi fue la primera en reaccionar y alcanzó a atraparme antes de caer.

—¡Hay que hacer un torniquete! ¡Rápido!— Ordena House mientras me rodean y atienden.

Sin embargo, no pude hacer caso a mis acompañantes. Por algún motivo concentré mi atención en el pistolero ruso, que había alcanzado al ex terrorista y lo miraba con autosuficiencia mientras hablaba por el móvil:

—Sí… contraté a unos mercenarios y pude capturarlo. Por supuesto que cooperará, no tiene otra opción… si… le mandaré el reporte completo a la brevedad… sí… Señor Presidente.

Me pareció una conversación extraña y peligrosa… así que opté por mejor ignorarla. Unos segundos después vinieron el silencio y la obscuridad.

* * *

Muchos ruidos y muchas voces. Los sueños confusos terminaron por despertarme y me encontré reconfortado por el silencio de la habitación de hospital con compartía con mi familia desde hace algún tiempo. La luz anaranjada que se colaba por las ventanas me revelaba que sería poco tiempo antes del atardecer.

Haruhi estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de Ryoko, que seguía inconsciente.

—Al fin despertaste—. Dice ella con tranquilidad mientras rodea a Ryoko para venir a mi encuentro. —Maldito seas… tardaste mucho en despertar, miserable irresponsable—. Estuve a punto de responder a su agresión cuando me alcanzó y me tomó por las solapas, pero la intensidad del beso que me propinó a continuación frustró mi intento. —Bienvenido…

Dicho eso, soltó mis solapas y abrazó mi cuello y mi cabeza. Me dio la impresión de que un gran peso se descargó de sus hombros al verme despierto de vuelta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?— Pregunté un poco más repuesto.

—Casi un día entero. Perdiste mucha sangre… tienes suerte de que sea sangre O.

Mi tipo de sangre es AB… yo soy receptor universal y ella donante universal… en efecto, tengo suerte, eso significa que ahora al menos medio litros de su humor hemático corre por mis arterias.

—¿Qué pasó con Ryoko?— Lancé incorporándome a medias. Ella me detuvo.

—Ya le retiraron los narcóticos. Yuki, los doctores del ejército y los médicos de House desarrollaron un antídoto con la médula que conseguiste y la aplicamos a los enfermos hace casi medio día… estamos esperando a que despierten.

Yo también recuperé el aliento al escuchar eso. Eso explicaría porque el semblante de Ryoko lucía tan diferente. Su postura era más relajada y su respiración más profunda, tanto que hinchaba su tórax, además de que el color había vuelto a sus mejillas. Koizumi apareció en el pasillo y tocó un par de veces la puerta de cristal antes de entrar a la habitación.

—Qué bueno que llegaste—, Le dice Haruhi apenas estuvo adentro. —Hace horas que necesito ir al baño y este tonto no despertaba.

Se fue dejándome con el ésper, que se sentó a mi lado. Luego de unos segundos, comenzó:

—Tal vez no sea necesario decírtelo… pero el combate de ayer fue lo más impresionante que he visto hasta hoy.

—Me lo dice el tipo que puede volar.

—Es en serio… sabía que de una forma u otra derrotarías a Vamp, pero… simplemente fuiste magistral. Gracias a eso, más de una decena de soldados y Ryoko pudieron salvarse.

—Explícame algo… si Haruhi tiene el poder divino de conceder deseos, ¿por qué no pudo simplemente salvar a Ryoko? Tanto Haruhi como yo deseábamos con el corazón que se restableciera.

—Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta de la respuesta a esa pregunta desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, te explicaré… y justo están aquí las personas que pueden hacerlo más entendible para ti.

Me volví nuevamente hacia la puerta para ver a Nagato y a Asahina unirse a nuestra conversación.

—La concreción del poder de Dios.

—La brecha temporal.

—La encarnación del potencial para la auto-evolución.

Koizumi, Asahina y Nagato lanzaron esos conceptos respectivamente como si yo fuera a entenderlos sólo por mencionarlos.

—Sí, ya había escuchado eso antes… ¿eso que tiene que ver con Ryoko?

—Que ella es todo eso—. Comenzó Koizumi.

—Por esa razón, Suzumiya no puede tomar partido en nada que la involucre—. Complementó Asahina.

—Aunque Suzumiya Ryoko no tenga conciencia de ello—. Cierra Nagato.

—¿Recuerdas que hace unos años Suzumiya estaba muy frustrada de que Ryoko siguiera chupándose el pulgar a pesar de tener ya cuatro años?— Preguntó Asahina, con cierto matiz de nostalgia en la voz.

—No podría olvidarlo.

—Pues en esa ocasión, Suzumiya deseó que Ryoko-_Chin_ dejara de hacerlo, pero no lo logró… tuvo que enseñarle ella misma y así modificar su conducta… no entendemos muy bien el porqué, pero no puede influir por medio de su poder en Ryoko-_Chin_.

—¿Me quieren decir con eso que Ryoko tiene un poder igual al de Haruhi?

—No—. Nagato fue quien respondió. —A pesar de que Suzumiya Ryoko no tiene la facultad de crear o modificar datos, comparte la naturaleza desconocida de Suzumiya Haruhi… tal como te fue expresado desde hace algún tiempo: Suzumiya Haruhi posee el potencial de la auto-evolución, y ese potencial sólo podía ser alcanzado a través de su catalizador, es decir: tú. Suzumiya Ryoko no tiene el potencial de la auto-evolución… ella _ES_ la clave de la auto-evolución por sí misma.

—Y también es la forma concreta y realizada del poder divino de Suzumiya—. Dijo Koizumi.

—Y es también un estabilizador universal de ciclos espacio-tiempo… el antídoto a las disrupciones que Suzumiya generaba al continuo espacio-temporal—. Agregó Asahina.

—Y aunque nos movía primordialmente el profundo aprecio que tenemos por ella, era también una prioridad real para La Agencia, la organización de Asahina Mikuru y la EID mantenerla con vida.

—Vaya… eso suena coherente…— Me sentí ligeramente traicionado. Al final, los tres estaban velando por los intereses de sus respectivas dependencias… sin embargo, superé en poco tiempo esa sensación. Sé que al final, los tres quieren a mi hija casi tanto como Haruhi o yo.

—Sin embargo, Suzumiya Ryoko hubiera sobrevivido a pesar de que nosotros fracasáramos—. Nagato se volvió hacia Ryoko, aún dormida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El proceso de sintetizar la médula obtenida de Vamp dio como resultado un tipo especial de anticuerpos que son los que se administraron a los enfermos y que están procurando su recuperación. Suzumiya Ryoko estaba comenzando a desarrollarlos para cuando le aplicamos su propia dosis.

—¿Ella ya se estaba recuperando?— Pregunté sorprendido.

—No, apenas estaba generando las defensas… sin embargo, no había garantía de que hubiese logrado sobrevivir sin secuelas permanentes al padecimiento. Fue oportuno que nosotros apresuráramos el proceso con el antídoto ya completado.

—Nagato… la enfermedad fue creada por nano máquinas… ¿Cómo es que Ryoko pudo generar de manera natural anticuerpos contra ella?

Nagato me miró fijamente a los ojos, pero no respondió.

* * *

Terminada esa pequeña conferencia, Haruhi volvió y el resto de la brigada nos dejó solos. Platiqué con ella sobre lo que recién escuché de nuestra compañía y Haruhi me informó que ella era conocedora de esos hechos desde varias horas atrás, cuando yo aún estaba inconsciente.

—¿Aún conservas el sabor del metal en la boca?— Preguntó House luego de entrar a la habitación.

—Un poco—. Respondí animado.

Se quedó ahí y charló con nosotros unos minutos, aunque de nada en particular. En realidad era su pretexto para estar ahí… estaba esperando lo mismo que nosotros.

Y su deseo fue concedido.

Un quejido casi inaudible hizo que los tres nos volviéramos a donde yacía mi pequeña. De inmediato salté de mi cama y corrí junto con Haruhi al lado de Ryoko.

Sus hermosos ojos ámbar se abrieron de nueva cuenta. Nos miró confundida por unos instantes… demasiado largos como para hacerme temer que hubiera sufrido algún tipo de daño cerebral… vamos… vamos…

—Tengo hambre.

Haruhi la tomó en brazos de inmediato y vitoreó con ella por un largo rato.

—Por supuesto que tienes hambre… te traerán algo enseguida, comerás hasta el hartazgo…

House nos observó por unos segundos, sonriente y luego se marchó en silencio. Al momento que él dejaba la habitación, la brigada entró de nueva cuenta, felices de volver a ver a mi hija consciente… sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo largo que me resultó el tiempo que no compartí con ella. Besé su frente apenas la tuve en brazos y esperé hasta que le trajeran el carrito de comidas, y me disculpé antes de intentar dejar la habitación.

—¿Papá?— Me llamó antes de que abriera la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se te olvida esto…— Me dijo mientras me extendía su manecita cerrada. Me acerqué y recibí mi alianza de boda.

—Gracias, nena… papá volverá en un minuto.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta la primera esquina y me oculté. Una vez ahí, mis piernas flaquearon de nuevo y quedé sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared. Desde que Ryoko resultó herida tuve que mantenerme firme, tuve que soportar la presión y el dolor de no tener a mi niña cerca… ya había sido suficiente.

—¿Kyon?

Haruhi me alcanzó poco después.

—¿Lo hice bien, verdad?— Le pregunté con la voz quebrada. —¿Ya fue suficiente, no?

Se hincó a mi lado y me abrazó una vez más para decirme:

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste bien… lo hiciste maravillosamente…

Me aferré a ella y dejé salir el llanto que tuve que contener todos estos días.

Nunca, ni en mi niñez, había llorado tanto.

**Capítulo 10.**

**Fin.**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Como por arte de magia, la rodilla de Haruhi tardó sólo un par de días en sanar por completo. Koizumi, Ryoko y yo no fuimos tan afortunados y pasamos una semana más en observación y en el cuidado de nuestras heridas. Ella, completamente repuesta, tuvo que viajar en solitario a Washington DC para reunirse con el jefe de Interpol Américas, cosa que le tomaría únicamente unas horas.

—En condiciones normales, esto debería ser entregado en medio de una ceremonia solemne—. Nos explicaba Campbell, teniendo reunida a la brigada (Excepto por Haruhi) y a House en nuestra habitación, con las persianas debidamente cerradas y haciendo una pequeña fila india. —Pero dado el nivel de confidencialidad del problema que nos ayudaron a resolver, tendrá que ser de esta forma. —Se aclaró la garganta mientras recogía un pequeño accesorio de una diminuta caja de caoba en manos de Orwell, y aproximándose a mí en primer lugar: —Por los ejemplares servicios brindados a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, tengo el honor de condecorarlos con la Legión Al Mérito…— Una medalla con forma de estrella de cinco puntas dobles, con laureles verdes y un centro azul estrellado que pendida de un listón carmesí fue prendida de mi pecho, y en pocos segundos, de todos los miembros de la brigada y el galeno. —…para reconocer el extraordinario desempeño en las tareas requeridas en la defensa de la soberanía de este país.

Siendo Orwell el único espectador, acomodó la cajita bajo su brazo y dio algunos aplausos sin quitar jamás esa sonrisa infantil de su rostro de simio.

—¿Eso es todo?— Preguntó House, quitándose la insignia y viéndola con mayor detalle.

—Sí, doctor. Es todo—. Campbell volvió a caminar hacia mí, entregándome en un diminuto exhibidor de vidrio la medalla de Haruhi. —Ojalá me fuera posible arreglar las cosas con su esposa, profesor. Y ojalá fuera igual de comprensiva que usted.

—Oh, ella y yo somos igual de comprensivos, coronel, la diferencia es que yo soy más cortés—. El militar endureció su gesto al escuchar mis palabras. —Usted puso en peligro deliberadamente la vida de gente inocente, entre ellas, la de mi hija. En algún lugar remoto puedo entender sus razones, pero no las apruebo ni las justifico. Haruhi no está siendo menos comprensiva, sólo más sincera en relación a cómo se siente con todo esto.

—Una vez más le repito, profesor: hice lo correcto y no me arrepiento de nada.

—Entonces el día que afronte la inevitable muerte que nos espera a todos, no tendrá nada que temer, y por tanto, esta conversación no tiene sentido.

A pesar de la rudeza de mis palabras, el viejo mando no parecía enojado.

—Qué tengan un magnifico viaje de vuelta. Mis saludos para la detective Suzumiya—. Dicho eso, ambos militares abandonaron la habitación.

De inmediato, House salió disparado hacia su despacho.

—¿Por qué la prisa?— Le pregunto al verlo sentarse frente a su Mac.

—Tengo algo que averiguar.

—¿Cuánto cuesta esta medalla en eBay?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

—Nada del otro mundo, en realidad—. Me explicaba Haruhi a su regreso, mientras miraba con aburrimiento la insignia que se ganó y caminábamos por los nuevamente poblados pasillos del hospital hacia el comedor. —Algunos reportes, una entrevista a puerta cerrada con Williams y eso fue todo… aunque tenemos que pasar a Lyon de camino a casa.

—¿Cómo estamos de recursos?— Hice la pregunta obligada.

—Con incrementos en nuestra cuenta de ahorros. Podemos tomarnos unos meses de vacaciones sí queremos.

—¿Y lo haremos?

—Por supuesto que no.

No nos tomen por interesados. En algunos (en muchos… en la mayoría, de hecho) de nuestros casos, no cobramos un centavo por nuestros servicios, y sobrevivimos con los recursos de La Agencia, mi salario y el de Haruhi, sin embargo, cuando existe la oportunidad de obtener ingresos extra, la tomamos sin dudar. En esta ocasión nuestros clientes fueron el gobierno más poderoso del mundo y un hospital privado de primera categoría, así que nuestros honorarios fueron cubiertos sin chistar.

—Aún hay algo que te molesta, ¿cierto?— Le pregunto al ver esa media sonrisa de quien no está plenamente satisfecho.

—Lo que te comentaba el otro día… Vamp no era un vampiro…

—Déjame ver si te entiendo… Descubriste a un terrorista internacional que emulaba los poderes de un vampiro, obtuviste pistas sobre una organización secreta estadounidense de espías y agentes secretos, conociste a un virtuosísimo pistolero que te hizo disfrutar de un duelo como nunca lo habías tenido, encontraste a otra interfaz como Nagato, eso sin contar que tal vez te rosaste con el mejor médico diagnosta del mundo… ¿Aún así no estás satisfecha?

—Ya te lo había dicho, soy una mujer con grandes necesidades.

Iba a buscar un buen argumento para refutar eso cuando alguien se interpuso en nuestro camino.

—¿La detective Suzumiya?— Preguntó aquél hombre que no superaría los treinta, y que a pesar de eso tenía un porte y elegancia dignos de la realeza, además de un muy marcado acento británico.

—Sí… ¿Usted es…?

—Oh, sólo soy un mensajero. Mis jefes quedaron muy sorprendidos con su historia.

—¿Nuestra historia…? ¿De qué habla…?

—Sabemos todo sobre el asunto de ese criminal llamado Vamp, y mi organización se sentiría muy honrada si recibiera esto como un reconocimiento al magnífico trabajo hecho por usted y su equipo.

De su bolsillo extrajo un sobre blanco y se lo alcanzó a Haruhi. Al abrirlo, encontró un cheque a su nombre, con los sellos de un reconocido banco norteamericano. La cifra era de siete dígitos y en euros, más o menos cuatro veces lo que nos habían pagado el ejército y el Princeton-Plainsboro juntos.

—No entiendo…— Susurró Haruhi.

—Ese bandido estaba usurpando y manchando el nombre de una etnia completa, el que usted le haya puesto un alto ha beneficiado a nuestra comunidad de tal forma que este pago es nimio comparado con su hazaña. —Acto seguido, estrechó mi mano vigorosamente y tomó la de Haruhi para depositar un elegante beso en su dorso. —Seguiremos su carrera con gran interés. Detective. Profesor—. Nos sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sin querer una perfecta y blanca dentadura… con unos caninos más largos y afilados de lo usual… y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Ambos nos tardamos mucho en reaccionar. Lo vimos marcharse y luego vimos el cheque, auténtico a todas luces, habrán sido quince o veinte segundos…

—¡Espera…!— Pero la petición de Haruhi se perdió en un pasillo completamente vacío.

—Supongo entonces que eso completó el viaje, ¿no es así?— Le pregunto mientras veo sus ojos centellear.

Afortunadamente para mí, no hizo un escándalo, sólo asintió y seguimos nuestro camino.

* * *

—Quizás me incline por los métodos de esta época para concebir—. Es el comentario de Asahina mientras da buena cuenta de las alcachofas en su ensalada.

—Coincido con Kyon al pensar que estás forzando un poco las cosas—. Le dice Haruhi, cortando su pieza de pollo.

—¿No has pensado en otra alternativa…? Es decir, eres joven y hermosa, estoy seguro que más de uno se convertiría en el hombre ideal sólo por complacerte—. Agrego yo con un buen trozo de filete en la boca.

Asahina reflexionó por unos segundos, jugando con el tenedor.

—Tal vez… pero, ¿cómo saber si es alguien bien intencionado…? ¿Cómo saber si realmente sería algo para siempre? Además, tengo experiencia al saber que la belleza y la juventud son efímeras… Tú mismo me dijiste…— Lanzó contra mí, —…que una familia no era un asunto que debiera tomarse a la ligera.

—De entre todas las cosas confusas que he visto, el amor es la peor—. Le respondo. —Y la primera tarea antes de fundar una familia es precisamente encontrar a esa persona ideal. Con los hijos es diferente, porque una vez que los tienes no te queda otra alternativa que quererlos… pero conseguir a un buen padre para ellos es algo en lo que puedes tomar la decisión.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es tan difícil!— Comenta Haruhi, súbitamente animada. —Sólo debes encontrar esas cosas que lo hagan especial… que sea bueno y honesto, que tenga muy buen tema de conversación, que sea diferente a ti o de otra forma sería muy aburrido; de ser posible, que sea buen amante, aunque en eso puedes influir tú, ¡ah, claro! ¡Qué tenga un gran sentido del humor! Y sabrás que lo encontraste cuando pasen los años y sientas que no estar con él va a matarte de depresión y…— Se detuvo de repente. Asahina sonreía comprensivamente y yo trataba de disimular mi arrobo ante tan sincero discurso. Haruhi se refugió en su cuchillo y su tenedor al darse cuenta que había hablado de más. —Bueno, tú entiendes a qué me refiero.

—No te preocupes tanto por eso… sé que antes de lo que te imaginas, esa persona especial aparecerá en tu vida—. Terminé para cerrar el tema mientras Asahina suspiraba.

—¿De verdad lo crees?— Preguntó ausente mientras miraba su plato. —Pues desearía que eso pasara pronto.

Un instante después se llevó ambas manos a la boca. En un descuido había dicho esas palabras mágicas que no se deben decir frente a cierta personita a mi derecha, que devoraba su pollo frito como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¡Terminé!— Exclamó Haruhi después, ganando la inexistente competencia. —Bueno, tengo que charlar con alguien antes de irnos del hospital, ¿les molesta si los dejo?

Obviamente no esperó nuestra respuesta y se fue, dejándonos en el comedor.

* * *

Al llegar al pasillo del departamento de diagnóstico pude ver a Nagato y a Trece. Por fortuna, no debí disimular por mucho tiempo, parecían estar conversando y al final, Trece abrazó a Nagato y se marchó. La alienígena se sentó entonces en una de las pequeñas bancas del pasillo, frente a la sala de juntas de House.

—¡Yo!— La saludé, sentándome a su lado. —Ha sido un viaje interesante, ¿no?— Nagato asintió sin voltear a verme, como siempre. —¿Qué pasará con la doctora Hadley? ¿Se mantendrán en contacto?

—Es poco probable.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quedaron en malos términos?

—Lo decidimos así de común acuerdo. Estamos en "buenos términos".

—Si no te molesta decirme, ¿por qué decidieron no seguir en contacto?

—Permanencia.

—Tendrás que ser un poco más específica.

—Como ya te había explicado, no puedo saber a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo me mantendré funcional. La duración de mi periodo de vida útil es desconocida. Al igual que la de Remy Hadley.

—¿Al igual…? ¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Remy Hadley padece la enfermedad de Huntington, la cual reducirá gradualmente sus capacidades mentales y psicomotrices, al igual que su longevidad en los próximos diez años. No existe garantía de permanencia a largo plazo para ninguna de las dos.

—Entiendo—. Lo entendía de verdad. De hecho, eso me ayudaba a entender el por qué de su acercamiento desde un principio.

Ese era el verdadero móvil de tan extraña mancuerna. Según lo poco que entiendo de los modelos de conducta de Nagato, ella no está influida por cosas tan comunes para los humanos como la atracción física, la simple afinidad o incluso la misma barrera del género. En su caso, sintió identificación. De alguna forma pudo verse a sí misma a través de la doctora Hadley: ambas esencialmente diferentes al resto de sus equipos de trabajo, ambas apesadumbradas por la incertidumbre de un futuro desconocido y poco alentador. Detesto sentir lástima por la gente, así que lo más decente, según mi modo de ver las cosas, sería procurar toda la felicidad posible a tan entrañable amiga y fundamental miembro de la brigada.

—¿Y no has pensado en entablar ese tipo de relación con alguien más cercano… y del que tengas esa "certidumbre de permanencia"?— Me aventuré. —Alguien lo suficientemente confiable y que constantemente esté viajando a los mismos lugares que tú…

—¿Hablas de ti mismo?

Reí ante su cuestionamiento.

—No, no hablo de mí… soy un hombre casado… Hablo de alguien más. No daré detalles, pero es varón, japonés y miembro de la brigada SOS.

—La primera vez que Koizumi Itsuki y yo hablamos al respecto, concluimos en que no sería conveniente para los intereses de la brigada involucrarnos más allá de lo meramente profesional. Además, existe el riesgo de sufrir heridas emocionales.

—Eso es algo que no deberías temer… pensé que eras un poco más letrada en asuntos de sufrimiento.

—No lo digo por mí, puedo lidiar perfectamente con ese tipo de problemas. Mi precaución es en nombre de Koizumi Itsuki.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo eso que me hace admirar tanto a esta extraterrestre. A pesar de su aparente tozudez e indiferencia, estaba legítimamente preocupada por Koizumi y sus sentimientos.

—¿Sabes algo, Nagato? Hace algún tiempo habría aceptado ese argumento. Sin embargo, creo que ya es un poco tarde para tratar de evitarle dolor a Koizumi. Por otro lado, no sé si lo notaste, pero en esta conversación sólo escuché: "los intereses de la brigada" y "precaución a nombre de Koizumi Itsuki". Entonces, ¿Qué hay de tus intereses y deseos?— Se quedó en silencio. Supongo que hice una pregunta delicada, o muy difícil de responder para alguien como ella. Justo en eso estaba cuando vi a Haruhi, Koizumi y Asahina aparecer en la esquina. —Deberías dejar de pensar tanto en los intereses de la brigada y ver un poco más por ti, y hacerte una pregunta que hace mucho tiempo, un diciembre de hace casi diez años te atreviste a hacerte: ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?— Mientras nuestros compañeros nos alcanzaban, le susurré al final: — Piénsalo.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Se van esta tarde?— Preguntó House cuando Haruhi y yo entramos a su oficina. No nos miró, su atención estaba sobre el tablero de ajedrez en el cual mantenía su revancha con Ryoko desde hacía casi una hora.

—Sí—. Le contesta Haruhi. —El caso terminó, los soldados están curados y Campbell se largó con ellos sin siquiera darme las gracias, el hospital vuelve a tener pacientes y nuestra cuenta ha sido pagada. Haremos un primer vuelo a Lyon, luego Moscú y terminaremos en Tokio.

—¡Maldición!— Exclama el galeno de pronto, con las manos en la nuca.

—Usaste una estrategia idéntica a la de la primera vez que jugamos. No tenías otra opción más que perder, Greg-_Ojisan_—. Le dice Ryoko con el tono de una profesora de parvulario. —¿Quieres volverlo a intentar?

—Será en otra ocasión, Ryoko-_Chin_. Ya debemos irnos—. Respondo yo.

Ryoko saltó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio. Subió por las rodillas de House y se abrazó a su pecho. El médico puso esa cara rara de quién no sabe qué hacer… no parece estar acostumbrado a muestras tan sinceras de afecto. Después de unos segundos de duda, finalmente apoyo sus huesudas manos sobre la espalda de Ryoko.

—Gracias por curarme. Y por cuidar a mis papás.

—Pero… yo no fui quién…

—Tú serías un buen papá, casi tan bueno como el mío… te vendría bien encontrar una "mamá" ¿no crees?

—Las "mamás" de por aquí creen que soy un idiota.

—Oh, claro que no. Mamá me ha dicho que las mujeres somos más observadoras y que vemos más allá de lo que las personas muestran. Estoy seguro que alguien ya ha notado que eres bueno.

Ryoko bajó de su regazo, dejando al médico pensativo.

—Ahora ve con Mikuru y espérennos en el auto. Estaremos ahí enseguida—. A la indicación de Haruhi, Ryoko salió de la oficina y se colgó de la mano de Asahina. Ambas se perdieron entre los pasillos. —Bueno, _Ojisan_, es hora de marcharnos. Fue divertido—. Ella también dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a dejar la oficina así como así.

—Haruhi—. La detuve. Al mismo tiempo, House se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio, quedando frente a nosotros.

Haruhi giró sobre sus pies y se plantó a mi lado. He hablado con ella y le he explicado que esas despedidas abruptas pueden ser consideradas de mala educación. En especial si la persona de la que te despides se ha ganado tu respeto como House lo hizo con nosotros.

—Esto es suyo, doctor—. Comencé yo, devolviéndole el _daito_.

—¿No vas a conservarlo?

—Sería difícil abordar el avión con él—. Aunque a partir de esa experiencia, consideraría con seriedad arreglármelas para viajar con un sable. —Además, tengo uno en casa. Este es suyo, usted debe conservarlo.

House lo recibió y estrechamos nuestras manos.

Luego, y en una inusitada muestra de respeto, Haruhi hizo una reverencia de cuarenta y cinco grados frente al médico.

—Ha sido un honor trabajar con usted, Doctor House.

House también abandonó por un momento su arrogante postura y luego de hacer la reverencia correspondiente, tendió la mano a mi esposa, estrechándola con fuerza.

—El honor ha sido mío, Suzumiya-_Tantei_. Cuddy no pudo venir, pero me pidió que les agradeciera.

—Debe tener mucho que hacer con el hospital reabierto—. Comenté.

—En realidad, sólo relaja ese burocrático y bien formado trasero en el mullido sillón de su oficina.

Reímos, luego Haruhi y yo nos encaminamos a la puerta, y a punto de atravesarla, Haruhi se volvió al galeno para preguntarle:

—Dime, Greg-_Ojisan_… ¿Qué es lo que más deseas ahora?

El médico reflexionó unos instantes.

—Te diré lo que recién le dije a mi terapeuta… desearía ser feliz.

—Ese es un excelente deseo—. Respondió mi esposa y cruzó la puerta.

—Espera un momento—. Me dijo a mí, antes de que saliera. Le hice una seña a la detective para que se adelantara y regresé hasta el escritorio, House estaba en su silla de vuelta y parecía hurgar entre los libros almacenados ahí. —Me gustaría un autógrafo, si no te molesta.

Me había atrapado. Sobre cristal del escritorio plantó un libro cuyo título me sonaba extrañamente familiar: "La melancolía de (el nombre falso que inventé para Haruhi)", una primera edición, en japonés.

—¿Cómo lo supo?— Le pregunté sorprendido. Ese fue mi primer libro, con el que me di a conocer, y lo firmé con un seudónimo para evitar suspicacias.

—Después de verlos un tiempo, sus personalidades me parecían consistentes con esta historia… ¿Todo es real? ¿La doctora Nagato es extraterrestre? ¿La de grandes pechos viene del futuro? Por el metrosexual no preguntaré, lo vi con mis propios ojos…

—Tengo una imaginación fecunda, House—. Le respondo, restando importancia.

—Oh, vamos… a menos que seas la reencarnación de Tolkien, nadie tiene una imaginación tan "fecunda". ¿Todo es real? ¿Tu esposa y ese misterioso poder…? ¡Ah, ella nunca me dijo la comisión que tenía!

—¿A nombre de quién querrá la dedicatoria?

* * *

—¿De verdad dejarás la brigada?— Pregunté a Koizumi mientras pasábamos por la recepción. Nagato, él y yo éramos los últimos.

—Suzumiya habló conmigo hace un rato. Me pidió que lo reconsiderara.

—A mí también me gustaría que lo pensaras otra vez… ¿Sabías que Nagato y Trece no volverán a verse?

El ésper me miró condescendiente. Luego se volvió hacia Nagato, algunos metros delante de nosotros y dejó de caminar.

—Tiene que pasar algo más que eso para hacerme reconsiderar mi decisión—. Su sonrisa fingida de siempre se ensombreció. —La verdad es que ni siquiera tengo la intención de subir a ese avión con ustedes… oh, no me mires así, no es personal.

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Nada del otro mundo. Llamaré en unos minutos a la aerolínea y pediré un cambio de boletos… la ruta más rápida para llegar a Japón es yendo hacia el lado opuesto del que van ustedes, es decir, hacia California y luego a Tokio. Me las arreglaré para que a su llegada ya tengan listo a mi reemplazo.

—¿Y quizás pases a tomar un trago mientras eso pasa?— Le dije irritado y sin poder ocultar mi frustración. Su sonrisa desapareció, parecía ofendido.

—Tal vez lo haga. Si no soy un miembro de la brigada, no tendría por qué preocuparte si bebo o no.

—No seas idiota, me importa un pepino si eres miembro del la brigada o no, me preocupa porque eres mi amigo.

—Cada vez hablas más como Suzumiya. No me sorprende tu actitud. A decir verdad, no esperaba menos de ti. Pero como te repito, buen amigo… hace falta algo más para hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Dice el dicho que no hay peor sordo que el que no quiere escuchar. Intenté buscar qué decirle para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero por fortuna, no fue necesario. Ese "algo más" que faltaba apareció de la nada y en el momento preciso.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando noté que Nagato, moviéndose como un fantasma, ya estaba de pie a mi lado. Desde hace mucho tiempo no veía tal intensidad en esa mirada aparentemente tan inexpresiva.

Koizumi no se movió un milímetro ni cambió su actitud defensiva. Yo no dije ni hice nada. Nagato no parecía necesitar ayuda. Pasó un breve silencio, luego Nagato comenzó a hablar:

—Sería un error si desertas de la Brigada SOS. Por principio, un reemplazo requeriría entrenamiento y tardaría un tiempo en establecer los ritmos y armonización que tú ya tienes con el resto de nosotros, eso sin contar los bajos niveles de confiabilidad que se depositarían en él o ella. Por otro lado, no se puede garantizar tu salud o seguridad una vez que seas reemplazado, lo cual elevaría los niveles de ansiedad de los Suzumiya, además se deben considerar los riesgos a la confidencialidad de nuestras identidades. También existe el peligro de que tengas una recaída en el padecimiento que te aqueja desde hace algunos años, ya que abiertamente acabas de declarar que estás considerando la ingesta voluntaria de alcohol.

Sentí ganas de darle un golpe en la nuca a la alien a unos centímetros de mí. Nuevamente el mismo error. Los intereses de la brigada y el cuidado por Koizumi. Así no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado.

—Entiendo que estés inquieta por la seguridad de la brigada, Nagato…— Replicó el ésper, —pero créeme si te digo que…

Koizumi se detuvo en seco. Eso obedecía a que la mano derecha de Nagato estaba en alto. No lo interrumpió ni nada… sólo pidió silencio con ese gesto tan pocas veces usado por ella.

—No he terminado. A pesar de que lo dicho recién son los hechos fácticos, existen otras razones por las cuales _yo_ considero que tu deserción de la Brigada SOS puede ser considerada como un error—. Dicho eso, dio un paso al frente. Por un momento pensé que el ésper retrocedería, pero parecía clavado al suelo. —_Yo_ pienso que tu colaboración con la brigada es irremplazable de muchas formas… e individualmente no deseo que te vayas. De tal suerte que solicito una audiencia para renegociar los términos en los cuales tú y _yo_ trabajamos juntos.

—¿Renegociar…? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tu decisión de dejar la brigada debe ser discutida a mayor profundidad, eres un miembro fundador con casi diez años de servicio y emocionalmente muy importante para todos… muy importante para mí.

—¿Incluso para ti...?

—En especial para mí. Y dado que es importante para mí, debo insistir en que dicha audiencia se realice el día de hoy.

—¿Hoy…? Pero no hay tiempo…

—El vuelo Nueva Jersey – Lyon tomará aproximadamente doce horas, sugiero que sea en ese inter.

Al igual que pasaba con Koizumi, mi cara de absoluta estupidez obedecía a que no sabíamos que hacer o decir. Con personas normales el problema es que no pueden ocultar lo que sienten, con Nagato el asunto era que no sabía cómo expresarlo. Supongo entonces que esto no es nuevo. Ella quiere a Koizumi cerca, pero es tan buena ocultándolo, que nadie podría haberlo notado si las cosas no se hubieran dado como lo hicieron. Para este punto, Nagato estaba a menos de dos pasos de Koizumi y lanzándole una mirada que derretiría icebergs.

—De acuerdo—. Musitó el ésper, completamente desarmado.

—Bien.

Nagato dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la salida. Él y yo la observamos en silencio por algunos segundos, luego nos miramos el uno al otro y compartimos una mueca idiota.

—Después de ti—. Indiqué a mi camarada. Con paso ligeramente dubitativo comenzó a seguir a la extraterrestre… algo me dice que Koizumi estará con nosotros al menos una pequeña temporada más.

* * *

—¡Vámonos ya!— Exclama Ryoko desde la ventanilla trasera.

Mi familia y la brigada estaban a bordo de nuestro compacto de alquiler y dediqué una última mirada al Princeton-Plainsboro. Aquí hubo algunos asuntos sin resolver, pero Asahina me advirtió que lo concerniente a Campbell, Vamp, Ocelot y FOXHOUND ya no tenía nada que ver con nosotros y la Historia se encargaría de arreglarlo en su momento. Quizás lo más inquietante fue esa extraña experiencia que tuvimos la horrible noche que Ryoko tuvo convulsiones, pero si conocía al padre tiempo como creía conocerlo, esas dudas me serían despejadas en poco tiempo.

Ojalá algún día tenga la oportunidad de regresar a Nueva Jersey y ver de nueva cuenta a estas personas tan especiales. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, abordé y encendí el auto, con dirección al aeropuerto Newmark para emprender nuestro regreso a casa.

**Epílogo.**

**Padecimiento Etéreo.**

**FIN.**

* * *

Pues bien, esta parte de la historia concluye. Agradezco por todos los comentarios y por darme la oportunidad de llevarles algo de entretenimiento. Nos veremos en muy poco tiempo en la próxima aventura.

**La democracia rindió sus frutos y con orgullo anuncio que la siguiente historia en ser publicada será:**

**Aspiración Híbrida**.

Pequeña anécdota sobre el tercer año de bachillerato en la preparatoria del norte, poco más de un año después de "Sueño Recurrente".

¡Hasta muy pronto!


End file.
